LA AVENTURA MAS PELIGROSA
by serenity-venus25
Summary: Aquel apuesto militar no tenía paciencia para juegos, ella tenía que marcharse. Llevaba casi un año haciéndose pasar por su esposa y viviendo en su casa mientras él estaba en una misión en el extranjero.
1. ARGUMENTO

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a **Naoko Takeuchi**. La historia es de _**Maureen Child**_ _yo solo e hecho una adaptación a mis personajes preferidos._

 **La aventura más peligrosa.**

 _ **Argumento:**_

 _¿Cómo era posible que estuviera casado sin saberlo?_

 _DARIEN CHIBA, miembro de los cuerpos especiales de la Marina, tenía una misión muy peculiar: averiguar quién estaba durmiendo en su cama._

 _Aquel apuesto militar no tenía paciencia para juegos; SERENA tenía que marcharse. Llevaba casi un año haciéndose pasar por su esposa y viviendo en su casa mientras él estaba en una misión en el extranjero._

 _Ahora DARIEN tendría que recurrir a todas sus habilidades para desenmascararla y lo haría de forma dulce, rápida y sexy._

 _¡Pero primero disfrutaría de su noche de bodas!_


	2. Capitulo 1

__**Autor: Serenity-venus025.**__

 _ _ **Capítulo Uno.**__

 _ _DARIEN CHIBA, miembro del cuerpo especial de la Marina, tenía una herida de bala a punto de cicatrizar en un costado, treinta días de permiso y, por lo visto, una esposa a la que aún no conocía.__

 __Cuando había llegado en coche a su pueblo natal, Springville, en California, se había detenido en la estación de servicio de Charlie Evans. Allí había tenido la primera noticia de su nuevo problema.__

 _— _¡Hombre, DARIEN, qué alegría verte! SERENA no nos ha dicho que venías.__

 _— _¿SERENA? —preguntó antes de apoyarse en su furgoneta. En silencio observó al hombre que le estaba llenando el depósito, al que conocía desde el instituto.__

 _ _Charlie sonrió. —Supongo que tu esposa te querrá sólo para ella, ¿no? —preguntó.__

 _— _Mi… —Darién ni siquiera pudo pronunciar la palabra «esposa». Estaba desconcertado. Nunca se había casado—. Mira, Charlie…__

 _— _No la culpo, por supuesto —añadió su amigo antes de guiñarle un ojo—. Tiene que ser duro para ella que estés tanto tiempo fuera de servicio en pleno idilio.__

 _— _¿Qué quieres de…?__

 _— _Estoy seguro de que serena está ansiosa por verte. Nos lo ha contado todo sobre la luna de miel en Bali.__

 _— _Charlie… —dijo Darién arqueando las cejas.__

 _— _No pasa nada, hombre, no tienes que dar ninguna explicación.__

 _ _¿Qué demonios podía contestar? Darién negó con la cabeza y pagó la gasolina. Estaba claro que Charlie había perdido la cabeza. Llevaba demasiado tiempo respirando gases tóxicos.__

 _ _Sin embargo, enseguida se dio cuenta de que no era sólo Charlie. Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo en la calle principal y saludó a la anciana que estaba cruzando. Era la señora Harker, que había sido su profesora. La mujer se le acercó.__

 _— _Darién chiba, has encontrado una esposa maravillosa. Espero que sepas apreciarla.__

 _ _Darién se limitó a asentir. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Estaba todo el mundo tomándole el pelo? Condujo hasta la mansión de los chibas y en el trayecto le hicieron algún comentario más acerca de su nueva esposa. Darién estaba a punto de estallar. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero lo iba a averiguar enseguida.__

 _ _Salió del coche, agarró el macuto y entró en la casa como una exhalación. Ni siquiera saludó al ama de llaves que salió corriendo detrás de él.__

 _— _¡Señor Darién!__

 _— _Perdona, Sophie. Necesito una ducha, charlamos después —contestó subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.__

 _ _Atravesó en pasillo, cubierto con una alfombra roja, hasta llegar a su suite. Al entrar soltó la bolsa y se quedó paralizado. Oyó el agua correr en el cuarto de baño. ¿Sería «su esposa»?__

 _ _Sintió ira y curiosidad al mismo tiempo. Sin pensárselo dos veces dio un paso al frente. Abrió la puerta del baño y se encontró con una nube de vapor y con la entonación desafinada de una canción. Serena, no cabía duda.__

 _ _Bueno… si era su esposa. Darién se acercó hasta la puerta de la ducha y la abrió. Se encontró con una mujer desnuda, mojada y con un cuerpo lleno de curvas. Tentadora. Ella se dio la vuelta y, al verlo, se cubrió como pudo y soltó un grito de terror.__

 _ _Darién sonrió. —Hola, cariño. Ya estoy en casa.__

 _— _¿Quién… qué… cómo… quién?__

 _— _Cielo… ¿es ésa manera de saludar a tu marido? —preguntó divertido por la situación.__

 _— _Yo… yo.__

 _ _La había puesto nerviosa, de eso no cabía duda. Estaban a punto de salírsele los ojos de las órbitas, como si estuviera buscando una salida por donde huir. Pues no había ninguna. No se iba a ir a ninguna parte hasta que no le diera respuestas. Darién no se lo iba a poner fácil. Era lo que se merecía después de haberse hecho pasar por su esposa. Echó un vistazo y vio que el baño estaba plagado con botes de cremas de mujer. Sus toallas favoritas, negras, habían sido sustituidas por unas de color azul celeste y había un jarrón con flores.__

 _ _Por lo visto, serena se había instalado a gusto en la mansión. Debía de haber mentido también al abuelo de Darién. Maldición. De repente se sintió rabioso, pero hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse. La mujer que tenía frente a él, desnuda y atractiva, había engañado a un pobre hombre anciano y solo. Seguramente hubiera tratado de engatusarlo para robarle todo. Bien, el juego había terminado. A Darién no le iba a afectar lo seductora que fuera. Bueno, sí que le afectaba, pero no tanto como para desviar su atención. Dio un paso adelante y percibió la fragancia embriagadora que desprendía serena. Jazmín, si el olfato no lo estaba engañando. Sintió un escalofrío.__

 _ _Serena lo estaba mirando como si Darién fuera una cobra y ella una conejita indefensa. Aparte de ser mentirosa, parecía astuta.__

 _— _¿No me vas a dar un beso? —preguntó acercándose más a ella. Si serena hubiera levantado la mano, le hubiera visto los pechos—. ¿No me has echado de menos, cariño?__

 _ _Ella miró hacia atrás y vio que no tenía escapatoria.__

 _— _Mantén las distancias… Pervertido.__

 _— _¿Pervertido? —Preguntó tras soltar una carcajada—. Sólo soy un marido tratando de saludar a mi esposa.__

 _— _Esto no es en absoluto un saludo —dijo, y rápidamente agarró una toalla. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba envuelta en ella.__

 _ _Una lástima. Apenas si había podido ver los pezones rosados y turgentes antes de que se tapara. Su supuesta esposa tenía un cuerpo en el que cualquier hombre hubiera querido perderse para recorrer todos sus rincones. En aquel momento serena lo estaba mirando con total desprecio. Sus ojos de color azul cielo hubieran sido capaces de congelar a cualquiera. Sin embargo, Darién, que estaba furioso y ardiente, no se movió.__

 _— _¿Quién demonios eres? —le preguntó con una mirada igual de glacial.__

 _— _¿Que quién soy? —dijo moviendo la cabeza agitadamente y salpicando a Darién. La toalla estuvo a punto de resbalársele—. Estoy en mi baño dándome una ducha, pensando en mis cosas cuando de repente… Oh, Dios mío —sus ojos se abrieron como platos—. Eres… No me puedo creer que no te haya reconocido a la primera. Me has asustado y…__

 _— _Nena, si te he asustado, te lo mereces. Imagínate cómo me he sentido yo cuando todo el mundo al llegar me ha dicho que tengo una esposa.__

 _— _No me lo puedo creer…__

 _— _Más o menos —soltó Darién. Dio otro paso adelante. Su tono de voz era calmado—. Tengo un mes de permiso. He venido para descansar, para ver a mi abuelo —giró alrededor de ella y volvió a mirarla a los ojos—. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando todas las personas con las que me he cruzado al llegar me han comentado lo contenta que se iba a poner mi esposa al verme.__

 _— _Bien, pues no lo estoy. No estoy contenta. Estoy más bien irritada. Enfadada, mejor dicho.__

 _— _¿Estás enfadada? Pues lo siento mucho.__

 _— _¿Acaso a ti no te pasaría lo mismo si un completo extraño apareciera en tu ducha como si hubiera salido de la película de Psicosis? Lo único que te ha faltado ha sido la musiquita estridente del violín —añadió ya más recuperada.__

 _— _Yo no soy quien sobra aquí, nena. Tú eres la mentirosa. Tú eres la intrusa.__

 _— _¿Seguro? —preguntó con los brazos en jarras saliendo de la ducha.__

 _— _Completamente seguro. Sabes perfectamente que no estamos casados, así que ¿por qué no me dices qué chanchullo te traes entre manos? ¿Cómo demonios has convencido a mi abuelo para que te deje entrar en casa? —cuanto más lo pensaba, Más furioso se ponía—.Endimión no es ningún tonto, así que debes de ser la reina de la estafa.__

 _— _¿La reina de la estafa? —repitió furiosa poniendo las palmas de las manos sobre el pecho de Darién.__

 _— _Si piensas que vas a despistarme fingiendo un enfado, estás equivocada —replicó sin poder evitar mirar el borde de la toalla que se estaba deslizando hacia abajo.__

 _— _Se supone que no tenías que estar aquí —murmuró serena después de un silencio.__

 _— _Oh, ésa es buena, nena. ¿Se supone que soy yo el que no tiene que estar?__

 _— _No le dijiste a Simón que venías. Y deja de llamarme «nena».__

 _— _Te llamaré como quiera. Y tienes suerte de que todavía no haya avisado a la policía —le soltó. Serena se quedó boquiabierta—. Y respecto a lo de no haber avisado a Endimión, creo que ha sido un acierto —afirmó mirándola fríamente—. Es más difícil pillar a una mentirosa si está alerta.__

 _— _Yo no soy… ¿sabes que eres un hombre muy irritante? Nadie me había mencionado esa faceta de tu personalidad. Claro, apenas estás aquí, así que se les ha debido de olvidar cómo eres.__

 _— _Pero ahora estoy aquí —contestó algo incómodo. Era cierto que no iba a Springville muy a menudo. Solía estar embarcado en misiones secretas—. Pero no estábamos hablando de mí, nena —dijo aposta para molestarla—. Vayamos a la pregunta principal. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿En mi suite? ¿Por qué le has dicho a todo el mundo que estamos casados y cómo demonios has logrado engañar a mi abuelo?__

 _— _Tu suite —repitió serena antes de tomar aire. Inspiró tan fuerte que su pecho se hinchó y la toalla resbaló.__

 _ _Darién observó los pechos firmes, los pezones rosados y el vello púbico. Su cuerpo no tardó en reaccionar. Serena soltó una palabrota, agarró la toalla del suelo y se volvió a tapar.__

 _— _¿Tu suite? Esa es buena. Llevo ya un año viviendo en esta suite y, qué divertido, porque no recuerdo haberme encontrado por aquí contigo —añadió sarcásticamente.__

 _— _¿Un año? ¿Llevas un año fingiendo ser mi esposa y viviendo en mi casa?__

 __¿Había pasado tanto tiempo desde su última visita?, se dijo Darién. Maldición. Debía de ser así. Sin embargo, había hablado con Endimión cada dos semanas durante el año anterior y en ningún momento le había mencionado a aquella mujer. Ni una sola palabra. Nada. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?__

 _ _¿Tendría serena algo que ver con su abuelo? ¿Le habría amenazado de alguna manera? Difícil de creer. Endimión chiba era un tipo duro. Aunque ya estaba mayor. Quizás… Darién se acercó aún más a ella. Estaba tan enfadado que se le estaba empezando a nublar la vista. Se quedó impresionado al comprobar que serena no se echaba atrás. De repente lo miró de forma desafiante. Darién se forzó para dejar la admiración a un lado; tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasado.__

 _— _Se acabó el juego, cariño. Lo que sea que te traes entre manos, se ha terminado. Y como me entere de que le has robado a mi abuelo un solo dólar, vas a terminar con tu precioso culito entre rejas.__

 _— _No voy a continuar esta conversación desnuda —replicó alzando la barbilla. El vapor había desaparecido del baño, hacía frío y serena tenía la piel de gallina.__

 _— _Tú verás, pero no vas a salir de esta habitación hasta que no obtenga algunas respuestas.__

 _— _Tenía que haberme imaginado que eras un chulo.__

 _— _¿Perdona?__

 _— _¿Tiene algo que ver con que seas militar? ¿Ladras órdenes y esperas que los pobres civiles nos cuadremos a tu paso? Bien, pues yo no voy a hacerlo. Y deberías estar avergonzado de ti mismo.__

 _— _¿Avergonzado? Aún puedes echarte atrás, nena. Yo no soy quien está fingiendo ser algo que no soy. Yo no estoy viviendo en una casa que no es mía a base de mentiras. Yo no soy…__

 _— _Por el amor de Dios. No me voy a quedar aquí de pie mientras me insultas —interrumpió ella. Le dio un empellón que lo pilló desprevenido y pasó delante de sus narices. Darién podía haberle impedido el paso, pero no le gustaba emplear la fuerza contra las mujeres. Serena atravesó la habitación y fue directa hasta la cómoda de Darién.__

 _— _¿Te vas a poner unos calzoncillos míos o una camiseta?__

 _— _Tu ropa raída está en el cajón de abajo —replicó mirándole por encima del hombro.__

 _— _¿Raída?__

 _— _¿Cómo llamarías tú si no a una camiseta que tiene más agujeros que tela?__

 _— _Mi ropa.__

 _ _Serena lo ignoró y sacó un sujetador de encaje de color azul y unas medias a juego. Sin mediar palabra se metió en el vestidor y cerró la puerta. Darién no la iba a poder ver vestirse, aunque tampoco lo estuviera deseando. Mentira. Le hubiera encantado volver a verla desnuda. Era humano, ¿no?__

 _— _En cualquier caso, ¿por qué estás aquí? —preguntó ella desde el vestidor.__

 _— _Este es mi hogar, nena. Pertenezco a este lugar.__

 _ _Oyó un resoplido. De repente se oyó otro sonido, perchas que se caían, y serena soltó un grito.__

 _— _¿Qué estás haciendo?__

 _— _Me estoy rompiendo el tobillo —replicó.__

 _ _Darién se acercó a la puerta y miró a su alrededor. De repente se dio cuenta de que la habitación en la que había crecido, estaba completamente diferente. Las paredes eran verdes, no de color beis. La alfombra verde, no marrón. La colcha que cubría la cama de matrimonio que había escogido al cumplir los diecisiete, había sido sustituida por otra de encaje y había una montaña de cojines tapando el cabecero. Unas cortinas blancas cubrían las ventanas y las puertas de los balcones.__

 _ _¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo había podido pasársele a él, cuya supervivencia a menudo dependía de la capacidad de observación?__

 _— _¿Qué demonios le has hecho a mi habitación? —preguntó desconcertado.__

 _ _Serena salió en ese momento del vestidor. Se había puesto una camiseta amarilla, unos vaqueros desgastados que se ajustaban perfectamente a su silueta y unas sandalias de tacón que la hacían parecer más alta. Su gesto era serio, había conseguido dominar su melena rizada tras cepillarla. Se cruzó de brazos y Darién vio la alianza dorada que llevaba en el dedo anular. Maldición.__

 _ _Serena miró a Darién directamente a los ojos mientras intentó controlar una oleada de calor. Los ojos azules que tenía frente a ella la miraban con sospecha. Darién Chiba era mucho más… grande de lo que se había imaginado. No era sólo alto. Era grande. Espaldas anchas, las piernas y los brazos fuertes como si se hubiera pasado la vida levantando pesas. Impresionante. Y un poco intimidante, pero no demasiado. No estaba dispuesta a confesarle lo nerviosa que la había puesto. Después de todo, serena no había hecho nada malo.__

 _— _¿Y bien? —Preguntó de nuevo mirándola fijamente—. ¿Quién demonios te ha dado permiso para instalarte en mi habitación y transformarla en una casita de muñecas?__

 _ _Serena siempre había pensado que la mejor defensa era un buen ataque. Se lo había enseñado un abogado para el que había trabajado y nunca fallaba.__

 _— _Tu abuelo. ¿Recuerdas? El hombre mayor y solo al que nunca visitas.__

 _— _No me hables de mi abuelo. No tienes ningún derecho.__

 _— _¿De verdad? —preguntó caminando hacia él. Cada paso estaba cargado con la rabia que había acumulado hacia Darién Chiba desde que había empezado a trabajar para su abuelo—. Bien, le voy a decir algo, capitán Chiba. Me gané el derecho a defender a tu abuelo la noche en que le dio un ataque al corazón y sólo yo estuve a su lado.__

 _ _Darién se puso rojo. ¿Rabia o vergüenza? —En cualquier caso, ¿por qué estabas tú a su lado?__

 _ _Serena soltó un suspiro. No debería estar explicando nada de todo aquello. Endimión le había prometido que hablaría con Darién antes de que regresara. Pero la visita sorpresa lo había arruinado todo.__

 _— _Soy la asistente personal de Endimión.__

 _— _¿Su secretaria?__

 _— _Su asistente —corrigió—. Estaba aquí, con él, cuando sufrió el ataque al corazón. Intentamos localizarte, pero ¡sorpresa!, estabas desaparecido.__

 _— _Espera un momento…__

 _— _No —replicó clavándole el dedo índice en el pecho—. Tú ya has dicho lo que tenías que decir, ahora es mi turno. Nunca estás aquí. Casi nunca llamas. Tu abuelo te echa de menos, maldita sea. Y no entiendo por qué.__

 _— _Eso no tiene nada que ver…__

 _— _No he terminado todavía —interrumpió—. ¿Estás tan ocupado salvando el mundo que no has tenido tiempo de acompañar a tu abuelo cuando ha estado a punto de morir? Como te he dicho antes, deberías avergonzarte de ti mismo.__

 _ _Espero que les guste esta historia que no es mía si no de MAUREEN CHILD, me encanto a penas comencé a leerla y me dije esta debe de ser adaptada a mis personajes preferido y debo compartirla con todos aquellos que desea leer algo de mi persona Serenity-venus025.__


	3. Chapter 2

__**Autor: Serenity-venus025.**__

 _ _ **Capítulo Dos**__

 _ _Lo había logrado, Darién se había quedado con la boca abierta y sus ojos azules brillaban con fuerza. Había tratado de dominarla desde el primer momento, desde que la había sorprendido en el baño. Pero Serena había conseguido invertir la situación y, en aquel momento, era Darién quien tenía que defenderse.__

 _ _Se hizo un silencio tal en la habitación, que se oía la respiración de ambos. El sol estaba entrando por uno de los balcones abiertos y una luz dorada bañaba la estancia. La leve brisa trajo la fragancia de las rosas del jardín al que daba el dormitorio. A Serena le encantaba aquella habitación, le parecía tranquila y relajante. Salvo aquella mañana.__

 _— _No tengo nada de lo que avergonzarme —respondió Darién en tensión—. Estoy fuera por mi trabajo, estoy sirviendo a mi país. No soy yo el que está aprovechándose de un hombre mayor y solo.__

 _— _No sabes de lo que estás hablando —respondió Serena, también tensa.__

 _— _No lo sé exactamente, pero creo que me hago una idea. Eres su secretaria y de alguna manera lo has convencido de que tú y yo nos hemos casado. No sé cómo lo has logrado, pero lo voy a averiguar.__

 _— _Eso tiene mucho sentido. Me puse un anillo en el dedo y le dije: « ¿A que no sabes una cosa? Me he casado con el idiota de tu nieto». Y Endimión fue y se lo creyó —le soltó—. ¿Acaso te crees que tu abuelo es tonto? Debes de pensarlo porque, si no, lo que acabas de decir no tiene ninguna lógica.__

 _— _¿Lógica?__

 _— _No te preocupes, es algo con lo que probablemente no estés muy familiarizado.__

 _ _Durante un minuto se quedaron mirándose en silencio. Serena no quería ser la primera en hablar y la paciencia tuvo sus frutos.__

 _— _Sobre el ataque al corazón de Endimión. Supongo que debería darte las gracias… por haberlo acompañado aquella noche —reconoció realmente incómodo.__

 _— _¿Supones?__

 _— _Yo estaba en una misión. No me comunicaron la noticia hasta que no regresé a la base. En ese momento lo llamé, no sé si lo recuerdas.__

 _— _Un detalle por tu parte —soltó al recordar la cara de alegría de Endimión al recibir la llamada de su nieto—. Una llamada muy personal. Aun así no te molestaste en venir a verlo.__

 _— _Estaba ya bien —se justificó Darién—. Además, embarcamos de nuevo casi inmediatamente…__

 _— _Oh, a mí no me tienes que dar explicaciones. Deberías dárselas a Endimión. Además, yo no estuve con él durante su convalecencia, para tu información.__

 _— _Bien.__

 _— _Bien —repitió Serena. Era tan extraño estar en la misma habitación con el hombre con el que llevaba un año legalmente casada. Darién Chiba llevaba tanto tiempo habitando en su mente que tenía más que ver con los sueños que con la realidad que había estado viviendo.__

 _ _Extraño y, sin embargo, ninguna de las veces que había imaginado su primer encuentro con Darién se había figurado que tendrían una discusión de tal calibre. Pero había empezado él. ¡La había llamado estafadora! Así que no se arrepentía de ninguna de sus respuestas. La expresión del rostro de Darién era aún tensa, sin embargo había algo más en su mirada. Algo que Serena no fue capaz de definir aunque le inquietó.__

 _— _¿Dónde está mi abuelo? —preguntó él.__

 _— _Probablemente esté en su estudio. Suele pasar las tardes allí —contestó.__

 _ _Darién asintió y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.__

 _ _En cuanto se quedó sola, inspiró profundamente y corrió a desplomarse en la cama. Se miró el anillo de bodas que ella misma había escogido. Le estaban temblando las manos. Era normal, no todos los días la asaltaba en la ducha un hombre enorme y guapo.__

 _ _Desnuda. La había visto desnuda. No le hacía ninguna gracia ver por primera vez a su marido en esas circunstancias. Entre otras cosas porque todavía no había logrado quitarse de encima los kilos que le sobraban y estaba sin maquillar.__

 _ _Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.__

 _ _«Por Dios, Serena, el maquillaje tampoco te hubiera transformado en una supermodelo», pensó. Era consciente de que tenía la boca demasiado grande y la nariz demasiado pequeña, por no hablar de las pecas que le salpicaban la cara. No pertenecía a la clase de mujer en la que se fijaría Darién Chiba.__

 _ _Pero ¿qué más daba el aspecto físico? No estaba realmente casada con aquel tipo. Sólo oficialmente, nada más.__

 _ _Se quedó con la mirada perdida en el techo de color verde. Había planeado conocer a su marido después de que Endimión hubiera hablado con él. Pero Darién se había presentado dos semanas antes de lo previsto y lo había arruinado todo.__

 _ _Realmente había sido culpa de Darién.__

 _ _Sin embargo, ese pensamiento no le hizo sentirse mejor.__

 _ _Darién atravesó los pasillos de la mansión familiar con paso decidido. Pero, a pesar del ritmo rápido, no era capaz de dejar de pensar en aquella mujer. Sus palabras retumbaban aún en su cabeza.__

 _ _«Hombre mayor, solo. Avergonzado».__

 _ _Soltó una palabrota y siguió adelante.__

 _ _Cuando llegó a la última puerta, entró sin llamar. Al menos aquella estancia seguía igual que siempre. No había cambiado. Muebles oscuros y brillantes, algunos sillones de cuero y la luz de la tarde entrando por los balcones. Estanterías llenas de libros, desde los clásicos hasta novelas de ficción actuales. Detrás de una gran mesa de caoba estaba sentado Endimión Chiba.__

 _— _Abuelo —dijo Darién mirándolo a los ojos.__

 _— _¡Darién! ¡Qué alegría verte! Has llegado antes de lo que te esperábamos —dijo poniéndose en pie y caminando despacio hacia su nieto—. Creíamos que llegarías en un par de semanas.__

 _ _Darién se acercó al hombre que había estado siempre a su lado. Cuando Darién había tenido doce años sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico y, desde entonces, había vivido con su abuelo paterno. Endimión había ocupado el vacío, siempre se había encargado de su nieto y le había apoyado. A los ojos de Hunter era un hombre fuerte y seguro de sí mismo.__

 _ _En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que su abuelo estaba llegando al final de sus días y sintió cómo su corazón se quedaba helado. Abrazó al anciano, que estaba visiblemente débil. Se tragó las preguntas que se agolpaban en su garganta y se obligó a ser paciente.__

 _— _Siéntate, siéntate. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes estar de pie con la herida que tienes en el costado? —le preguntó señalando una silla.__

 _— _Estoy bien, abuelo. No ha sido más que un rasguño, de verdad.__

 _— _No te meten cuatro días en el hospital por un rasguño, chico.__

 _ _Era cierto, pero no quería preocupar a Endimión. Le habían herido de bala en su última misión y le había dolido muchísimo. Sin embargo, ya sólo le molestaba si se movía muy rápido. Le había quedado una cicatriz, ya que se había tenido que coser él mismo la herida al haber estado solo.__

 _— _Pero tampoco te dejan salir del hospital en sólo cuatro días si se trata de algo serio.__

 _— _Eso está bien. Me habías preocupado, chico.__

 _— _Lo sé. Perdona.__

 _— _No tienes por qué pedir perdón. Soy consciente de que es tu profesión.__

 _ _Sin embargo, a Endimión nunca le había hecho gracia que Darién se alistara en el ejército porque había deseado que se hiciera cargo de la dinastía Chiba. Había esperado que lo sucediera y que se sentara detrás de aquella mesa para supervisar los distintos pilares en los que se sustentaba el imperio empresarial que había iniciado el padre de Simón décadas atrás. Pero a Darién nunca le habían interesado ni los bancos ni los negocios. Ningún trabajo que tuviera horario de oficina. A él siempre le habían gustado las aventuras. Siempre había querido hacer algo importante y había encontrado su lugar sirviendo a su país.__

 _— _Pero, no vas poder quedarte toda la vida en ese trabajo, ¿no? —preguntó a Endimión expectante.__

 _ _Darién observó el brillo en los ojos de su abuelo. Aunque le costase admitirlo, llevaba un tiempo pensando en dejar el ejército. De hecho, desde que había recibido el disparo. Cinco años atrás no le hubieran dado porque habría sido más rápido que el enemigo, y lo sabía. Hubiera descubierto antes la emboscada, se habría puesto a cubierto y aquella maldita bala no lo habría atravesado.__

 _ _Sin embargo, el tema del que quería hablar aquel día no era precisamente su profesión.__

 _— _Olvídate de mi trabajo un rato. Abuelo, la mujer que hay en mi habitación no es mi mujer —soltó.__

 _ _Endimión cruzó las piernas, se puso las manos sobre el regazo y sonrió a su nieto.__

 _— _Sí que lo es.__

 _— _Esto va a ser más duro de lo que yo he imaginado —murmuró antes de ponerse en pie. Se recordó que aquella mujer llevaba un año ganándose el cariño de su abuelo. Le iba a llevar más de cinco minutos hacerle ver la verdad—. Yo no he visto a esa mujer en mi vida, abuelo. No sé lo que te ha dicho, pero es mentira.__

 _— _Ella no me ha dicho nada, darien—contestó Endimión mientras contemplaba a su nieto caminando nervioso. De repente se detuvo en seco y lo miró con dureza.__

 _— _¿Así que permites a cualquiera que dice ser mi esposa mudarse a casa e instalarse en mi suite?__

 _— _No lo entiendes. Ella no me ha mentido, no me ha dicho que está casada contigo, no ha tenido que hacerlo. He sido yo quien ha preparado el matrimonio.__

 _— _¿Que has hecho qué? —preguntó incrédulo. No sabía qué decir—. Que has preparado… No has podido hacer eso.__

 _— _Puedo y lo he hecho —le aseguró—. Tuve la idea después de que me diera el ataque al corazón el año pasado.__

 _— _¿Qué idea? —insistió Darién volviendo a sentarse. Su abuelo estaba sonriendo.__

 _— _¿Por qué se me ocurrió? Porque era la respuesta a mi problema, por supuesto. Yo estaba allí, en el hospital. Tú estabas de servicio, Dios sabe dónde, y Serena estaba a mi lado.__

 _— _serena.__

 _— _Mi asistente.__

 _— _Tu sucre… bien. Ya me lo ha contado —por lo visto la asistente se había convertido en la nieta política.__

 _— _Una mujer muy bien amueblada, serena. Siempre pendiente de todo. Sabe cómo hacer las cosas.__

 _— _No me cabe duda —añadió Hunter irónicamente.__

 _ _Endimión frunció el ceño.__

 _— _Nada de esto ha sido idea de serena, chico. Ha sido idea mía. Que no se te olvide.__

 _— _¿Y cuál ha sido exactamente tu idea? —preguntó calmadamente. Estaba haciendo serios esfuerzos por contener un ataque de rabia.__

 _— _¡Necesitaba familia aquí! Maldita sea. Se tenían que tomar decisiones y, si yo le decía a serena lo que quería, ella no tenía ninguna autoridad sobre los médicos. Podía haberme puesto mucho peor, pero tuve suerte.__

 _ _De repente a Darién le vino a la mente la imagen de Endimión en una cama de hospital, monitorizado y con tubos por todo el cuerpo. No había estado al lado de su abuelo cuando más lo había necesitado. ¡Pero que se sintiera culpable no era lo mismo que aceptar que lo hubieran casado!__

 _— _La podías haber autorizado legalmente.__

 _— _Podía, pero no lo hice. En vez de darle un poder notarial, la convencí para que se casara contigo.__

 _— _Tú…__

 _— _Fue la manera más sencilla que se me ocurrió. Quiero tener familia cerca, chico, y tú no estás nunca aquí.__

 _ _Darién se sintió aún más culpable, sin embargo…__

 _— _Pero no puedes casarme con una mujer sin ni siquiera comentármelo.__

 _— _Me diste poderes para hacerlo.__

 _— _¿Poderes? Pero si ni siquiera has tenido mi firma.__

 _— _Sí que he tenido tu firma —contestó con una sonrisa—. Si te molestaras en leer los papeles de la familia que te envío para que firmes, te habrías dado cuenta de que me estabas firmando un papel autorizando tu matrimonio.__

 _ _Maldición. Endimión tenía razón. Cada vez que recibía un montón de papeles de la familia Chiba, se limitaba a firmarlos y a enviarlos de vuelta. Nunca le habían apasionado los negocios. Lo que a Darién le apasionaba era la Marina. Y siempre había mantenido los dos mundos separados. Obviamente su abuelo se había dado cuenta y había sacado provecho de su desinterés. Se sintió irritado y admirado a la vez.__

 _— _Bien. Me alegro de que te des cuenta de que llevo razón. Yo te sustituí en la ceremonia de la boda. Era consciente de que, si no habías venido a casa después de mi ataque, seguro que no vendrías ni a tu propia boda… —añadió.__

 _— _La verdad es que tampoco fui invitado…__

 _— _Mi amigo, el juez Harris, se encargó de todo. Le di a serena una semana de vacaciones cuando estuve recuperado y dijimos que os habíais marchado juntos de luna de miel.__

 _— _Nos habíamos marchado.__

 _— _Sí, y funcionó bien. Estos meses he pensado que no había prisa en comunicártelo.__

 _— _Sobre todo porque yo no tenía ningún interés en casarme.__

 _ _Endimión frunció el ceño. Darién se sintió tal y como se había sentido en aquel despacho con trece años tras haber roto un cristal con un balón. Tan incómodo y avergonzado. La única diferencia residía en que ya no era un niño que necesitaba una regañina.__

 _— _¿Cómo te ha podido convencer para hacer esto, Endimión? —insistió.__

 _ _En respuesta, el abuelo se puso en pie y lo miró de una forma que siempre lo había asustado.__

 _— _¿Te crees que soy un viejo tonto que se deja engatusar por una cara bonita que quiere cazar mi fortuna? ¿De verdad piensas que he perdido ya la cabeza, chica?__

 _— _¿Y qué otra cosa puedo pensar? —preguntó también poniéndose en pie y mirándolo fijamente—. Vengo a hacer una visita y…__

 _— _Después de dos años —puntualizó Endimión.__

 _— _Y me encuentro con que me has casado con una mujer que no he visto en la vida porque quieres tener familia cerca.__

 _— _Vigila el tono que usas conmigo, chico. Todavía no estoy senil, ya sabes.__

 _— _No he dicho en ningún momento que lo estés.__

 _— _Pero lo has pensado —dijo antes de darse la vuelta para sentarse tras su mesa de trabajo, su centro de poder. Desde aquella silla Simón había dirigido la fortuna de la familia Chiba durante más de cinco décadas—. Y te voy a decir algo más. Serena no quería participar. Todo ha sido idea mía.__

 _— _Y aceptó porque tiene un corazón de oro —replicó Darién irónico.__

 _— _Por supuesto que no. Ha sido un negocio, simple y llanamente. Le voy a pagar cinco millones de dólares.__

 _— _Cinco… Así que ha aceptado por el dinero, ¿y luego dices que no es una caza fortunas?__

 _— _Pues claro que no lo es, y te darás cuenta en cuanto la conozcas un poco —respondió. Agarró un bolígrafo y jugueteó con él—. Tuve que convencerla para que aceptara el dinero y me hiciera el favor. Es una buena chica y muy trabajadora. Ha hecho mucho por este pueblo y mucho por tu nombre.__

 _— _Cuánto me alegro —replicó negando con la cabeza.__

 _— _Deberías estar agradecido. Te he escogido una esposa que es trabajadora y que tiene un corazón enorme.__

 _— _Agradecido —repitió. Se inclinó sobre la mesa—. Voy a estar agradecido cuando obtenga una maldita anulación de matrimonio, Endimión. O al menos un divorcio. Tan pronto como sea posible.__

 _— _Tenía que haberme imaginado que no ibas a saber apreciarla —murmuró Endimión disgustado.__

 _— _Pues sí.__

 _— _Si abres los ojos y la ve como yo la veo, cambiarás de opinión —declaró tan satisfecho, que Darién se sintió furioso.__

 _ _Durante toda la vida Endimión había sido la persona con la que había podido contar. Había sido quien le había enseñado el significado de las palabras «dedicación» y «honor». Le había inculcado el valor del bien y del mal. Y de repente le estaba explicando cómo había llevado a cabo un matrimonio que Darién no deseaba, sólo porque a él le había convenido.__

 _— _Mi opinión no tiene que cambiar. En primer lugar, ¿por qué se supone que debería apreciar que me hayas casado con una mujer a la que no quiero? Una mujer a la que estás pagando.__

 _— _Ya te lo he dicho. Ella no quería el dinero. La tuve que convencer para que lo aceptara.__

 _— _Sí, claro. Y estoy seguro de que te costó mucho convencerla. ¿Cinco millones de dólares? Maldita sea, Endimión. ¿En qué estabas pensando?__

 _— _Tú no estabas aquí —dijo el anciano suavemente—. Me estoy recuperando, Darién, y tú no estabas aquí. Serena sí.__

 _— _Ella es tu secretaria —dijo a pesar de la culpa que estaba sintiendo.__

 _— _Es más que eso.__

 _— _Ahora desde luego —señaló Darién.__

 _— _No la conoces —añadió en un susurro—. Vino aquí para construir su propia vida y lo ha hecho. Y ha sido una buena esposa para ti…__

 _— _¡Pero si yo no he estado aquí!__

 _— _Y una buena nieta para mí.__

 _ _En eso Darién tenía que darle la razón. Caza fortunas o no, la mujer rubia llena de curvas se había portado muy bien con Endimión. Cuando él se había enterado de que su abuelo había estado al borde de la muerte se había sentido culpable por no haber estado a su lado. Pero su trabajo era así. Su vida dependía de las órdenes que recibía.__

 _ _Así que, saber que al menos Endimión no había estado solo, estaba bien. Y en ese sentido estaba agradecido, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a la rubia porque el enfado no se lo había permitido.__

 _— _Serena merece tu respeto —le advirtió Endimión señalándolo con el dedo.__

 _— _Por haberse casado conmigo sin conocerme de nada para contentar a su jefe. Claro, me inspira mucho respeto.__

 _— _Nunca has sabido escuchar —replicó Endimión.__

 _— _Te acabo de escuchar. Lo que pasa es que no me interesa lo que me dices. No quiero una esposa.__

 _ _Lo cierto era que había estado pensando sobre su futuro y, entre las distintas posibilidades, había considerado, durante aproximadamente treinta segundos, casarse. Pero pensar en hacer algo y hacerlo eran cosas bien distintas. Y si finalmente decidía casarse, sería él mismo quien escogiera a su esposa, gracias.__

 _— _Podría ser peor —añadió Endimión.__

 _— _¿Ah, sí? No lo creo. No me imagino nada peor a pagar a una mujer para que se convierta en mi esposa.__

 _— _Eso demuestra que no tienes ni idea. Serena es maravillosa.__

 _— _No lo dudo —murmuró irónico—. No voy a seguir casado con ella —declaró en un tono de voz más alto. Endimión suspiró.__

 _— _Ya lo suponía. Aunque debes saber que Margie tampoco quiere seguir casada contigo. Pero se ha portado muy bien conmigo y no quiero que pase vergüenza por ti.__

 _— _Desde luego. No quiero avergonzar a nadie.__

 _ _Endimión volvió a suspirar y continuó hablando como si nada.__

 _— _Está preparando una gran fiesta por mi ochenta cumpleaños y tampoco me gustaría que se estropeara.__

 _— _Vaya, me doy cuenta de que hay muchas expectativas —murmuró.__

 _— _Así que, hasta que pase la fiesta, espero que te comportes como un marido, tal y como esperan todos en el pueblo.__

 _— _¿Perdona? —no se había imaginado una petición así.__

 _— _Ya me has oído. A la gente de Springville le gusta serena. La respetan. No voy a permitir que la conviertas en el hazmerreír del pueblo. Además, tú te vas a volver a marchar, de eso no me cabe duda… —esperó a recibir una confirmación.__

 _ _Darién asintió.__

 _— _Tengo que incorporarme en un mes.__

 _ _Endimión volvió a fruncir el ceño.__

 _— _Bueno, yo me quedaré y espero que serena también, así que no le arruines la vida aquí sólo por un enfado.__

 _— _No me gustaría causarle a serena ninguna molestia —replicó apretando los dientes.__

 _— _Si después de la fiesta sigues queriendo la anulación…__

 _— _La querré.__

 _— _No te frenaré y estoy seguro de que serena tampoco. Pero hasta ese momento harás las cosas a mi manera.__

 _ _Darién miró a su abuelo y se encontró con la expresión impenetrable de su rostro. Endimión Chiba había tomado una decisión y nada, salvo un ataque nuclear, lograría que cambiara de opinión. Darién se sintió aún más irritado. Estaba atrapado.__

 _ _Pero serena era un anciano y él le debía demasiado. Así que accedería a hacer las cosas tal y como le pedía su abuelo. Se quedaría a la fiesta y, cuando regresara a la base, iniciaría los procedimientos para la anulación del matrimonio.__

 _— _Vale —contestó tratando de disimular la frustración—. Mientras esté en el pueblo me comportaré como un marido.__

 _— _En casa también.__

 _— _¿Qué?__

 _— _¿Te has quedado sordo? Deberías mirarte el oído —dijo con una media sonrisa—. Mientras estés en esta casa, serás un hombre casado. No quiero que el servicio trate mal a serena. Todo el mundo en esta casa sabe que estáis casados.__

 _ _Darién estaba todavía encajando la nueva situación cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su «esposa».__


	4. Capítulo 3

__**Autor: Serenity-venus025.**__

 _ **Capítulo Tres** **.**_

— _Endimión—dijo ignorando a Darién—, ¿está todo bien?_

— _Sí, sí. Sólo le estaba explicando la situación a Darién._

— _Bien —repuso._

 _A juzgar por la cara del nieto no le debía de haber hecho mucha gracia la explicación de Endimión. A ella tampoco le hacía gracia estar en aquella situación._

 _Serena no había querido casarse con Darién, pero lo había hecho por Endimión. Y aunque Darién no la creyera, no habían sido los cinco millones los que la habían convencido, sino la mirada asustada del anciano. Eso era lo que la había empujado a aceptar formar parte en aquella locura de plan._

 _Aquel año había sido la primera vez en su vida que había tenido la sensación de pertenecer a un lugar. Había sentido que tenía un abuelo, un hogar, un lugar propio, gente de la que preocuparse y que se preocupaba por ella._

 _Y eso no tenía precio para serena._

 _Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que haber estado casada con Darién cuando no había estado en casa había resultado mucho más sencillo. Al mirarlo le parecía… muy grande. Sus espaldas, su pecho, aquellos ojos azules._

 _Su ceño fruncido._

 _Serena también frunció el ceño y después miró a Endimión._

— _Ha llegado el médico —anunció._

— _Maldita sea —soltó, y se puso a revolver los papeles de su mesa—. Serena, dile que estoy muy ocupado y que no puedo verlo hoy. Que lo intente la semana que viene. O mejor el mes que viene._

— _No hay forma de escapar, Endimión—contestó con una media sonrisa. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que tratara de escabullirse siempre de las revisiones médicas._

— _¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Darién._

 _Serena lo miró reticente y sintió un cosquilleo en su interior. Aquel hombre tenía unos ojos increíbles. Aunque eso a ella le daba exactamente igual. Sobre todo porque unos ojos bonitos no compensaban un carácter arrogante. Sin embargo, parecía preocupado por su abuelo y eso bastó para conmover a serena._

— _No, es sólo una revisión —se apresuró a contestar para tranquilizarlo—. El médico viene a casa cada dos semanas ya que no confía en que Endimión acuda a la consulta._

— _Soy un hombre ocupado. Demasiado como para perder el tiempo con un matasanos —murmuró._

 _Darién se cruzó de brazos._

— _Pero Darién está bien, ¿no? Está recuperado._

 _Serena asintió y se obligó a dejar de fijarse en los músculos que se marcaban a través de la camiseta negra de Darién. Estaba realmente fuerte._

— _Sí… eh, sí —tragó saliva. Estaba nerviosa—. Se ha recuperado completamente. Las revisiones ahora mismo son rutinarias._

— _Rutinarias —murmuró de nuevo Endimión—. No sé qué tiene de rutinario interrumpir la vida de un hombre cada dos por tres. Eso es lo que me gustaría saber…_

— _Bien. Me alegro de que todo esté bien, pero, por supuesto, me gustaría hablar directamente con el médico —añadió Darién._

— _¿Y por qué ibas a hablar tú con él? Es mi médico y no necesito más niñeras —replicó Endimión mirando a serena._

— _Por supuesto que puedes hablar con él —contestó ella a Darién sin hacer caso del anciano._

 _De repente los dos se estaban comportando de forma correcta. Sin embargo, serena no era tonta y se dio cuenta de que todavía había algo oscuro en su mirada._

— _¿Quién está al cargo de la situación? —preguntó Darién._

— _Yo —respondió una voz nueva. Era el doctor Harris que acababa de entrar sonriente en la habitación._

 _Se trataba de un hombre mayor, con el pelo gris y que escondía una dulce mirada detrás de sus gafas. Caminó hacia Darién y le dio la mano._

— _Me alegro de verte de nuevo en casa, Darién. Ha pasado mucho tiempo._

— _Sí —repuso, y le dedicó una mirada rápida a serena—. Sí que ha pasado._

— _Has perdido el tiempo viniendo hoy. Estoy demasiado ocupado y por ahora no necesito más pastillas, gracias —dijo Endimión sin dejar de mover papeles._

— _No le haga caso, doctor —añadió serena sonriendo._

— _Nunca le hago caso —respondió. Soltó la mano de Darién y abrazó a serena—. No sé lo que hubiéramos hecho sin tu esposa por aquí este año, Darién._

— _¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Darién pausadamente._

— _Así es —contestó Endimión._

— _Esta mujer es una maravilla —añadió el doctor—. Además de encargarse de que el cabezota de tu abuelo haga lo que tiene que hacer, nos ha ayudado a recaudar dinero para construir un nuevo quirófano anexo a la clínica. Por supuesto, nos dijo que tú también habías participado en la idea._

— _¿Eso os ha dicho? —preguntó con la mirada clavada en serena._

— _Sí. Nos ha contado que después del ataque al corazón de Endimión te querías asegurar de que la clínica estuviera dotada con todo el instrumental necesario para que los vecinos no se tengan que ir a otro pueblo. Significa mucho para la gente que demuestres que Springville sigue siendo tu hogar._

— _Me alegro de haber servido de ayuda._

— _Endimión siempre ha dicho que llegaría el día en que empezarías a mostrar más interés por el pueblo. Y por lo visto parece que llevaba razón. Así que quiero darte las gracias en persona y no sólo por la clínica, sino por todo lo que has hecho._

— _¿Todo lo que he hecho? —preguntó Darién cada vez más desconcertado._

— _Doctor Harris —interrumpió serena para desviar la conversación—. ¿No tenía más citas hoy?_

— _Es verdad, es verdad. Será mejor que me ponga a trabajar. Sólo quería decirte que todo el pueblo aprecia lo que estás haciendo, Darién. Ha sido muy importante. Todo._

— _¿Todo? ¿Qué es todo? —preguntó mirando a serena._

— _¿Tú no has venido aquí a mortificarme? —Le preguntó Endimión al médico—. ¿O te vas a pasar el día ahí de pie charlando con Darién?_

— _Tienes razón. ¿Por qué no os vais a dar un paseo mientras examino a este refunfuñón? —Preguntó el médico, y después le guiñó un ojo a Darién—. Dios sabe que, si tuviera una esposa tan bonita a la que no hubiera visto en meses, me gustaría estar a solas con ella._

— _Eso es justo lo que estaba pensando —contestó Darién, y serena inspiró profundamente. La verdad era que no deseaba estar a solas con él—. Vamos, cariño —añadió agarrando con fuerza el codo de ella—. Vamos a ponernos al día._

 _Sólo tuvo tiempo de girarse para mirar a Endimión, quien levantó el pulgar y la miró enigmáticamente, antes de que Hunter la sacara del despacho._

 _Las piernas de Darién eran tan largas que serena casi tuvo que correr para seguir su paso. El cerró la puerta del estudio y la miró fijamente. Aunque fuera difícil de creer, sus ojos eran hielo y fuego al mismo tiempo._

— _Tienes que explicarme algunas cosas, nena._

— _Ya te he dicho que no me llames así —si había pensado que serena se iba a replegar y a pedir clemencia, estaba muy equivocado. En el baño la había pillado por sorpresa y por eso no había sido más directa. Pero ya había tenido tiempo para pensar y para recuperar la confianza en sí misma. Ella no había hecho nada malo y Darién Chiba no podía decir lo mismo._

 _Echó un vistazo al vestíbulo, con sus muebles solemnes, y recordó la primera vez que había entrado en aquella mansión con aspecto de castillo. Se había sentido realmente intimidada, sin embargo, había logrado que aquel caserón se convirtiera en su hogar. Había puesto alfombras orientales de color rojo sobre los suelos de madera y grandes jarrones de cristal con arreglos florales por las esquinas._

 _El castillo era su hogar y no estaba dispuesta a que Darién le arrebatara aquella sensación._

— _No te debo nada —declaró en un tono calmado, lo que no fue sencillo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de él, sin embargo no parecía contento._

— _Ese no es el enfoque adecuado._

— _Y qué hay de éste: me estás haciendo daño —contestó mirando lo dedos de Darién que seguían clavados en su brazo. Inmediatamente aquellos dedos dejaron de hacer presión, sin embargo no la soltó._

— _Perdona —soltó un suspiro y miró a su alrededor. Tras asegurarse de que estaban solos, prosiguió hablando—: Pero creo que después de lo que Endimión acaba de contarme, tú y yo tenemos que hablar._

— _¿Endimión te lo ha explicado todo?_

 _Menos mal. Se suponía que aquella conversación debía haber tenido lugar antes de que Endimión llegara. De haber sido así, todo hubiera resultado mucho más sencillo. Pero, si Endimión ya le había contado todo, ¿qué quedaba por hablar?_

— _Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que me parezca bien, así que, empieza a hablar._

 _Serena se soltó y dio un paso atrás como medida de prevención._

— _No sé por qué tengo que darte una explicación si Endimión ya te lo ha contado todo._

— _Pues a mí sí que se me ocurre una razón. De hecho se me ocurren cinco millones de razones —añadió._

— _En serio, espero que no pienses que estoy haciendo esto por dinero._

— _¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo?_

— _¿Por qué eres tan arrogante, sentencioso, hijo de…?_

 _Darien la miró fijamente, la agarró para acercarse a ella y de repente la besó. Fue un beso tan intenso que serena casi se olvidó de respirar._

 _Una sensación increíble atravesó su cuerpo. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y pudo sentir la sangre correr agitadamente por sus venas. Estaba tan confundida que, si le hubieran preguntado su nombre en aquel momento, no habría podido contestar._

 _En el momento en que los labios de Darién la rozaron, el resto del mundo desapareció. Su lengua cálida abriéndose paso en la boca de serena. La respiración entrecortada. La tensión de sus brazos al abrazarla. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo con la misma intensidad._

 _Abrió los labios para corresponderle, ávida, respondiendo a la pasión que el cuerpo de Darién desprendía. De repente no le importó que fuera molesto, cabezota y arrogante. Lo único que le importó era lo que le estaba haciendo sentir. Nunca había reaccionado de aquella manera ante un simple beso. Pero es que no se trataba de un beso cualquiera._

 _Era un beso que contenía calor y fuego, lujuria y pasión y una energía que estaba amenazando con consumir a serena._

 _Un beso que acabó tan pronto como había comenzado. En cuanto Darién la soltó, ella se tambaleó levemente. Era lo mínimo después de aquel arrebato._

— _¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? —balbuceó._

 _La comisura de los labios de Darién se curvó al contener una sonrisa y de repente miró por encima de serena._

— _¡Sophie!_

 _Oh, el ama de llaves. Serena se sintió de repente avergonzada. Sin embargo Darién le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se mantuvo a su lado mientras saludaba a la mujer._

— _Estaba tan ocupado recuperando el tiempo perdido con mi esposa que no te he visto subir —añadió._

 _¿Cómo era capaz de bromear, de reírse y de hablar con coherencia después de lo que acababan de experimentar? serena lo miró sin poder creer que se mostrara impasible tras aquel beso. ¿Acaso no había sentido lo mismo que ella?_

— _Oh, no se preocupe. Siempre es bonito ver a dos tortolitos enamorados. Me alegro mucho de que esté en casa. Y ahora, suban arriba y los esperaremos para la cena, ¿vale? La cocinera está preparando su plato favorito, señor Darién —dijo el ama de llaves, y le dio un pequeño abrazo—. Todos estamos muy contentos de que esté en casa, ¿verdad, serena?_

 _Darién la miró desafiante._

— _¿Es así, nena? ¿Estás contenta de que esté en casa?_

 _Serena todavía estaba alterada por el beso, pero no quería mostrarle cómo le había afectado. Sobre todo porque parecía que para él no había significado nada. Se obligó a mirarlo y forzó una sonrisa._

— _«Contenta» no llega a describir lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos._

 _La cena fue interminable._

 _Endimión estaba presidiendo la mesa como si fuese Navidad o algo así. Darién estaba sentado frente a su «esposa», quien pasaba de ignorarlo a devorarlo con la mirada. No podía dejar de pensar que no debía haberla besado._

 _Maldición._

 _Desde que la había besado sólo podía pensar en volver a hacerlo. Pero no podía repetirse. No quería complicarse más en el plan que había urdido su abuelo. Por lo que parecía, su esposa estaba dispuesta a seducirlo para convertir aquel matrimonio en real. Quizás ése fuera el gran plan de serena._

 _¿Pero cómo iba a ser su plan si había sido Darién quien la había besado? Apretó los dientes y trató de ignorar a la mujer que estaba frente a él. Trató de olvidar la calidez de sus labios. Pero fue inútil. Llevaba horas intentando olvidar la chispa eléctrica que había desatado un fuego intenso en su interior._

 _Dios, si Sophie no hubiera aparecido, Darién se hubiera visto tentado a colocar a serena contra la pared y…_

 _No debía seguir pensando en aquella dirección._

 _El cuerpo de Darién aún estaba tenso y ansioso, su mente, obsesionada con aquella mujer. Cuando la había abrazado había sentido que eran dos piezas que encajaban a la perfección. La presión del cuerpo de serena contra el suyo le había afectado de tal manera durante toda la mañana, que aún estaba excitado._

 _No obstante, no pertenecía al tipo de chicas que normalmente atraía a Darién. Un motivo más para no comprender por qué tenía tal necesidad de volver a sentir su piel, de volver a besarla cuando en realidad debía estar pensando en cómo deshacerse de ella. Al fin y al cabo, se había colado en su casa._

 _Sin embargo…_

 _Maldita fuera. La miró una vez más. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color azul de manga corta con cuello alto. Darién se imaginó desabrochándole el vestido, tumbándola sobre la colcha que cubría su cama, besando cada milímetro de su piel. Se imaginó dentro de ella y…_

 _Y si no lograba apartarla de sus pensamientos, no iba a conseguir levantarse de aquella mesa sin que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la deseaba._

 _Se forzó por recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Observó de nuevo a la rubia que tenía enfrente para no quedarse en la mera apariencia. Tenía el aspecto de ser una mujer joven haciéndole un favor a un anciano, sin embargo, Darién sabía muy bien que era una excelente actriz. Si estaba engatusándolo a él, qué no habría conseguido con Endimión._

 _Serena y Darién no se había vuelto a encontrar después de la «charla» de aquella mañana. Después de que la hubiese besado. Él no había querido exponerse a estar otra vez a solas con serena. Había preferido salir a dar un paseo en uno de los caballos de Endimión aunque no había dejado de pensar en ella._

— _¿Más vino, Darién? —le preguntó su abuelo._

— _Sí, gracias._

 _Mientras le servían pensó que no había suficiente alcohol en el mundo para calmar el deseo salvaje que le había asaltado. ¿Por qué serena? ¿Por qué esa mujer bajita, peleona y mentirosa? Darién acababa de terminar su relación con Gretchen, una modelo alta y esbelta que tenía la cara de un ángel. Y sin embargo, no le había llegado tan dentro como aquella rubia con un simple beso._

 _Apretó los dientes y se sirvió un poco más de carne asada, su plato favorito. La cena había sido preparada en su honor. Darién había estado deseando regresar a casa. Unos días libres para descansar y no preocuparse por nada. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Cada vez que se cruzaba con alguien del servicio en cualquier lugar de la casa, le guiñaban un ojo o había extrañas risitas._

 _Le molestaba que el servicio le tratara de aquella forma. Le irritaba estar junto a su esposa y no poder ni tocarla. Aquello era más parecido al infierno que a un permiso de descanso._

 _En la última misión en la que había estado, Darién se había quedado solo, herido y se había tenido que abrir camino en territorio enemigo. Se había pasado ocho días así, luchando por mantenerse con vida. Pero comparado con lo que le estaba sucediendo en aquel momento, la misión le parecía un fin de semana en Disneylandia._

— _Hay un baile a finales de semana —anunció Endimión—. Para celebrar el nuevo anexo de la clínica._

— _Muy bien —replicó Darién. ¡Cómo si a él le importara el dichoso baile!_

— _Ahora que estás aquí, llevarás a serena y ambos representaréis a la familia._

— _¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado, y por el rabillo del ojo miró a serena y se dio cuenta de que estaba tan sorprendida como él._

— _Que acompañarás a tu esposa al baile. Es lo que la gente espera. Después de todo habéis sido vosotros dos los que habéis hecho posible la construcción._

— _Yo no he tenido nada que ver —le recordó Darién. Su abuelo lo miró fijamente._

— _Mientras la gente en el pueblo esté convencida de lo contrario, será como ellos dicen._

— _No tiene por qué acompañarme —intervino serena. Parecía reticente a pasar más tiempo del necesario con Darién. ¿Pero por qué de repente se estaba sintiendo molesto?—. Le diré a todo el mundo que aún le duele la herida de bala._

 _Darién frunció el ceño. No tenía ganas de ir al maldito baile, pero tampoco le apetecía en absoluto que se inventaran excusas para justificar su ausencia. Sobre todo si quien las inventaba era serena._

— _Se te da muy bien mentir, ¿no? —le soltó. Serena se volvió y lo miró detenidamente. Sonrió con desdén._

— _Pues la verdad es que desde que me tuve que inventar un motivo para justificar que no te dignaras a venir a ver a tu abuelo, sí, he aprendido a mentir. Gracias por apreciarlo._

— _Nadie te lo pidió._

— _¿Quién hubiera respondido a la gente si no?_

— _No había razón para mentir —añadió Darién soltando el tenedor—. Todo el mundo en el pueblo sabe cuál es mi trabajo._

 _Serena también dejó el tenedor a un lado. Calmadamente. Sin apresurarse, lo cual irritó a Darién todavía más._

— _Y todo el mundo en el pueblo sabe que podrías haber pedido un permiso por asuntos familiares, ¿no es así como lo llamáis en el ejército?_

— _Ni siquiera estaba en el país —le contestó apretando los dientes._

 _Serena no contestó, sólo lo miró fijamente, pero Darién supo exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Era cierto que había estado fuera del país cuando a Endimión le había dado el ataque, pero cuando había regresado podía haber ido a visitar a su anciano abuelo. Sin embargo, se había conformado con una llamada de teléfono para interesarse por la salud de Endimión._

 _Si Darién hubiera hecho el esfuerzo, habría llegado a tiempo de disuadir a su abuelo de aquel absurdo plan del matrimonio y no hubiera estado metido en ese lío._

— _Bien. Has ganado esta vez. Te llevaré al maldito baile —reconoció mirando fijamente a serena._

— _No quiero que… —comenzó a responder ella, pero Endimión la interrumpió._

— _Excelente —dijo brindando con su nieto._

— _No puedes beber, Endimión—añadió, serena y después suspiró._

— _¿Qué sentido tiene vivir eternamente si no puedes tomarte una copa de vino en la comida como cualquier hombre decente?_

— _El agua es decente —añadió ella. Parecía que había olvidado la guerra abierta contra Darién para centrarse en el anciano quejica que presidía la mesa._

— _Son los perros los que beben agua —insistió Endimión._

— _Y tú también._

— _Ahora._

— _Endimión, ya sabes lo que ha dicho el doctor Harris. Ni vino ni tabaco._

— _Malditos médicos, dirigiendo la vida de uno y encima dicen que es por mi bien. Y tú —dijo mirando mal a serena—, se supones que estás de mi lado._

— _Estoy de tu lado, Endimión. Quiero que vivas muchos años más._

— _Sin divertirme en absoluto, ¿no?_

 _Darién contempló la discusión y sintió una extraña envidia. Era evidente que habían tenido la discusión mil veces. Estaban muy unidos. Formaban un equipo, eso era innegable._

 _Él era el extraño en aquella mesa. No pertenecía a aquella escena, a pesar de estar en la casa en la que había crecido junto a su abuelo. Aquella mujer… la «esposa» de Darién, lo había borrado de la foto._

 _¿O quizás fuera él mismo el responsable de estar fuera?_

 _Había sido un día horroroso. Necesitaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad._

— _¿Sabéis una cosa? Estoy destrozado. Creo que me voy a la cama —dijo interrumpiendo la discusión de las dos personas que lo estaban ignorando por completo._

— _Buena idea —contestó endimion fijando su atención en Darién—. ¿Por qué no os subís los dos a vuestra habitación y descansáis?_

 _Silencio._

 _Pasaron varios segundos hasta que uno de los dos consiguió abrir la boca._

— _¿Nuestra habitación? —balbuceó serena._

 _Darién miró a su abuelo._

 _Endimión sonrió._


	5. Capítulo 4

_Autor: Serenity-venus025._

 _ **Capítulo Cuatro**_

— _Yo no voy a dormir en el suelo —le anunció Darién a serena._

— _Bueno —contestó ella desde dentro del vestidor—. Pues tampoco vas a dormir conmigo._

 _Dios santo, ¿cómo iba a compartir cama con el hombre que la había besado hasta hacerla perder el sentido aquella misma mañana? Si la besaba de nuevo, serena corría el peligro de ceder a los sentimientos que la estaban asediando y entonces, ¿qué sería de ella?_

— _No te hagas ilusiones, nena. No quiero tu cuerpo, sino el colchón. Te aseguro que no voy a dormir en el suelo de mi propia habitación._

 _Serena frunció el ceño. Por lo visto no tenía por qué preocuparse ya que Darién no había sentido nada parecido al terremoto que la había sacudido a ella cuando la había besado. ¿Se sentía insultada o afortunada?_

— _Bien, yo dormiré en el suelo —dijo finalmente._

— _Como gustes —replicó él._

— _¡Serás capaz! ¿Me vas a dejar dormir en el suelo en vez de dormir tú como haría un caballero?_

— _Nunca he dicho que fuera un caballero —replicó._

— _Bien, pues yo no voy a dormir en el suelo —afirmó. Aquélla era su habitación. Llevaba un año siendo su habitación. ¿Por qué iba a ser ella quien durmiera incómoda? Además, como Darién no estaba interesado sexualmente en ella, estaría perfectamente a salvo._

— _Como quieras._

— _Pero no intentes hacer nada —le advirtió. Una advertencia que debía hacerse a sí misma también._

 _Darién soltó una carcajada._

— _No te preocupes, ya te he dicho que estás completamente a salvo._

 _Asqueroso. Con qué facilidad la despreciaba. Evidentemente el beso que le había dado no había significado nada para él. ¿Cómo le iba a haber impresionado si los hombres nunca se habían interesado por serena?_

 _Era demasiado bajita y… con demasiadas curvas. Probablemente a Darién le gustaran las mujeres altas y esbeltas que soñaran con un bombón como él para una aventura. Su mujer ideal nunca se hubiera fijado en un hombre normal y corriente porque ni siquiera los vería por la calle. Su mujer ideal no llevaría camisetas de algodón sino tejidos de seda. Sería como un maniquí, sin mis chelines, ni curvas ni arrugas. Su mujer ideal no tendría por qué casarse con un hombre representado por su abuelo, fundamentalmente porque los hombres harían cola en la puerta de su casa para casarse con ella. Su mujer ideal no se derretiría con un simple beso._

— _Oh, Dios, ¿cómo me habré metido en este lío? —murmuró aún dentro del vestidor._

 _Estar casada con Darién mientras había estado fuera había sido muy sencillo. Perfecto. Se lo había imaginado como un marido perfecto. Sensato y cariñoso. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que el hombre real estaba a años luz del inventado?_

 _Salió del vestidor y se encontró con que Darién ya estaba parapetado dentro de la cama. En el lado de serena._

— _Muévete —le ordenó con la mano._

— _Es una cama enorme. Hay sido suficiente para los dos —le recordó él._

 _No había cama lo suficientemente grande en el país como para que serena pudiera compartirla cómodamente con Darién. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que aquella situación le resultaba incómoda. Le iba a costar conciliar el sueño, además iba a tener que dormir en el otro lado de la cama._

— _Estás en mi lado._

 _Darién miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros. No llevaba camiseta y era realmente fuerte._

— _Ya que soy el único que está metido la cama, me parece que éste es mi lado —replicó con una expresión divertida en los ojos. Su pecho desnudo brillaba como el oro bajo la luz tenue de la lámpara de noche. Se incorporó y la colcha le cubrió sólo de cintura para abajo._

 _Serena tragó saliva sin dejar de apreciar aquel torso. Un vello suave y oscuro le cubría el pecho y descendía en una fina tira por el abdomen perdiéndose debajo de la colcha._

 _Estaba desnudo._

 _Oh, Dios. Serena no iba a pegar ojo en toda la noche. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y se le secó la boca._

— _¿No tienes un pijama? —preguntó nerviosa._

 _Darién sonrió y se le dibujó un hoyuelo encantador en el carrillo izquierdo. ¿Por qué tenía que tener un hoyuelo?_

— _No. No tengo —dijo atravesándola con la mirada, traspasando el camisón de manga larga de algodón de serena. Le llegaba por la rodilla y estaba decorado con florecillas azules. Después la miró a los ojos—. No tienes algo menos…_

 _Serena sintió la desaprobación en su tono de voz. Se puso con los brazos enjarras en una actitud desafiante esperando a que terminara la frase._

— _¿Menos qué?_

— _¿Menos propio de La casa de la pradera?_

 _Serena acarició el agradable camisón. ¿Acaso no estaba guapa? La verdad era que Darién no había podido ser más explícito para decir que no le atraía en absoluto._

— _No hay ningún problema con mi camisón. Es muy mono._

— _Si tú lo dices —repuso él alzando una ceja._

— _Y muy cómodo._

— _De acuerdo._

 _Serena soltó un suspiro. Se terminó de abrochar todos los botones del camisón, que era perfecto. Después volvió a mirar a Darién. Era evidente que estaba acostumbrado a irse a la cama con mujeres que o bien dormían desnudas, o llevaban camisones de encaje y seda._

— _¿Te vas a mover o no?_

— _No._

— _Eres el tipo más insensato y arrogante…_

 _Darién cerró los ojos aposta._

— _Ya he vivido esto. ¿Por qué no posponemos el intercambio de insultos hasta mañana por la mañana?_

— _Vale._

— _De acuerdo. Ahora métete en la cama y duérmete._

 _Maldiciendo, serena dio la vuelta a la cama para meterse en el lado equivocado. A Darién le daba lo mismo dormir con ella. Acababa de cerrar los ojos para mostrarle su desprecio. No podía haber sido más claro a la hora de mostrar su desinterés. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba ella nerviosa y temblando? No era justo._

 _Darién había tirado todos los almohadones al suelo y ella tuvo que apartarlos para poder acceder a la cama. Antes de que se metiera, Darién le abrió la colcha. En aquel movimiento le ofreció otra vista de su deliciosa piel morena, a pesar de que seguía cubierto estratégicamente._

 _De repente se fijó en la venda blanca que tenía en el costado izquierdo, justo sobre la cadera. Con tanta discusión, se le había olvidado que tenía una herida reciente. Serena se sintió mal por haberse metido tanto con él en las condiciones en las que estaba._

— _¿Estás…? —se detuvo y soltó un suspiro. Lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Está bien la herida? Quiero decir, ¿estás bien?_

— _Me emociona que te preocupes por mí —repuso irónicamente—. Sí estoy bien, aunque todavía no completamente recuperado para aventuras de una noche. Así que, como ya te he dicho antes, estás a salvo —volvió a mirar el camisón de serena y negó con la cabeza—. Aunque, si no estuviera herido, te tengo que decir que ese camisón es el mayor repelente que te puedes poner contra un hombre._

 _Inmediatamente serena se arrepintió de haberse preocupado por él. Era un tipo insultante, vasto y arrogante. Ojalá que le doliera la herida como el primer día. Y si en algún momento volvía a sentir aquel absurdo cosquilleo al mirarlo, lo negaría hasta que desapareciera._

— _Eres…_

— _Los insultos por la mañana, ¿recuerdas? —le dijo interrumpiéndola._

— _Vale —dijo tragándose la ristra de insultos que tenía preparada. Era un hombre irritante, pero terriblemente atractivo. Recogió algunas de las almohadas que él había tirado con desdén._

— _¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?_

 _Serena ni lo miró. Prosiguió recogiendo almohadones y apilándolos en línea en el centro de la cama. Cuando estuvieron todos colocados, sonrió._

— _Estoy construyendo una pared entre nosotros. Como bien has señalado, es una cama enorme. Hay sitio de sobra para los dos y para una pared._

— _No necesitas una pared, nena, ya tienes tu camisón._

— _Quizás seas tú quien la necesite —respondió metiéndose en la cama y cubriéndose hasta la barbilla._

— _¿Sí? —preguntó antes de apagar la luz y dejar la estancia a oscuras—. ¿Tienes miedo de violarme en sueños?_

 _Serena cerró los ojos y se giró para darle la espalda._

— _Tengo miedo de asesinarte. Que duermas mal._

 _La mañana siguiente, cuando Darién salió de la ducha, serena estaba dentro del vestidor. Revolvió en su macuto y sacó unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta azul de la Marina._

— _Tengo que ir al pueblo para revisar algunos detalles de la cena del baile —gritó ella desde lo que se había convertido en su vestidor privado._

— _Deja que lo adivine, ¿a que también te encargas tú de la cena?_

 _Por lo que había visto hasta aquel momento, serena «Chiba» se había inmiscuido en todos los asuntos públicos del pueblo. ¿Cuál sería su plan? ¿Por qué se estaría molestando en implicarse en los asuntos de Springville si sólo se había casado con él por los cinco millones de dólares que Endimión le había prometido?_

 _Tenía aún más preguntas sobre serena que el día anterior. Y la primera de todas era por qué demonios se sentía tan atraído por una mujer que, en circunstancias normales, le habría pasado desapercibida._

— _¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entender que a algunas personas simplemente nos gusta sentirnos parte de la comunidad en la que vivimos?_

— _Es que no comprendo tus razones —replicó mirando hacia la puerta entreabierta del vestidor. Intentó no pensar en lo que serena estaba haciendo allí dentro, sin embargo imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo y mojado volvieron a invadir la mente de Darién. Además aún recordaba el beso, la suavidad y la pasión con la que serena lo había recibido._

 _El cuerpo de Darién se endureció como una piedra ante aquel recuerdo. Soltó un gemido y se ajustó los pantalones, aunque no sirvió de mucho. Maldita fuera, lo que necesitaba era una mujer, no una esposa. Habían pasado dos largos meses desde la última vez que había estado con una mujer, pero en aquel momento parecía que habían pasado dos años._

 _Menos mal que aquella mañana se había despertado temprano porque el muro que serena había construido se había caído a media noche. Darién se había sorprendido al descubrir que instintivamente, mientras había estado dormido, había buscado a serena y la había abrazado. Afortunadamente, ella había estado dormida aún cuando él se había despertado. Darién se había separado de ella apresuradamente y había vuelto a construir la estúpida pared._

— _¿Por qué no voy a contribuir si puedo hacerlo? —preguntó saliendo del vestidor y mirándolo a los ojos._

 _Darién le mantuvo la mirada durante un buen rato. La luz de la mañana entraba por las cortinas de encaje iluminando a su radiante esposa. Llevaba puesto un traje negro sin ninguna forma, parecía un saco. La blusa blanca de debajo de la chaqueta estaba abrochada hasta el último botón. Pero a pesar de todo, Darién sintió una oleada de calor y de peligro. Ni siquiera la espléndida Gretchen le había provocado reacciones tan intensas._

 _Se sintió irritado porque su cuerpo le estuviera traicionando cada vez que admiraba a serena._

— _¿No serás en realidad una monja? —le soltó._

— _¿Qué? —replicó confundida._

 _Darién caminó alrededor de ella sin dejar de observarla._

— _Primero el camisón. Y ahora esta cosa._

 _Serena cruzó los brazos bajo los pechos. Darién los miró fijamente y recordó los pezones turgentes y húmedos que llevaban obsesionándolo desde que la había sorprendido en la ducha._

— _No hay nada de malo en este traje —respondió ella._

 _Lo único malo era que escondía un maravilloso cuerpo. Sin embargo, si Darién hubiera sido capaz de recuperar el sentido común, hubiese estado agradecido en vez de molesto._

— _Nada que una hoguera no pudiera arreglar._

 _Serena inspiró profundamente y Darién se volvió a fijar en sus pechos. Ella se dio cuenta y bajó los brazos. Instantáneamente el saco volvió a esconder los encantos de aquel cuerpo._

— _Ahora en serio, ¿por qué escondes ese cuerpo?_

— _¿Perdona? —preguntó ruborizándose. Darién se sintió conmovido a pesar de todo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no conocía a una mujer que se ruborizara._

 _Llevó su dedo hasta la barbilla de serena y le alzó el rostro. Le fascinaban sus ojos aunque sabía que no debía emocionarse. ¿Acaso no bastaba el hecho de que ese mes fuera a estar casado? ¿No bastaba que estuviera excitado constantemente y que la deseara? ¿Acaso ella no estaba sintiéndose igual?_

— _Se te ha olvidado, nena, pero yo he visto el cuerpo que tienes. He visto que tiene curvas y valles y grandes… —sonrió— colinas._

 _Serena se separó de él. Darién se frotó los dedos como si aún pudiera retener su esencia._

— _¿Por qué lo escondes? —añadió él._

— _No estoy escondiendo nada —dijo atravesando la habitación hasta el tocador. Una vez allí agarró un peine y se lo pasó por la cabellera rizada—. Me da igual saber que debería perder unos kilos._

 _Mujeres. Nunca estaban contentas con su cuerpo. Incluso Gretchen estaba constantemente a dieta. Al recordarla se dio cuenta de lo escuálida que estaba, ¿cómo no se había cortado con sus afilados huesos al abrazarla? Sin embargo, el sexo con serena seguro que era una experiencia inolvidable. Aquellas curvas. Una piel tan suave que recorrer y explorar…_

 _Darién se estremeció al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo se estaba volviendo a excitar. Estaba realmente incómodo. Se acercó hasta el tocador y apoyó las manos en él. Estaba tan cerca de serena que su barbilla casi rozaba la cabeza de ella. Encontró su mirada en el espejo._

— _¿No te das cuenta de que esconderse sólo sirve para que un hombre se pregunte qué hay debajo de tanta tela?_

 _La vio tragar saliva en el espejo._

— _Como acabas de recordarme, tú ya sabes lo que hay debajo._

 _Darién sonrió al darse cuenta de que ella estaba colorada. ¿Una mentirosa o una ladrona podían sonrojarse así?_

— _Y ese cuerpo se merece algo mejor —añadió Darién._

— _Gracias por tu opinión —dijo, y se escabulló bajo los brazos de él. Después agarró el bolso y se detuvo en la puerta—. Me tengo que ir, supongo que te veré después._

— _Voy contigo —contestó Darién de repente._

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

 _Darién no tenía una respuesta clara. Lo único que sabía era que no estaba listo para separarse tan pronto de ella. De alguna manera, con aquel traje de saco le pareció una criatura vulnerable. Darién sintió un repentino deseo de protegerla, aunque fuera totalmente ilógico. Serena no necesitaba su protección, lo que necesitaba era que la echara de la mansión. Eso era lo que pensaba hacer antes de marcharse. Sin embargo, en aquel momento era su esposa, quisiera Darién o no, y más les valía a ambos hacerse a la idea._

— _Había pensado en acercarme hoy al pueblo a visitar a algunos viejos amigos —anunció._

— _Oh._

— _Pero acabo de cambiar de opinión. Creo que vamos a ir mejor a la ciudad —dijo tras observar de nuevo el traje de serena._

— _¿A San Francisco?_

— _Eso es —dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama. Se puso las botas y se volvió a poner de pie._

— _¿Por qué? —preguntó serena desconcertada._

— _Para comprarte ropa nueva._

— _No necesito ropa nueva._

— _Mira, ya estamos discutiendo otra vez. Tú ganaste la partida de anoche, pero ésta la voy a ganar yo._

— _Darién… —se detuvo y frunció el ceño. Era como si pronunciar su nombre le resultara extraño—. No hay ningún motivo para comprarme ropa. La que tengo está perfectamente._

— _Ahí es donde te equivocas —contestó acercándose a ella. De nuevo le alzó la barbilla y le sonrió. Sus ojos azules reflejaban enfado y sospecha—. Mira, nena, eres mi mujer. Y mi mujer no puede estar anticuada._

 _Serena parpadeó._

— _¿Anticuada? Este traje no está anticuado. Es un traje de chaqueta._

— _Si tú lo dices —añadió agarrándola del brazo y guiándola hacia la puerta. La parte racional de Darién se preguntaba por qué demonios le importaba cómo fuera vestida, sin embargo no quiso prestar atención. Quería verla vestida con ropa que la favoreciera y que mostrara no sólo su cuerpo, sino su personalidad._

 _«¿Qué personalidad?», se preguntó mientras se perdía en aquellos ojos azules. ¿La de una mentirosa? ¿La de una tramposa? ¿O quizás fuera lo que defendía ser, una mujer haciéndole un favor a un anciano?_

— _No quiero ir de compras._

 _Darién se paró en seco y la miró sonriendo._

— _Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que oigo a una mujer pronunciar esa frase._

— _No trates de ser encantador para convencerme._

— _¿Crees que estoy utilizando mis encantos? Anoche me amenazaste con asesinarme mientras dormía._

— _No te he dicho que estés usando tus encantos. He dicho que no intentes ser encantador, que no lo consigues._

— _Ah, ésta es la esposa que conozco y detesto —soltó Darién sin poder controlarse. Se arrepintió al instante de lo que había dicho._

 _Serena se soltó y lo miró furiosa._

— _Ya sé que no te gusto, pero no tienes por qué ser cruel conmigo._

 _Darién la miró fijamente y vio algo más que rabia en su mirada. La había hecho daño y se sintió fatal. Había estado tan pendiente de sí mismo, en aquel estado constante de excitación del que culpaba exclusivamente a serena, que no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba tan atrapada como él en aquella pantomima._

 _La construcción de un muro de almohadones la noche anterior no había sido un acto propio de una ladrona profesional. Serena se había comportado más como una vestal tratando de proteger su virginidad ante la amenaza de hordas de saqueadores. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en realidad? ¿Quién era en realidad aquella mujer?_

 _Lo mejor sería darle espacio y no atacarla para ver cómo reaccionaba. Darién era paciente. Dios, su entrenamiento, su trabajo, su vida exigían paciencia. Iba a dejar los ataques verbales y a observar cómo reaccionaba ella._

— _Tienes razón —reconoció finalmente. Se sintió complacido al ver que la expresión del rostro de serena era de sorpresa ante sus palabras—. Lo siento._

 _Lo miró unos instantes, como si estuviera tratando de discernir si lo había dicho en serio o no. Finalmente asintió._

— _Vale. Esta es una situación extraña. Para los dos —dijo serena._

— _Es justo lo que estaba pensando —repuso Darién. Interesante. Si era un poco más amable, serena se mostraba menos irritable._

— _Entonces, ¿tregua?_

— _Quizás —contestó pensativo—. Te lo confirmo cuando terminemos las compras._

— _Darién…_

 _Él negó con la cabeza. No iba a ceder en ese punto._

— _Mi esposa no se viste así. No voy a dejar que la gente del pueblo se pregunte por qué no te he comprado ropa nueva. ¿Quieres interpretar el papel de la señora Chiba? Lo vas a hacer, pero mucho mejor vestida. Serena alzó la barbilla y lo miró fijamente. Sin embargo no dijo nada._

— _Muy bien. Esta vez voy a ganar yo —añadió Darién._

 _Serena sintió el contacto de la mano de Darién sobre la espalda y fue como un latigazo eléctrico. Sus nervios se encendieron de forma incontrolable, aun así siguió caminando y hablando para disimular._

 _La calle principal del pueblo se estaba despertando después de un invierno que había sido frío y gris. Había llegado la primavera y el sol brillaba en el cielo azul. Corría una brisa fresca y los maceteros llenos de flores espléndidas adornaban las aceras mientras los vecinos charlaban en corrillos._

 _A serena le encantaba aquel pueblo. Le había gustado desde que había llegado dos años atrás. Era uno de esos pueblos de postal que representaban el estilo de vida Norteamericano. Una bandera ondeaba en el centro de la plaza principal, las madres paseaban con sus carritos y se sentaban en los bancos, los niños sonrientes jugueteaban en la hierba y el aroma del pan, que salía de la panadería, flotaba en la plaza._

 _Para serena, después de haber crecido en Los Ángeles, donde no había sido más que un rostro anónimo en medio de la multitud, llegar a Springville había sido como encontrarse con un viejo amigo. Sentía que pertenecía a aquel lugar. Había encajado. O al menos así había sido hasta aquel momento._

 _Miró al hombre que caminaba a su lado. Serena sabía que no iba a ser capaz de quedarse en Springville después de aquel mes con Darién. Iba a tener que abandonar el pueblo, aquellos vecinos, incluso a Endimión, el abuelo al que había llegado a querer. No sería posible quedarse allí después del divorcio. No iba a ser capaz de soportar las miradas de lástima de sus amigos. No iba a ser capaz tampoco de responder a las preguntas que le harían._

 _Pero sobre todo, no iba a ser capaz de quedarse en el lugar en el que sus fantasías habían muerto._

— _Aun así te digo que deberíamos haber ido a la ciudad —murmuró Darién mientras saludaba con la mano a un vecino._

 _Serena negó con la cabeza. Finalmente había accedido a ir de compras, pero en el pueblo._

— _Eres un Chiba —explicó por tercera vez—. Debes apoyar los comercios locales._

— _Hablas como si fuera el rey del pueblo o algo así. ¿Qué tiene que ver ser un Chiba con comprar donde quiera? —preguntó en voz baja. Serena le oyó perfectamente. Dios, en sólo veinticuatro horas se había acostumbrado a su tono grave y profundo. En qué lío se había metido._

— _Tu familia construyó este pueblo. Las oficinas centrales de tus negocios están aquí. Empleas a la mitad de la población de Springville._

— _Yo no. Endimión—insistió._

— _Los Chibas —le recordó._

— _Bueno, en lo que a mí…_

— _¡Darién! —exclamó para que se callara porque se les estaba acercando una pareja._

— _¿Qué pasa ahora? —murmuró, y se detuvo. La rodeó con un brazo._

 _Desde que habían salido de casa les habían parado varias veces para dar la bienvenida a Darién._

 _Era extraño, pero serena se sentía cómoda en los brazos de él. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía desear al hombre que le iba a arruinar la vida?_

 _Una pareja joven, James y Annie Drake, que iban dados de la mano se acercaron a ellos para saludarlos._

— _Hola, serena. Darién, me alegro mucho de verte de vuelta —dijo el hombre moreno. Llevaba unas gafas gruesas y tenía una amplia sonrisa._

— _Estoy muy contento de haber vuelto a casa, James._

 _Lo dijo de tal manera que sonó convincente, aunque serena sabía que no era cierto. No quería estar allí._

— _Annie, me alegro de verte a ti también. ¿Cómo están los niños? —añadió Darién._

— _Están bien —repuso la mujer rubia—. Sólo le tienes que preguntar a tu mujer. Me ayudó a cuidarlos durante la última reunión de vecinos._

— _No me importó —contestó serena recordando a los dos gemelos de tres años que eran como un torbellino._

— _¿La ayudaste? —preguntó Darién._

— _No sé lo que sería este pueblo sin ella. Nos está ayudando tanto a todos. ¡Tiene ideas maravillosas! —prosiguió Annie._

 _Serena sonrió a su amiga, pero estaba deseando que se callara porque Darién cada vez la estaba abrazando más fuerte._

— _Te creo. Esta mujer es una caja de sorpresas —comentó Darién._

— _Desde luego. Serena es una maravilla —dijo James._

— _Eso dice todo el mundo —añadió Darién abrazándola aún más fuerte. Serena se apoyó en él en un gesto excesivamente romántico. La consecuencia fue un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo._

— _Bueno, sabemos que estáis muy ocupados —dijo James—. Os hemos visto y nos hemos querido parar para daros las gracias personalmente por todo lo que estáis haciendo por el pueblo. Los vecinos realmente lo aprecian._

— _Sí, pero… —comenzó a decir Darién. ¿Acaso iba declarar delante de aquella gente que él no había tenido nada que ver? ¿Iba a decirles que serena se había inventado su colaboración?_

— _Solamente la guardería en la oficina central de Chiba ha sido una bendición —interrumpió Annie llevándose la mano al corazón—. Serena nos dijo que para ti era muy importante que las madres que tenían que trabajar pudieran dejar a sus hijos en un lugar seguro. Al estar en el mismo edificio, podemos trabajar y tener a nuestros hijos cerca._

— _¿Eso os dijo? —preguntó Darién mirando a serena, quien no quiso devolverle la mirada para no sentir su desaprobación._

 _Los ojos de Annie se humedecieron._

— _Dios, qué boba, mira que ponerme así. Es que ha significado mucho para nosotros, Darién. Quiero decir que yo, por ejemplo, necesito trabajar, pero me es mucho más fácil si sé que mis hijos están tan cerca._

— _Bien —murmuró él—. Eso está muy bien, Annie, pero la cuestión es que…_

— _Ves, cariño —le interrumpió serena rápidamente—. Ya te dije que la gente está muy contenta con que hayas demostrado tu interés por el pueblo —no estaba dispuesta a que lo echara todo por tierra._

— _En eso tienes razón. El nuevo campo de fútbol, las flores de la calle principal… Bueno, son muestras de que los Cabot todavía están vinculados al pueblo que construyeron._

— _Y Darién está feliz de hacerlo —dijo serena sonriendo y apoyándose aún más en su esposo._

— _Queríamos darte las gracias personalmente —insistió James—. Y ahora tenemos que irnos. La madre de Annie está cuidando de los dos monstruos y probablemente ya esté agotada. Me alegro mucho de verte, Darién._

— _Gracias —dijo paralizado sin soltar a serena mientras veían marchar a la pareja._

— _Bueno. Será mejor que nos acerquemos a la tienda de Carla —propuso ella suavemente._

— _Un minuto. Primero quiero que me expliques algunas cosas —respondió apretándola contra su cuerpo._

— _¿Qué? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos con cierta timidez._

— _¿Por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó con una expresión indescifrable—. ¿Por qué le has hecho creer a todo el mundo que ha sido idea mía mejorar el pueblo? ¿Por qué no has hecho lo que te diera la gana sin meterme a mí en medio?_

— _Porque soy tu esposa, Darién. Y sin ti, las decisiones no tenía sentido._

— _Pero yo nunca he pedido esto —dijo mirándola con frialdad—. Yo no quería… no quiero ser responsable de nada en este pueblo._

 _Serena negó con la cabeza. Sabía que, aunque Darién no lo reconociera, amaba aquel lugar. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos durante aquel paseo. Lo había notado en la manera en la que había saludado a sus viejos amigos y en la forma en la que había reaccionado al agradecimiento de los Drake._

— _No te das cuenta, Darién —dijo suavemente acariciándole la mejilla. Era la primera vez que lo tocaba voluntariamente—. No tiene que ver con lo que tú quieras. Tiene que ver con lo que ellos necesitan. La gente de Springville necesita sentir que son importantes para los Chibas. Y te guste o no, tú eres un Chiba._


	6. Chapter 5

_**Autor: Serenity-venus025.**_

 _ **Capítulo Cinco**_

— _Eso es una tontería —dijo Endimión—. No hay motivo para que te vayas y no voy a aceptar tu renuncia._

 _Serena suspiró. Se había imaginado que le iba a resultar difícil comunicarle a Endimión la decisión de que se marcharía cuando aquel mes terminara. Pero después de haber pasado la mañana con Darién por el pueblo había sido más que consciente de que no podría quedarse allí una vez que el «matrimonio» terminara. ¿Cómo iba a quedarse?_

 _Cuando Darién se marchara, todo serían caras de pena y preguntas sobre qué habría fallado en aquel maravilloso matrimonio. Serena no quería ni imaginárselo. Aquel lugar había sido un refugio para ella. Había hecho amigos y había tenido un sentimiento de pertenencia que nunca antes había experimentado. Y no quería que nada cambiara. Así que para protegerse a sí misma y a los recuerdos de aquel año, no le quedaba más remedio que marcharse._

— _Tienes que aceptarla, Endimión. Me voy a marchar cuando acabe el mes. Tengo que hacerlo —contestó tristemente._

— _No, no te vas a marchar. Darién no es un idiota y lo sabes. Va a abrir los ojos. Se va a dar cuenta de quién eres. Todo va a salir bien, ya verás._

 _En parte serena quería confiar en las palabras de Endimión, pero no podía. Su sentido común no se lo permitía. Ella y Darién no habían tenido un encuentro armonioso precisamente._

— _Endimión, él piensa que soy una caza fortunas._

 _El anciano soltó una risotada._

— _Pronto se va a dar cuenta de que no es verdad. Le dije que te tuve que obligar a aceptar el dinero._

— _Ya —contestó pestañeando. Serena nunca había querido ese dinero, sin embargo lo había aceptado ante la insistencia de Endimión. Lo único que había deseado era un trabajo honrado del que poder vivir._

 _No se había casado con Darién por el dinero. Lo había hecho por Endimión. Y también había aceptado porque le había agradado la idea de estar casada. Había querido ser deseada._

 _Qué estúpida. Realmente estúpida._

 _Debía haberse dado cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un grave error._

— _No te preocupes por mi nieto, ¿me escuchas? —replicó Endimión poniéndose en pie. Se acercó a ella, la tomó del brazo y caminaron juntos hacia la puerta—. Conozco a Darién desde que nació y estoy seguro de que va a hacer lo correcto._

— _Lo correcto para él es meterme entre rejas —replicó serena. Endimión soltó una carcajada y le acarició el brazo._

— _Confía en mí, serena. Todo va a salir bien._

— _Endimión…_

— _No me digas ni una palabra más ahora —le interrumpió alzando la mano—. Sólo sé tú misma y deja que yo me ocupe de Darién —añadió antes de cerrar la puerta del despacho y dejar a serena._

 _Se quedó pensativa. ¿Habría prestado atención a algo de lo que le había dicho? Probablemente no. Llevaba dos años trabajando para Endimión y ya se había dado cuenta de que era tan cabezota como estaba demostrando ser su nieto._

 _Aquellos días Darién tuvo que sufrir las muestras de gratitud de sus vecinos. Estoicamente, en silencio, aceptó los agradecimientos por cosas que no había hecho, de personas a las que ni si quiera conocía._

 _Serena había tenido razón. Las personas de Springville necesitaban saber que sus puestos de trabajo y sus vidas estaban a salvo. Y eso suponía sentir el interés y la implicación de la familia Chiba._

 _Y su esposa era la reina de la implicación. Participaba en media docena de comités. Pasaba parte del día trabajando con Endimión, pero en su tiempo libre se dedicaba a ser la primera dama del pueblo._

 _Maldición. Estaba molesto por todo el tiempo que serena estaba dedicando a Springville, sobre todo porque no lograba averiguar cuál era su verdadera motivación. Además, ¿por qué estaba repartiéndose los méritos de todo lo que había hecho con él? ¿Qué más le daba a serena si la gente del pueblo quería u odiaba a Darién? ¿Qué más le daba que se replantara el pequeño campo de fútbol y que hubiera nuevos vestuarios para los chavales?_

 _¿Por qué estaba empeñada en hacerse un sitio en aquel pueblo? ¿Y por qué quería arrastrar a Darién con ella?_

 _«No tiene que ver con lo que tú quieras. Tiene que ver con lo que ellos necesitan»._

 _Aquellas palabras de serena no cesaban de martillearle la cabeza. Darién nunca había pensado en el pueblo ni en su arraigo en esos términos. Y en parte se sentía avergonzado y le costaba admitirlo incluso ante sí mismo._

— _Maldita sea, yo no necesito ninguna maestra. No necesito que una mujer que ni siquiera es mi esposa cuide de mi imagen en un pueblo en el que ya ni siquiera vivo —se dijo a sí mismo mientras contemplaba la pradera del jardín plagada de flores—. No le he pedido que lo haga, ¿no? No le he pedido a nadie que me convierta en el maldito héroe local._

— _¿Hablando solo otra vez, Darién?_

 _Alzó la vista y se encontró con el jardinero que estaba junto a un macizo de flores. ¿Qué habría escuchado aquel hombre mayor? ¿Qué sabría realmente?_

 _Situación de tener que interpretar a alguien que no era él estaba volviendo loco a Darién. Tan loco como el hecho de estar casado con una rubia llena de curvas a la que no podía ni tocar. Estaba a punto de perder el control._

 _Todas las noches dormía junto a ella y, cuando se despertaba, se encontraba abrazado a serena. Rápidamente la soltaba y reconstruía el muro de almohadones antes de que ella despertara y descubriera su debilidad._

 _Debilidad._

 _¿Desde cuándo daba Darién la más mínima muestra de debilidad?_

 _Inspiró profundamente. Tenía que jugar la partida que había aceptado. Ese mes se pasaría y recuperaría su identidad y su vida. En cuanto acabara el mes buscaría a una mujer. Cualquier mujer, y borraría los recuerdos de serena practicando sexo anónimo. Después regresaría a la base y se encargaría de lo que realmente sabía hacer._

— _¿En qué planeta estás, Darién? —de nuevo la voz del jardinero lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Murmuró una palabrota que el hombre no oyó._

— _No te había visto, Calvin —respondió. El jardinero estaba medio escondido detrás del enorme macizo de flores rojas y azules._

— _La verdad es que, desde que has vuelto a casa, estás muy despistado, si me permites decírtelo —contestó Calvin. Darién metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó hacia el hombre que había estado a cargo de los jardines Chiba durante más de cuarenta años._

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

— _¿Humm? —Se encogió de hombros—. Es sólo que me parecería más lógico que un hombre que lleva separado meses de su esposa, pasara más tiempo con ella en vez de paseando por los jardines y hablando solo. Eso es todo._

 _Darién suspiró._

— _¿Eso es todo?_

 _El hombre de pelo cano miró incisivamente a Darién._

— _Bueno, no. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, eso no es todo._

 _Darién acarició un pétalo rosa y después volvió a mirar al hombre._

— _Pues dime entonces —repuso._

— _¿Acaso te crees que no me doy cuenta de las cosas? Soy viejo, chaval, pero no tonto._

— _¿De qué te has dado cuenta, Calvin?_

— _De cómo miras a tu esposa cuando ella no te está mirando. Sin embargo, cuando ella te mira, tus ojos se vuelven fríos y desvías la mirada._

 _Darién frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto Calvin tan perspicaz?_

— _Estás viendo visiones._

— _¿Estoy senil o qué? ¿Es eso lo que me estás queriendo decir?_

— _No —replicó Darién, y volvió a meterse las manos en los bolsillos. Era difícil mentir a un hombre que lo había visto crecer—. Es sólo… complicado._

 _Calvin soltó una carcajada._

— _Siempre has querido llegar lejos, chico._

— _¿Qué? —preguntó, y sonrió mientras intentaba comprender a qué se estaría refiriendo Calvin._

— _Para ti nunca ha existido el punto medio. No. Nunca has podido ver lo que está delante de tus narices porque miras al horizonte. Siempre has querido ir más allá, aunque no sepas si te ibas a tropezar o no._

 _Darién pensó en llevarle la contraria, pero ¿cómo? Aquel hombre sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Darién se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida intentando saltar los muros que rodeaban aquellos jardines para salir del pequeño mundo de Springville. Había querido… algo más. Había querido conocer otros lugares, ser alguien._

 _Y siempre había hecho lo que había querido. Había logrado cosas importantes en la vida. Había marcado la diferencia._

 _Contempló la pradera que llegaba hasta el acantilado donde rompía el mar. Era un espacio abierto, sin embargo, a Darién un día se le había quedado pequeño. Se había sentido apresado, pero en aquel instante se sintió en casa. Era como si el lugar lo hubiera estado esperando hasta que él había aprendido a reconocerlo como su hogar._

 _Darién frunció el ceño y se preguntó por qué de repente se estaba sintiendo tan cómodo._

— _¿Calvin?_

 _La voz de serena sobresaltó a los dos hombres. Darién se dio la vuelta y al verla tuvo una extraña sensación. Era como si un candado se hubiera abierto en su interior._

 _Estaba de pie en el patio y un rayo de luz la iluminaba. Darién se quedó sin respiración. Llevaba una blusa de manga corta de seda verde y unos pantalones a juego. Sus rizos se agitaron por el viento y de repente fue como si tuviera una aureola rubia. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en los de Darién, que se sintió incapaz de disimular el deseo que probablemente estuviera reflejando su rostro._

 _¿Por qué demonios se le habría ocurrido regalarle ropa nueva?_

 _Los latidos del corazón de serena se dispararon y se le quedó la boca seca ante la mirada penetrante e insistente de Darién. A pesar de la distancia que los separaba, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado boquiabierto. Parecía que estaba librándose una batalla en su interior y que intentaba mantener el control. Serena se sintió Levemente reconfortada, de alguna manera, para Darién, mirarla era una pequeña tortura._

 _Al principio se había sentido un poco incómoda con aquellas prendas que marcaban sus curvas porque para serena su cuerpo era excesivamente voluptuoso. Había tenido la sensación de estar desnuda. No estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la miraran de la manera en la que Darién la estaba mirando en aquel instante. Siempre había preferido confundirse entre la gente y pasar desapercibida. No le había gustado destacar ni llamar la atención._

 _Por primera vez en la vida, serena se sentía de verdad guapa. Era una sensación poderosa. Aunque también la asustaba un poco. Sobre todo porque Darién no parecía estar contento con lo que fuera que estuviera pensando en aquel momento._

 _Bueno, al fin y al cabo era culpa de él. Darién había sido quien se había empeñado en comprar la mitad de la tienda de Carla. Había sido él quien había dado su opinión sobre las prendas que serena se había ido probando. Ella al principio se había sentido incómoda y aburrida, pero después se había animado y había disfrutado contemplando las miradas apasionadas que Darién le había dedicado cada vez que había salido del probador con un nuevo modelo._

 _El hombre arrogante y mandón se había vuelto pequeño de repente._

— _¿Necesitas algo, serena?_

— _¿Qué? —preguntó ella. Le había parecido que la voz había llegado del más allá. La mirada de Darién seguía clavada en ella y estaba segura de que no había sido él quien había abierto la boca. Logró apartar la vista de su marido temporal y vio al jardinero que le estaba sonriendo—. Calvin. Sí. Quería pedirte, si no te importa, algunos ramos de flores para el baile de mañana por la noche. Estas flores son las más bonitas del pueblo._

— _Encantado. ¿Alguna en particular?_

 _Serena negó con la cabeza. En aquel momento no hubiera sido capaz de diferenciar una rosa de una mala hierba._

— _No, lo dejo a tu elección._

— _¿También estás encargada de las flores? —le soltó Darién._

— _Estoy echando una mano con la decoración —contestó como si tuviera que pedir disculpas. ¿Por qué se justificaba? No le debía ninguna explicación. Además, ¿qué más le daba a él lo que serena hiciera o dejara de hacer?_

— _Claro, estás ayudando mucho —comentó él secamente._

— _Pues parece que tú no —replicó conteniendo la risa ante la mirada furiosa de Darién._

— _Y ahora os dejo, tengo trabajo que hacer —declaró Calvin antes de mirar a darien—. Y no te olvides de lo que hemos hablado —añadió antes de marcharse._

 _Se quedaron solos_

— _¿A qué se refería? —le preguntó serena a Darién cuando Calvin dobló la esquina._

— _A nada —balbuceó—. No era nada._

— _Vale —repuso ella intrigada sobre la conversación de los dos hombres antes de que hubiera salido al patio. Contempló la mirada indescifrable de Darién y supo que no estaba dispuesto a desvelarle el misterio—. Probablemente nos haya dejado a solas para que tengamos una escena romántica en el jardín._

— _Probablemente —contestó él._

— _En cualquier caso, Calvin nunca se entretiene hablando demasiado —añadió acercándose a Darién._

— _Ya, lo sé. Siempre ha preferido las plantas a las personas._

 _Serena se detuvo para oler una rosa y después se estiró de nuevo. En ese momento sorprendió a Darién mirándole los pechos y sin poder evitarlo se ruborizó levemente y contuvo una sonrisa. Estaba metida en un buen lío. Le estaba empezando a gustar la manera en la que Darién la miraba, pero sabía que, si seguía así, terminaría decepcionada._

 _Él no confiaba en ella. Se lo había dejado bien claro cada vez que habían hablado. Sin embargo era evidente que la deseaba. De eso estaba segura. Cada mañana, al despertarse, sentía la pierna de Darién sobre la suya y su brazo rodeaba la cintura de serena con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo desnudo. Todas las mañanas se quedaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la calidez de su abrazo hasta que Darién se despertaba. Entonces, él se separaba lentamente y volvía a colocar los almohadones que los separaban._

 _Serena era consciente de que él no sabía que estaba despierta durante aquellos breves, pero increíbles momentos todas las mañanas. Y no tenía intención de confesárselo porque entonces él dejaría de abrazarla y serena no quería renunciar a su calor. Se sentía segura entre sus brazos._

 _Oh, Dios. Alzó la vista y observó que aquellos ojos azules se acababan de volver fríos como el hielo. Aquella mirada distante sólo le confirmó que se estaba poniendo las cosas mucho más difíciles a sí misma. Si seguía por aquel camino, le iba a costar mucho más marcharse de Springville._

— _¿Por qué has salido al jardín? —Le preguntó Darién con una expresión de tensión en el rostro—. ¿De verdad querías hablar con Calvin o sólo me estabas siguiendo?_

— _¿Naciste refunfuñón o ha sido con el paso del tiempo? —le soltó._

— _¿Qué? —preguntó Darién frunciendo el ceño. Probablemente lo estuviera haciendo para intimidarla, pero serena ya se había acostumbrado a sus desagradables gestos y ya no le afectaban._

— _Refunfuñón, tú, ¿por qué?_

— _Yo no soy refunfuñón —replicó, y después soltó un suspiro—. Bueno, la verdad es que ya no sé ni lo que soy —añadió negando con la cabeza. Su mirada se perdió en el jardín._

 _El jardín trasero de la casa era precioso. Los narcisos bordeaban los caminillos y el aroma de las rosas flotaba en el ambiente entremezclándose con la brisa marina. Era un lugar mágico y a serena siempre le había encantado._

— _Te gusta mucho esto, ¿no? —preguntó Darién._

— _Me encanta._

— _A mí también me gustó durante un tiempo —dijo tomando uno de los caminos de piedra que cruzaba el jardín. Serena lo siguió. Estaba contenta de que por fin hablara con ella—. Cuando era pequeño, me encantaba venir aquí y estar con Endimión —murmuró._

— _Endimión me contó que tus padres murieron cuando tenías doce años. Debió de ser terrible para ti._

 _Serena ni siquiera recordaba a sus padres. Le habían dicho que se habían muerto en un accidente de coche cuando ella había tenido tres años. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por recordar los años en los que había sido amada. Unos recuerdos que sin duda Darién tenía._

— _Sí, así fue —dijo contemplando las nubes que cruzaban el cielo—. Entonces vine a vivir aquí y fue un buen sitio para crecer. Es un lugar muy amplio, así que no me faltó espacio para correr y jugar._

— _Me imagino —comentó aunque era mentira. Serena había crecido en distintas familias de acogida y ni siquiera había imaginado que podían existir lugares como aquél._

— _¿De dónde eres tú? —preguntó Darién como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento._

— _De Los Ángeles —contestó deseando que no le preguntara más. Y no lo hizo. Simplemente asintió._

— _Viniendo de una ciudad tan grande, entenderás que Springville se me empezara a quedar pequeño._

— _Pues fíjate, eso es lo primero que me atrapó cuando me mudé a este pueblo. Cuando contesté a la oferta de empleo de Endimión, vine a Springville y me enamoré del lugar. Me gusta que sea un pueblo. En las grandes ciudades la gente se pierde en el anonimato —añadió._

— _Esa es una de sus ventajas —contestó con una sonrisa forzada—. El anonimato da cierta sensación de libertad. A nadie le importa lo que hagas y quién sea tu familia._

— _A nadie le importas. Punto._

— _Eso hace la vida más fácil._

— _No creo que alistarte a la Marina haya hecho tu vida más fácil y sencilla._

 _Darién soltó otra sonrisa._

— _No, supongo que no._

— _¿Entonces qué es lo que estás buscando? —le preguntó serena._

— _¿Por qué te interesa? —replicó mirándola intensamente. Sus ojos reflejaban tantas emociones a la vez que le resultó imposible distinguirlas. Pero lo que escuchó después, la enfadó tanto que le dejaron de interesar los sentimientos de Darién—. De verdad entiendo por qué estás haciendo todo esto. Cinco millones de dólares es mucho dinero. ¿Pero por qué te interesas por asuntos que no están incluidos en las tareas que tienes asignadas?_

 _Serena tragó saliva. Se sintió insultada._

— _Te he repetido mil veces que no lo estoy haciendo por el dinero._

— _Sí, eso es lo que me has dicho._

— _Pero no me crees —dijo. Sólo estaba leyendo lo que estaba escrito en el rostro de Darién._

— _No te conozco —puntualizó él._

 _Serena se retiró el pelo de la cara al notar que el viento la estaba despeinando. Miró fijamente a Darién sin saber si besarlo o si pegarle una patada._

— _¿Tanto te cuesta creer que amo este lugar? ¿Que puedo querer a Endimión?_

— _Simplemente no veo qué sacas de esta situación, a parte del dinero. A no ser que te guste llevar el apellido Chiba._

 _Se quedó pensativa._

— _¿Es eso lo que te pasa? ¿Por eso te marchaste? ¿Por qué no querías ser un Chiba? ¿Por qué? ¿Tan terrible es tener familia? ¿Formar parte de algo? —preguntó ella sin poder detenerse._

 _Darién apretó los dientes. Era como si quisiera contener las palabras que luchaban por salir de su boca. Finalmente cedió._

— _En este pueblo es difícil ser un chiba—admitió—. Todo el mundo te pide que conserves sus trabajos. Te tratan como de forma diferente. Piensan que soy un príncipe sólo porque vivo en un castillo. Yo nunca he tenido ningún interés en convertirme en el rey de este pueblo._

 _Serena soltó una carcajada ante aquella frase tan ridícula. Cuando él frunció el ceño y fue a contestar, se lo impidió extendiendo la mano._

— _Por favor, he escuchado millones de historias de cuando eras pequeño, Darién, y en ninguna de ellas la gente hablaba de ti como si fueras un príncipe. Como mucho decían: «Ese Darién siempre estaba tramando algo». O: «Darién me rompió tantos cristales con el balón que estuve a punto de poner tablones para protegerlos»._

 _Él sonrió reticente._

— _De acuerdo, en eso te doy la razón. Pero… Endimión quería que yo fuera el siguiente eslabón en la dinastía Chiba. Y yo quería algo más. Yo quería salir fuera, al mundo, y dejar mi propia huella. No quería seguir el tren de la familia y hacer lo que siempre han hecho._

— _Así que te marchaste. Lejos de tus amigos y de tu familia —soltó. No había querido acusarlo, pero indudablemente él se acababa de sentir así. Se puso rígido y con una mirada le dijo que no era nadie para cuestionar sus decisiones._

— _Lo que yo hago es importante._

— _No estoy diciendo lo contrario. ¿Cómo iba a decirlo? Arriesgas la vida por este país. Por todos nosotros… —serena se detuvo._

— _¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que ahora viene un pero?_

— _Pero —dijo para no decepcionarle— las pequeñas batallas cotidianas son igual de importantes, Darién. El trabajo diario de construir vidas, hacer feliz a la gente que te rodea, ocuparte de las personas que te importan. No es menos honorable ni importante._

— _Yo no he dicho que lo fuera —contestó casi en un susurro que hizo estremecer a serena._

— _¿Entonces por qué no te das cuenta de que aquí se te necesita?_

 _Darién cambió de postura como si estuviera incómodo. Ojalá aquellas palabras le estuvieran llegando. Como miembro de la Marina él conocía sus obligaciones y las cumplía, sin lugar a dudas. Serena había escuchado a Endimión cientos de veces decir con orgullo de que Darién se había convertido en todo un hombre. Y todo el mundo le había tratado con deferencia desde que había regresado a Springville. Aquel hombre era un héroe. Sólo tenía que hacerle ver que aquel pueblo y Endimión necesitaban que su héroe volviera a casa._

 _Cuando serena se marchara, Endimión volvería a quedarse solo. Springville volvería a asustarse al no sentir el apoyo de los Chiba. ¿Acaso Darién no podía darse cuenta de que, en esa ocasión, tenía que anteponer a su familia y a su hogar, y no a su sed de aventuras?_

 _Darién evitó la mirada de serena._

— _Yo no puedo quedarme. No soy así._

 _Ella no lo creyó. Sabía de sobra que no era un hombre que evitara el compromiso. ¿Acaso no lo había dado todo por su país?_

— _¿Entonces cómo eres, Darién?_

— _Yo soy protector —contestó sin dudar un momento, instintivamente. De repente la miró, como si quisiera advertirla de algo—. Y protegeré a Endimión si alguien intenta hacerle daño._

 _Serena supo exactamente a qué se estaba refiriendo. Todavía pensaba que se quería aprovechar de su abuelo, de su dinero y del prestigio de llevar el apellido Chiba. Nunca comprendería que el cariño que Endimión le había demostrado no era cuantificable en dólares._

 _De repente se sintió agotada y se le quitaron las ganas de hacerle entender. Estaba cansada de los insultos velados. De que la mirara con deseo, para enseguida hacerlo con desdén. Si tenía la cabeza demasiado dura para reconocer la verdad, entonces serena nunca sería capaz de convencerlo. Además, aquella farsa tenía fecha de finalización, así que ¿para qué intentarlo más? ¿Para qué seguir dándose de bruces contra una pared si sólo lograba levantarle dolor de cabeza?_

 _Estaba frente a ella, esperando una respuesta defensiva. Pero serena prefirió una estrategia ofensiva._

— _¿Quieres proteger a Endimión si alguien trata de hacerle daño? ¿Cómo has hecho hasta ahora? —Preguntó calmadamente, aunque sus palabras estaban cargadas de furia—. Has dejado solo a Endimión, Darién. Te has marchado a salvar el mundo y has dejado solo a un hombre anciano que no tiene a nadie que se ocupe de él._

 _La mirada de Darién se volvió tan fría, tan glacial, que serena no se hubiese sorprendido si hubiese comenzado a nevar en aquel instante._

— _Y tú no has tardado mucho en ocupar el hueco, ¿no?_

 _Serena sintió un ataque de ira. Se acercó a Darién y alzó una mano. Colocó el dedo índice sobre el pecho de él._

— _Soy su empleada._

 _Darién miró al dedo de serena y lo apartó con su mano._

— _Así que lo hiciste por dinero y lo sigues haciendo, ¿no?_

 _Serena se soltó de la mano de Darién. Lo miró con tristeza y negó con la cabeza. La ira desapareció tan rápidamente como había llegado. ¿Qué sentido tenía aquella discusión? Dio un paso atrás porque necesitaba mantener las distancias con él._

— _Para ti sería mucho más fácil que fuera verdad, ¿no? —Susurró obligándose a mirar aquellos ojos que parecían hielo—. Si estoy aquí porque quiero a tu abuelo, tú te sentirás mucho peor al marcharte, ¿no?_

— _No sabes de lo que estás hablando —murmuró Darién._

— _Vaya, yo creo que sí. Eres un cobarde, Darién._

— _¿Perdona?_

 _Serena agitó la mano._

— _No te molestes en usar ese tono marcial e insoportable conmigo. No te tengo miedo._

— _Pues quizás debieras tenérmelo —advirtió—. Nadie me llama cobarde._

— _¿No? ¿Pues cómo llamarías tú a un hombre que abandona a su único familiar porque le resulta demasiado duro quedarse junto a él? , Darién no respondió y, cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable, serena se dio la vuelta y se marchó._

 _Dejó a Darién solo en medio de la pradera salpicada de flores primaverales. No se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, así que no supo que Darién la estuvo observando hasta que desapareció dentro de la casa._


	7. Chapter 6

_**Autor: Serenity-venus025.**_

 _ **Capítulo Seis**_

 _El baile era todo un éxito._

 _No podía haber sido de otra manera, lo había preparado la esposa de Darién que parecía no equivocarse nunca._

 _Para agradar a su abuelo, Darién se había puesto el traje de gala de la Marina que era de color blanco. Llamaba la atención entre el resto de trajes negros más de lo que él estaba acostumbrado._

 _Estaba apoyado en la pared en una esquina de la sala. Estaba intentándose esconder de la multitud que estaba empezando a llenar el salón parroquial. Era el único lugar en Springville, además la sala de baile del castillo, capaz de albergar a tanta gente. Desde su posición privilegiada de observación, Darién se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los vecinos había asistido a la gala._

 _Había muchas mesas redondas preparadas para la ocasión y, junto a la pared, una mesa larga repleta de bandejas con comida, que había sido elaborada por un restaurante del pueblo. El olor de la comida mexicana flotaba en el ambiente. Unos globos de colores rellenos de helio decoraban el techo y las flores de Calvin destacaban en dos grandes jarrones en cada uno de los extremos de la mesa del bufé._

 _La música estaba sonando y algunas parejas bailaban en la pista. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los asistentes estaban charlando y riéndose como si no se hubieran visto en unos años._

 _Y allí estaba su esposa. La rubia que estaba rehuyéndole como si tuviera la peste. Desde la conversación del día anterior en el jardín, Darién no había podido dejar de pensar en las palabras de serena, a pesar de que le repateara recordarlas._

 _No quería sentirse culpable. No quería que ella lo mirara con desprecio como si la hubiera decepcionado como persona. No quería recordar sus palabras porque no quería reconocer la verdad que había en ellas. Pero no en todas, porque Darién no era ningún cobarde. Había luchado hasta perder el aliento. No era cobarde. No había huido de sus responsabilidades, sino que había salido en su busca al marcharse de Springville. Había deseado hacer algo distinto en la vida, dejar huella, lograr algo importante. Y no iba a pedir disculpas por ello._

 _Se puso derecho y se separó de la pared. Al hacerlo, sintió una punzada en la herida todavía reciente._

 _«¿No has tenido ya suficientes aventuras? ¿Acaso no habías estado ya pensando en que estaba llegando el momento de volver a casa?», pensó sin poder evitarlo._

 _Darién frunció el ceño y miró a la mujer que le había hecho pensar demasiado._

— _Deberías estar en la pista bailando con tu mujer —le dijo una voz grave desde atrás. Darién se giró a su izquierda y sonrió._

— _Kane Hackett —dijo, y le dio la mano a su viejo amigo—. Yo no bailo nunca, deberías saberlo._

 _Kane sonrió y miró a serena, que estaba charlando animadamente con una mujer bajita y rubia._

— _Un hombre casado tiene que hacer muchas cosas que antes no solía hacer. Yo me encargo de la preciosa rubia que no para de hablar con tu serena…_

 _Darién apenas si se había fijado en la otra mujer. Sólo tenía ojos para su esposa, que estaba vestida con un vestido negro sin tirantes que definía a la perfección su espléndida figura._

— _Es guapa —comentó._

— _Es más que guapa —contestó Kane antes de beber un trago de cerveza—. Es mi mujer, Donna._

— _¿Tú? ¿Casado? —preguntó incrédulo mirando al hombre que se había unido a los marines al mismo tiempo que Darién se había alistado al grupo de elite._

 _Era imposible. Los dos siempre habían ido en busca de aventuras y habían querido descubrir mundo. Siempre habían deseado experimentar todo lo que la vida tenía que ofrecerles. ¿Y Kane se había casado?_

— _¿Por qué te sorprendes? Tú has caído, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo yo?_

— _Sí, pero… —el matrimonio de Darién era una farsa—. ¿Y vives aquí, en el pueblo? Endimión no me ha comentado nada._

— _Supongo que estaría esperando a que nos encontráramos. Y sí, vivo en Springville. Soy el sheriff._

 _Darién soltó una carcajada._

— _Vaya, eso está bien. ¿Eres el sheriff? ¿Después de todas las veces que nos detuvieron, la gente te ha elegido a ti?_

 _Kane sonrió._

— _Supongo que habrán pensado que un chico malo era el más adecuado para cazar a los de su especie._

 _Darién asintió y miró un instante a su esposa. La música había cambiado, habían pasado de los clásicos del rock a música jazz._

— _¿Hace cuánto tiempo que has vuelto? —preguntó._

— _Hará un año y medio. Conocí a Donna en mi último permiso. Me volvió loco al instante, dar. No me di cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando, pero estoy feliz por todo. Cuando terminé el reclutamiento, volví a casa, me presenté a la plaza de sheriff y me casé con Donna._

— _¿Entonces ya no hay más aventuras esperándote? —preguntó Darién tomando un trago de la cerveza de su amigo._

— _¿Estás de broma? —replicó Kane riéndose—. Cada día con Donna es una aventura. Te juro que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Aunque… supongo que tú ya lo sabes._

— _Sí —contestó Darién mirando a serena, a quien se le acababa de acercar una mujer mayor. Se le encogió el corazón al ver la dulzura con la que estaba saludando a la anciana._

 _Por un instante pensó en cómo sería estar realmente casado. Sentir que serena era para él, tal y como les pasaba a Kane y a Donna. ¿Se sentiría mal viviendo en Springville? ¿Acabaría odiando aquel lugar y a la mujer que le había tendido una trampa?_

 _Darién frunció el ceño ante aquella pregunta porque más bien tenía la sensación de que serena había tenido razón en todo lo que le había dicho el día anterior. Quizás fuera cierto que hubiera huido de sus verdaderas responsabilidades y que hubiera disfrazado su decisión al pensar que se estaba comprometiendo con su país._

— _Bueno, me alegro de verte —dijo Kane—. Pásate por la gasolinera esta semana y nos ponemos al día. Y ahora, creo que voy a sacar a bailar a mi mujer._

— _Vale, vale —Darién asintió, pero apenas si había prestado atención a las palabras de su amigo. Estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando a serena. Todos los asistentes, en algún momento de la fiesta, se acercaban a saludarla, a reírse con ella, a abrazarla. Aquella mujer tenía un halo magnético. ¿Se trataría de la estrategia de una estafadora o más bien sería el encanto natural de una persona amable?_

— _¿Sabes una cosa? —Le preguntó Kane antes de irse—. No tenía que haberte dicho todo esto sabiendo lo que sé._

— _¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?_

— _Serena le contó a Donna y a otras esposas lo de vuestra luna de miel en Bali —arqueó las cejas y soltó un resoplido—. Bueno, digamos que esas historias tan románticas nos dejan a los demás maridos del pueblo en segundo lugar respecto a ti._

 _¿Bali? Así que serena se había inventando historias sobre una luna de miel en una isla tropical. Y por lo visto había ido contando por ahí que Darién era un romántico. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al preguntarse qué detalles habría tenido que inventar._

— _¿Qué puedo decirte, Kane? Siempre se me ha dado bien —replicó con una sonrisa._

— _Eso es verdad, dar—añadió antes de darle una palmada en la espalda—. Se te echaba de menos por aquí, ya lo sabes. Me alegro de que estés de vuelta._

— _Yo también me alegro de estar aquí —replicó sin pensar, y se dio cuenta, por primera vez, de que era verdad._

 _Serena sintió la mirada de Darién, era como si la estuviera tocando. ¿Estaría todavía enfadado por todo lo que le había dicho el día anterior? Se había merecido cada una de las palabras que le había dicho. Serena estaba junto a Jenna Cárter, quien no paraba de picotear en las bandejas de comida. Serena asentía sin prestar atención a lo que le estaba diciendo porque estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos. De repente recordó cómo la había mirado Darién cuando lo había llamado cobarde._

 _Le hubiera gustado haber encontrado otra manera para decirle lo que pensaba. Serena creía que Darién había abandonado a Endimión y a un pueblo que lo necesitaba, aun así, sabía que no era un cobarde. Era un hombre fuerte, seguro de sí mismo y valiente y… arrogante, mandón e irritante. No podía olvidarlo, ni tampoco ser demasiado comprensiva._

 _Después de todo, Darién no había sido precisamente amable con ella. Todavía estaba convencido de que quería estafar a Endimión, ¡por el amor de Dios! Al acordarse del anciano lo buscó con la mirada. Estaba sentado en un sillón rodeado de amigos y no paraban de cuchichear. Para que luego dijeran que las mujeres eran unas cotillas… Endimión. Lo iba a echar de menos cuando se marchara. Y también iba a echar mucho de menos a Darién. De alguna manera aquel hombre se había abierto paso hasta el corazón de serena. Lo deseaba a pesar de que él pensara que era una ladrona._

 _«Serena, eres tan estúpida», se dijo a sí misma ante aquellos pensamientos._

 _Después se le acercó la señora Banks y le comentó algo sobre la siguiente reunión que iban a tener sobre del festival de la escuela y serena asintió. No iba a estar allí cuando se celebrara. Sintió una punzada en el corazón, pero trató de obviarla. Además Darién no dejaba de mirarla intensamente._

 _¿Cómo demonios se las iba a apañar el resto de la noche? Estaba temblando por dentro, así que forzó una sonrisa para disimular. Ojalá nadie se diera cuenta de que se le estaba rompiendo el corazón._

 _Con las palabras de Kane aún retumbándole en la cabeza, Hunter se acercó a la multitud. Saludó con la cabeza a las personas que lo saludaban, pero no se detuvo. No estaba de humor para entablar una conversación. Ni con viejos amigos ni con nadie. Ni siquiera sus propios pensamientos eran una buena compañía en aquel momento. Divisó un rincón oscuro desde el cual podría seguir observando._

 _La música envolvió a Darién. Era un ritmo sensual, lento y profundo marcado por el saxo. Una melodía capaz de adentrarse hasta el alma de un hombre._

 _Atravesó la sala con sigilo, haciendo uso de las habilidades que había aprendido en los cuerpos especiales. Cruzó la estancia sin apenas ser visto, también porque la gente estaba muy animada disfrutando de la fiesta. Al otro lado de la sala estaba Endimión, quien había decidido asistir en el último momento. Estaba sentado alrededor de una mesa baja con sus amigos, junto a la pista de baile. A los ancianos les gustaba reunirse para recordar el pasado y hacer planes de futuro que muchos de ellos no podrían ver realizados. Darién sintió una punzada en el corazón al darse cuenta de lo mayor que estaba su indomable abuelo. ¿Cuánto tiempo de vida le Quedaría? ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba a Darién para disfrutar de la única familia que tenía?_

 _Apretó la mandíbula y miró a serena. Para variar, estaba riéndose y charlando. Parecía que siempre estuviera contenta, que ningún pensamiento nublara su mente. ¿Cómo no iba a ser así, si el día anterior había culpado de absolutamente todo a Darién?_

 _El hecho de reconocer que había tenido razón en algunos aspectos estaba torturando a Darién. La miró fijamente, mientras los invitados no paraban de acercarse a ella para saludarla. Sonreía, se reía, saludaba a la gente con calidez. Era una mujer encantadora con todo el mundo salvo con él._

 _No obstante, era consciente de que, desde que había llegado, no había sido precisamente amable con ella. Cada vez que el deseo amenazaba con superarlo, lo cual ocurría con excesiva frecuencia, Darién se cerraba en banda. No quería que serena le importara. No quería desearla. No quería saber más de lo que ya sabía sobre ella. Era una manipuladora, tal y como Darién había pensado desde el principio. Tenía que serlo porque no estaba dispuesto a aceptar otra versión distinta._

 _Tenía que reafirmarse en su posición. No estaban realmente casados. No le había hecho ninguna promesa ni pensaba hacerlo. Cuando el mes terminara, Darién se marcharía. Volvería a la Marina. Una nueva misión le estaría esperando._

 _¿Pero quién cuidaría de Endimión?_

 _Frunció el ceño. Era consciente de que su gesto sombrío estaba bastando para que la gente mantuviera las distancias con él. Nadie le estaba prestando atención y lo agradecía. No tenía ganas de conversaciones de compromiso. Su único objetivo era sobrevivir a aquel baile, regresar al castillo y buscar una de las botellas de Endimión de whisky escocés añejo._

 _Al menos había encontrado un rincón sombrío y solitario en el que podía pensar sin que nadie lo interrumpiera. Lástima que Margie siguiera dentro de su campo de visión._

 _Maldita fuera._

 _¿Qué tenía esa mujer que lo cautivaba de aquella manera? No tenía nada que ver con las chicas que normalmente lo habían atraído. Era… distinta a todas las mujeres que había conocido. Dios, si la comparaba con su ex, parecía que provenían de dos planetas diferentes._

 _Gretchen nunca había pensado en el futuro. Lo que más le había gustado era salir de fiesta. Siempre estaba lista para una aventura y era tan guapa, que los hombres perdían la cabeza por ella. Darién le había dejado caer, dos meses atrás, que estaba empezando a pensar en establecerse, quizás en casarse, en un futuro. Había sentido que ya era demasiado mayor para seguir luchando y recibir disparos. Entonces Gretchen se había echado atrás, había salido huyendo como si Darién estuviera ardiendo y la pudiera quemar con sus llamas. Ella había roto con él aquella misma noche y se había marchado, lo más lejos posible, a Perú para una sesión de fotos._

 _Darién negó con la cabeza. Cruzó los brazos y se apoyó contra la fría pared sin dejar de contemplar a serena. A diferencia de la espléndida Gretchen, su temporal esposa pensaba en el futuro. Trazaba planes, miraba hacia delante, tenía sueños y luchaba por convertirlos en realidad._

 _Dios, serena sabía que aquel matrimonio era ficticio, sin embargo parecía empeñada en demostrar a todo el pueblo que la relación era perfecta. Se estaba esforzando por el pueblo, a pesar de ser consciente de que se iba a marchar pronto de allí._

 _Y se había inventado historias sensuales sobre una luna de miel que nunca había existido…_

 _¿Qué demonios podía hacer Darién con una mujer así?_

 _Desde luego que sabía lo que deseaba hacer. Al menos con aquel cuerpo que lo atraía como un imán. Pero el sexo sólo iba a complicar una situación ya de por sí complicada, a la que no veía solución. Tenía que seguir controlando su deseo por serena y sobrevivir a las tres semanas que les quedaban juntos._

 _¿Dónde se iría serena cuando se marchara de Springville? ¿Qué haría con su vida? ¿Cómo se las iba a apañar Endimión sin ella?_

 _Darién se frotó la cara tratando en vano de borrar esas preguntas. ¿Pero cómo demonios no iba a pensar en ella si la tenía delante más guapa y más sexy que nunca?_

— _Yo nunca me he creído que estuviera realmente casada con Darién—le comentó una mujer a otra mientras caminaban por delante del rincón donde estaba apostado. No lo habían visto._

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_

— _Oh, vamos —contestó una de ellas. Era una mujer morena cuyo rostro le resultó familiar a Darién. Se pararon—. Mira a serena… ¿realmente crees que es una mujer apropiada para Darién Chiba?_

— _Supongo que no —repuso la amiga mirando a serena._

 _Darién también la miró y frunció el ceño mientras seguía escuchando a la morena._

— _Yo lo conocí en el instituto y ya entonces era un chico de ensueño._

 _Darién estuvo a punto de salir de las sombras para que las dos mujeres pudieran verlo. Pero se contuvo porque había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que un hombre se podía enterar de muchas cosas escuchando a escondidas._

— _Me imagino. El tipo está… como un bombón._

— _Exactamente. El tipo es un bombón y ella es una chica del montón. Quiero decir que es maja y eso…_

 _¿Maja? ¿Serena era maja? Darién apretó los dientes y miró a la morena. Serena estaba trabajando constantemente por el pueblo, dándolo todo, ¿y aquellas dos mujeres se sentían cómodas sacándole los ojos y criticándola a escondidas en el baile que ella misma había organizado? Se sintió invadido por un ataque de ira e Instintivamente sintió la necesidad de protegerla con una intensidad que nunca había sentido con nadie._

— _Es verdad, es encantadora._

— _Pero él es un… dios, y ella, normalita. No tenían que haberse casado —prosiguió la morena. Miró su reflejo en el cristal de una ventana y se acarició los labios. Soltó un suspiro—. Hasta que Darién ha regresado y la ha reconocido como esposa, yo no me creído las historias que ella iba contando por el pueblo._

— _Mmmm… ¿cómo lo de Bali?_

— _Eso es —confirmó, y miró fijamente a serena—. ¿Qué demonios tiene ésa que no tenga yo?_

— _Más de lo que crees —dijo Darién, y dio un paso al frente saliendo de su escondite. Las dos mujeres soltaron un gritito al verlo—. Me tiene a mí._

— _Darién, yo… nosotras —la morena miró con desesperación a su amiga, pero ésta ya había salido corriendo y había desaparecido entre la gente._

 _Darién miró los ojos oscuros de la mujer y finalmente la reconoció. Janiche Franklin. Una de las animadoras que, por lo visto, se había convertido en una arpía._

— _Janice, ¿no?_

 _Los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron. Obviamente estaba feliz de que la recordara._

— _Sí._

 _Se limitó a mirarla durante un minuto. Todavía era guapa, pero era una belleza dura y afilada. Darién no iba a permitir que ni ella ni nadie clavaran sus garras sobre serena. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? No podía contestar. Pero de lo que sí que estaba seguro era de que era importante. Ya averiguaría los motivos después._

— _Bien, Janice —dijo suavemente alzando la barbilla de la mujer—, deja que te diga algo más sobre mi mujer. Lo que ella tiene, alguien como tú nunca lo podrá entender._

 _Janice parpadeó._

— _Bueno… yo…_

— _Hazte un favor a ti misma y no digas nada más —dijo antes de dejarla allí plantada._

 _Aún ofendido caminó entre la gente hasta que vio aserena. La mirada de Darién se quedó fija en ella, era como un misil centrado únicamente en su objetivo._

 _¿Quién demonios se creían aquellas mujeres para hablar de serena como si no fuera nadie, como si no fuera suficiente para él? Dios, si sólo fuera la mitad de lo que demostraba ser, era más que buena para Darién. ¿Qué derecho tenían para hablar sobre su esposa?_

 _No quiso pensar en que estaba defendiendo a la mujer de la que llevaba días quejándose. Lo único que quería era tocarla. Quería que todos los presentes comprendieran que más les valía tratarla bien._

 _Serena vio a Darién cruzar la sala en dirección a ella. Hubiera sido difícil no verlo porque destacaba entre todos los hombres de la fiesta. Con aquel uniforme blanco, con ribetes azules y las medallas colgando de la pechera, podía haber sido el protagonista de las fantasías de cualquier mujer. Era alto, fuerte, valiente y… estaba caminando hacia ella con una expresión en el rostro mitad determinación, mitad furia._

 _¿Qué había pasado? La mujer que estaba junto a ella seguía hablando, pero serena no escuchó ni una palabra. Estaba cautivada por la mirada azul de Darién que estaba clavada en ella. Los grupos de gente que los separaban se quitaban a su paso. Era como si una fuerza invisible los fuera desplazando. Los latidos del corazón de serena se fueron acelerando a medida que él se iba acercando, sin detenerse, sin dudar._

 _¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Apenas si lo había visto en toda la noche, aunque había estado pendiente de él todo el rato. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Aquel hombre era imponente. El simple hecho de saber que estaba en la misma sala, la había hecho estar a flor de piel toda la noche. No había cesado de preguntarse cómo se sentiría, qué estaría pensando. No había logrado dejar de pensar en él en toda la noche._

 _Y en aquel momento, que lo tenía al lado, sólo podía identificar en su mirada una expresión decidida que no comprendía._

— _Darién —dijo cuando él se detuvo frente a ella—. ¿Va todo bien? Estás…_

— _Calla —ordenó en un susurro._

— _¿Qué?_

 _Él sonrió, ya que una vez más serena no lo había obedecido. Sintió un escalofrío y, antes de que se hubiera recuperado, Darién la abrazó y la besó de una manera tan intensa que se olvidó de respirar._

 _Al principio fue un beso salvaje, casi agresivo, como si no deseara besarla. Pero ella se mostró receptiva, como si el lado oscuro de Darién le acabara de servir para descubrir su propio lado oscuro. Y allí, en los rincones sombríos de su corazón, encontró un fuego intenso. En ese momento, Darién dejó de besarla de aquel modo brutal y lo hizo de forma tierna. Serena suspiró entre sus labios al sentir que la abrazaba con fuerza, como si no quisiera que se escapara jamás de sus brazos._

 _No sabía lo que quería decir ese gesto, pero poco importaba porque, desde el primer beso que le había dado, no había dejado de soñar con volver a rozar aquellos labios. Y el beso que estaba recibiendo superaba con mucho todas sus fantasías. Parecía que su sangre se había convertido en champán ya que sentía burbujas correr por todo su cuerpo. La caricia aterciopelada de la lengua de Darién la había hecho perder el sentido._

 _Serena había cedido al deseo y su mente enseguida se lo recordó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Darién? ¿Por qué la estaría besando? ¿Sería sólo un espectáculo para los Habitantes del pueblo? ¿Por qué en ese momento? No había mostrado ningún interés en hacer creíble su matrimonio, ¿qué había cambiado?_

 _« ¿Y por qué te importa?», se preguntó finalmente. ¿De verdad tenía que responder todas las preguntas? ¿No podía, por una vez, disfrutar del momento? Quería sentir el abrazo de Darién, aunque fuera brevemente, y fingir que eran una pareja real. ¿No podía convencer a su propia cabeza de que se tomara la noche libre y de que dejara a su cuerpo llevar la iniciativa?_

 _Oh, sí._

 _Y se dejó llevar, abrazó el cuello de Darién y le ofreció todo lo que él ya le estaba dando. Y mientras cayó rendida al calor de aquel cuerpo, de lejos oyó el aplauso que surgió de la gente que los estaba rodeando._

 _Serena no podía dormirse._

 _¿Cómo dormir si estaba a punto de estallar de deseo ante la expectativa de un posible encuentro sexual?_

 _Por lo visto su «marido» no se había quedado tan afectado tras el beso en el baile. Podía oírle respirar pausadamente en el silencio de la noche. Su respiración profunda dejaba bien claro que al menos uno de los dos estaba durmiendo perfectamente aquella noche._

 _Idiota._

 _Serena trató de olvidar que Darién llevaba horas ignorándola, desde el mismo instante en que había dejado de besarla. Era como si la estuviera culpando de su propio impulso. Típico de los hombres. Siempre culpaban a las mujeres de todo._

 _Dio un puñetazo a su almohada y cambió de postura. Estaba tan a flor de piel que incluso el roce de las sábanas la irritaba. Al oír la respiración de Darién de nuevo no pudo evitar fantasear con sentir ese aire contra su cara, con sentir el cuerpo de él sobre el suyo. La luz de la luna entraba por los balcones y uno de los rayos iluminaba la cama. En la penumbra, miró al techo y se dijo a sí misma que nunca conciliaría el sueño si no empezaba por cerrar los ojos. Pero cada vez que los cerraba imaginaba los labios de Darién sobre los suyos y tampoco así se dormía._

 _Se cruzó de brazos y en silencio comenzó a recitar las tablas de multiplicar. Quizás, si se aburría, lograría dormir._

 _En ese instante fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el ritmo de la respiración de Darién había cambiado. Prestó atención y percibió que cada vez era más acelerado. Parecía que estuviera corriendo en sueños. Serena se apoyó en un codo para asomarse al otro lado de la pared de almohadones._

 _El sacó un paquete ele vendas de su mochila con la intención de tapar la herida y parar la hemorragia. «Maldito disparo», se dijo furioso. Era una simple misión de reconocimiento del terreno. Pero se había alejado de su equipo en el momento en el que habían entrado en el área señalada. Se habían tenido que separar para cubrirse los unos a los otros. Después se había sentido atrapado, se había visto forzado a esconderse mientras los demás se habían dispersado._

 _Los cuerpos especiales nunca se marchaban sin uno de sus hombres y sabía que su equipo no se marcharía sin él. Nunca evacuarían sin él, pero tenía que lograr llegar al punto de encuentro. Lo cual hubiera sido mucho más sencillo si no hubiera estado sangrando._

 _Con el dolor como único compañero, Darién atravesó un desierto carente de toda vida salvo la de sus enemigos. De día se escondía y caminaba durante la noche. Racionó el agua y finalmente se vio obligado a sacarse la bala con sus propias manos. Los días se sucedieron y la tensión y la fiebre fueron en aumento. Había tantos peligros, tantas posibilidades de que muriera en aquel maldito desierto._

 _Pero no sucedería. Encontraría la forma de salir. Regresaría al lugar donde todo era verde. Tranquilo. El lugar donde no tendría que estar alerta constantemente esperando una explosión o un disparo._

 _Quería…_

 _Darién oyó un susurro suave mientras dormía. Unas palabras reconfortantes, y se dio la vuelta en busca de quien se las estaba diciendo. Instintivamente quiso abrazar a esa persona…_

 _Se sintió envuelto en un cálido abrazo. Notó una caricia suave en el pelo y unas palabras suaves y susurradas se abrieron paso hasta su mente, hasta su corazón. Abrazó a quien le estaba proporcionando tanta calma, a quien desprendía tanta paz, a quien era el bálsamo que Darién necesitaba tan desesperadamente._

 _Unas manos delicadas acariciaron su piel y Darién soltó un gemido ante aquella sensación. Había logrado volver. Había regresado del desierto. Al final no lo habían matado. Estaba en casa, con una mujer dispuesta recorriendo su espalda, su rostro, tiernamente. Darién necesitaba esas caricias más que nada en el mundo._

 _Acababa de salir de una pesadilla y volvió a oír el reconfortante susurro. Pero en esa ocasión, reconoció la voz._

— _Todo está bien, Darién —murmuró serena sin dejar de acariciarlo con delicadeza—. Estás bien. Estás a salvo. Has regresado._

 _Inspiró profundamente y pudo oler la fragancia a jazmín que desprendía. Abrió los ojos despacio y miró los ojos azules que tenía frente a él. Sintió algo muy adentro. Lo mismo que había sentido toda la noche después de haberla besado._

 _Bueno. Estaban juntos, mirándose. Estaba sintiendo las caricias de serena sobre su piel desnuda y estaba cansado de luchar. Deseaba a aquella mujer. Llevaba días deseándola._

 _Y había llegado el momento de hacerla suya._


	8. Chapter 7

_Autor: Serenity-venus025._

 _Capítulo Siete_

 _Darién se incorporó y acarició la nuca de serena. Atrajo su cabeza hacia él hasta que pudieron besarse. Con el primer contacto sintió cómo una corriente eléctrica atravesaba su cuerpo._

 _Ella se tensó levemente, pero después soltó un gemido y respondió ávidamente al beso. Darién aprovechó la mano que tenía libre para apartar los cojines que los separaban y después la abrazó con fuerza y notó el camisón de algodón de serena. Podía sentir cada curva, cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo amoldándose al suyo. Sintió una oleada de calor y se dio cuenta de que quería más. Lo quería todo._

— _Quítate esto —murmuró refiriéndose al camisón._

— _Sí, quítamelo. Te quiero sentir —susurró ella mientras sus pequeñas manos no cesaban de acariciarlo. La espalda, el pecho, el pelo, el cuero cabelludo._

 _Cada caricia era una llamarada ardiente. Una bendición. Una necesidad. Darien se moría de ganas de tocar la piel de serena. Quería recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo con las yemas de los dedos, con la boca, con los labios. Quería todo lo que ella tenía que ofrecer, para después volver a empezar._

 _Se apoyó en un codo y fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones del camisón. El maldito camisón que le había estado tentando noche tras noche. Lentamente, se lo quitó. Cuando serena se tumbó, su increíble mata de pelo rizado se espació sobre la almohada y Darién sólo pudo pensar en enterrar la cabeza en la melena rubia, en oler su aroma, en tomar todo lo que le estaba ofreciendo._

 _Nunca había sentido algo así. Era una mezcla salvaje de pasión y ternura. Una urgencia loca por entrar en su cuerpo cálido, pero a la vez el deseo de verla alcanzar el clímax. Quería llevarla hasta lo más alto, ver aquellos ojos azules ardiendo en deseo, escucharla gritar su nombre y sentir cómo se abría en su abrazo._

— _Llevas días volviéndome loco —murmuró antes de inclinarse para tomar uno de los pezones de serena en su boca. Después lamió el otro._

— _¿De verdad? —susurró—. Ohm…_

— _Ese camisón. Ya sabía yo lo que escondía —dijo. Siguió deslizando la lengua por el pecho de serena hasta llegar de nuevo al pezón turgente—. El camisón más feo, pero más seductor que he visto en mi vida._

— _No lo sabía —contestó ella. Se arqueó haciendo que Darién tomara su pecho entre los labios. Pidiendo más sin decirlo con palabras._

 _Y él le dio lo que le estaba demandando. Siguió lamiendo hasta hacerla gemir mientras con la mano recorría aquel increíble cuerpo buscando el espacio entre los muslos de serena. Se dio cuenta de que lo estaba esperando, húmeda y caliente, y no pudo evitar soltar también él un gemido. La acarició hasta encontrar el punto exacto. Le encantó comprobar cómo respondía a sus caricias moviendo rítmicamente las caderas._

— _Darién…_

 _Aquel suspiro llenó la habitación y Darien se estremeció. Nunca antes en su vida había deseado a alguien con esa intensidad. Nunca había sentido un deseo tan ardiente. Y quería más._

 _Rápidamente estiró un brazo y abrió el primer cajón de la mesilla de noche. Tanteando encontró un preservativo, lo abrió y se lo puso apresuradamente. Después miró a serena detenidamente y se perdió en su mirada. La luz tintineante de la luna la estaba iluminando y su piel brillaba con un halo plateado._

— _No te deshagas nunca de ese camisón —le ordenó. Se la imaginó de nuevo con la prenda y se imaginó quitándosela. Era como desenvolver un regalo muy preciado._

— _De acuerdo. Nunca._

 _Darién sonrió y se acercó hasta rozar con la lengua la tripa de serena. Se deslizó hasta el ombligo mientras su mano seguía recorriéndola. Sus dedos la acariciaban, el pulgar en el centro mismo del placer, mientras serena se estremecía y temblaba para él como si fuera un instrumento de música perfectamente afinado que estuviera siendo tocado por unas manos expertas. El estaba siendo el maestro, pero ella era el tesoro. Darién la acariciaba, serena respondía._

 _Ella deslizó las manos por la espalda de Darién. Estaba dibujando líneas de placer sobre su piel, que ardía._

 _Cuidadosamente bordeó el vendaje que tenía bajo la cadera._

— _No quiero hacerte daño —susurró._

— _No me haces daño —le aseguró, y la besó—. Estoy bien._

— _¿Estás seguro?_

 _La preocupación que reflejaba su mirada lo conmovió más aún que el deseo que también desprendían._

— _Deja que te lo demuestre —murmuró, y antes de que serena pudiera hablar, cambió de postura. Se arrodilló frente a ella, le alzó las caderas y cubrió la fuente de calor húmedo de su cuerpo con la boca._

 _La miró de reojo y vio que aquellos tremendos ojos azules estaban turbados por la pasión. Serena le agarró la cabeza instintivamente buscando alcanzar el máximo placer, pero Darién no pensaba dárselo aún. Sin dejar de acariciarla y de lamerla la llevó una y otra vez hasta el borde del orgasmo. Las súplicas susurradas se convirtieron en gemidos y después en exigencias. Sin embargo Darién se resistió todavía a saciarla. La mantuvo en el límite a pesar de que para él también supusiera una tortura._

 _Estaba muy excitado y no era capaz de aguantar más. Se tumbó sobre serena y entró en su cuerpo en un solo impulso. Ella estaba caliente y tensa y soltó un gemido._

— _No me lo puedo creer —dijo Darién entrecortadamente. Se quedó quieto, dentro de serena. La miró y en sus ojos encontró una mezcla de dolor y de placer. Entonces se sintió obligado a preguntar—: ¿Eres virgen?_

 _Serena lo agarró con fuerza. Sentir aquellas manos explorando su cuerpo hacía que Darién se echara a temblar._

— _Ya no —repuso._

— _Deberías haberme avisado —añadió completamente desconcertado. Sintió unas gotas de sudor en la nuca. Siempre le pasaba cuando tenía que controlarse a sí mismo._

— _Ahora quiero sexo, ya hablaremos luego —dijo ella con firmeza. Alzó las caderas para sentir a Darién más dentro, dejándole sólo opción de terminar de satisfacerla—. No tenía ni idea… —susurró debajo de él— de que esto fuera tan increíble._

— _Y aún queda lo mejor —repuso Darién maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Le resultaba imposible detenerse, sobre todo porque ella deseaba proseguir tanto como él. Además, el daño ya estaba hecho, no podía volver atrás. Se retiró un poco y con la mano volvió a acariciar el centro del placer de serena, quien soltó un gemido de sorpresa—. Eso es —dijo Darién al ver cómo el deseo turbaba aquellos ojos azules. Estaba respirando entrecortadamente y había comenzado a mover las caderas rítmicamente. Darién tuvo que recurrir a la disciplina para mantenerse, quería que ella explotara primero. Deseaba verla, saber que la había acariciado de una manera tan profunda como ella a él._

 _La siguió acariciando, frotando el punto más sensible del cuerpo de serena con una firmeza tierna y constante hasta que al final logró que se rindiera al poder de su propio placer. En ese momento Darién quitó la mano y, con unos movimientos rápidos y salvajes, alcanzó el clímax. Fue una sensación tan potente que se quedó temblando como si se hubiera roto en mil pedazos._

 _Cuando se desplomó sobre serena sintió cómo lo abrazaba y sostenía entre sus brazos._

— _Tenías que habérmelo dicho —dijo Darién en un tono acusativo cuando el primer rayo de luz estaba entrando por la ventana._

 _Serena abrió los ojos lentamente, se estiró y miró al hombre que estaba junto a ella._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Me tenías que haber dicho que eras virgen —le soltó—. Deberías habérmelo contado._

 _Serena sonrió. Estaba medio dormida y su cuerpo todavía estaba alterado por los placeres que había descubierto aquella noche._

— _¿Me hubieras hecho el amor si te lo hubiera dicho?_

— _No —replicó Darién con el ceño fruncido._

— _Bien —añadió ella acariciándole el pecho—. Entonces me alegro de no haberte avisado._

 _Por supuesto que no le había contado que era virgen. No era una información que una mujer de veintinueve años se muriera de ganas por compartir. Sobre todo si el motivo al que se había agarrado durante años había sido que quería estar enamorada la primera vez. Además estaba segura de que a Darién Chiba no le interesaba en absoluto._

 _A serena le bastaba con saberlo ella sola. Estaba enamorada, a pesar de ser consciente de que aquella historia no fuera a tener un final feliz. Racionalmente se había dado cuenta de que no debía enamorarse, pero el corazón había escogido otro camino y ya no había vuelta atrás. Era un hecho. «En más de un sentido», pensó con una sonrisa._

 _Todavía podía sentir las manos de Darién sobre su cuerpo, recordar que lo había tenido dentro de ella, el sabor de sus labios, la respiración entrecortada cuando estaba a punto de llegar al máximo placer. Había sido mucho más de lo que serena hubiera imaginado jamás. Había valido la pena esperar._

— _Maldita sea, serena —dijo él tomando su mano entre las de él—. ¿No era ya bastante complicada esta situación?_

 _Ella retiró la mano, se incorporó levemente y se apoyó sobre un codo. Se miró un instante, todavía estaba desnuda. No se había vuelto a poner el camisón, aquella maravillosa prenda. Se sintió un poco traviesa, estaba tumbada desnuda junto a un hombre que desprendía sensualidad por todos los poros de su piel._

 _No obstante, si pretendía obtener más de lo que Darién le había dado en la oscuridad de la noche estaba claro que, por la forma en la que la estaba mirando, serena iba a tener que convencerlo. Con el recién descubierto poder femenino rugiendo en su interior, pensó que no había problema._

— _No tiene por qué ser complicado, Darién —dijo arqueándose levemente de modo que unos de sus pezones, ya excitado, rozó a Darién._

 _Se quedó boquiabierto y su mirada se turbó. Buena señal._

— _¿Qué estás…?_

— _Estamos casados, Darién—le recordó. Con las yemas de los dedos le acarició la mandíbula hasta que vio que se había relajado._

 _Estaba casada. Con el hombre de sus sueños. El hombre que pronto la iba a abandonar, pero no quería pensar en eso en aquel momento. Quería disfrutar del presente._

 _Si había algo que aprendían pronto los niños que crecían en familias de acogida era que había que vivir el presente. Si te tocaba una buena familia, había que aprovecharla mientras durara. Si tenías un presente, tenías que cuidarlo como a un Tesoro. Si te regalaban un helado de cucurucho una tarde de verano, debías disfrutarlo. Porque sólo Dios sabía cuándo ibas a volver a vivir algo positivo._

— _Yo soy tu esposa. Tú eres mi marido. ¿Por qué no íbamos a…? —insinuó mientras sus dedos se deslizaron bajo el cuello de Darién hasta rozar uno de sus pezones. Se sintió gratamente sorprendida cuando lo vio estremecerse._

 _Darién le agarró la mano y la apretó contra su pecho. Le encantaba tocar a ese hombre. Le volvía loca sentir su cuerpo firme y cálido, así como saber que podía llevarle hasta el punto de ebullición._

— _Porque es buscar más problemas, ésa es la razón —dijo mirándola fijamente, como si pudiera forzar la retirada de serena intimidándola._

 _Pero no funcionó._

 _Ella tomó la mano de Darién y la llevó hasta uno de sus pechos._

— _Yo no deseo más problemas, Darién. Te deseo a ti._

 _Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba dudando mucho, pero notó que había ganado cuando los dedos de Darién comenzaron a acariciarla hasta alcanzar el pezón. Entonces empezó a frotarlo rápidamente._

— _Yo también te deseo. Que Dios nos ayude —murmuró tras negar con la cabeza._

 _Tomó un pezón de serena entre los labios y lo lamió con total dedicación. Parecía que le iba la vida en ello. Ella suspiró, se arqueó levemente y se mordió el labio inferior mientras recibía las sedosas caricias de la lengua de Darién. Su cuerpo tembló, ávido. Le sostuvo la cabeza para que no se separara porque le encantaba aquella sensación. Le encantaba todo lo que él lograba con sólo besarla o tocarla._

 _Le encaba Darién. Lo amaba._

 _Sí. Lo miró un instante. No se lo podía decir y no lo iba a hacer, pero lo amaba. Aquel tipo desenvuelto, arrogante e increíble le había robado el corazón. Y sabía que nunca se lo iba a devolver. En primer lugar porque serena no quería._

 _Darién no estaba interesado en el amor, a pesar de las sensaciones que le estaba provocando en aquel mismo instante. Era consciente de que no iba a confiar en ella porque estaba deseando que el matrimonio llegara a su fin. Un hombre como Darién Chiba no podía amar a una mujer como ella. Pertenecían a mundos demasiado alejados como para tender un puente._

 _No obstante, serena había decidido sacar el máximo partido del tiempo que estuviera con él. Después le quedaría el recuerdo de lo que habían compartido esas semanas. Quería poder recordar con total claridad las caricias de las manos y de la lengua de Darién Chiba sobre su piel. Deseaba que la calidez de aquella piel se quedara impresa en su mente y que nunca desapareciera._

 _Se inclinó y tomó entre sus manos el miembro erecto de Darién, que comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Serena notó una oleada de calor en su interior mientras movía la mano de forma rítmica. Estaba sintiendo el poder de Darién y tuvo la urgencia de sentir aquel poder dentro de ella. ¿Cómo podía haber vivido sin él?_

 _No._

 _Dejó ese pensamiento a un lado y se recordó a sí misma que se concentrara en el presente. Lo apretó suavemente, aposta, y obtuvo un nuevo gemido de Darién._

— _Ahora. Te necesito —murmuró, y giró el cuerpo de serena hasta que quedó boca abajo sobre la cama._

 _Darién le acarició la espalda, el trasero, amasándola hasta hacerla temblar. Ella se sintió más traviesa que nunca y giró la cabeza sobre la almohada. Estaba notando la caricia del miembro de Darién frotándose contra ella. Cada contacto alimentaba el fuego que se había desatado en su interior, cada roce le hacía ansiar el siguiente._

 _Entonces Darién elevó las caderas de serena, se arrodilló detrás de ella y con los dedos la abrió para él. Se encontró una cavidad cálida y expectante. Ella murmuró el nombre de él y se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas de seda._

 _Darién entró con tanta fuerza en el cuerpo de serena, que la hizo gemir extasiada. En aquella posición sentía mucho más. Notaba cómo el miembro de Darién la penetraba más profundamente. Se movieron acompasadamente dando y recibiendo placer al mismo tiempo._

 _Una y otra vez Darién entró en su cuerpo, cada vez con más pasión y más fuerza. Serena podía sentir la tensión que le estaba transmitiendo y cada vez quería más. Darién se inclinó sobre ella y la abrazó con una mano. La otra se deslizó hasta alcanzar el centro de serena._

— _Oh… mi… —suspiró ella recibiendo los besos de Darién en la espalda._

 _Cuando su cuerpo estalló y se dejó llevar por las oleadas de placer, gritó el nombre de Darién. Apenas si se dio cuenta de que él también había alcanzado el clímax en su interior._

 _Finalmente se desplomaron abrazados sobre la cama. Ella se sentía tan feliz entre aquellos brazos… Podía notar su respiración en el pelo. Serena suspiró, por primera vez en su vida era realmente feliz._

— _¿Mejor que en Bali? —bromeó él._

— _¿Te lo han contado? —preguntó sorprendida. Alzó la vista para mirarlo._

 _Darién sonrió y serena sintió como le daba un vuelco el corazón._

— _Pues claro. Es la primera vez que mis amigos me toman el pelo._

— _Oh, Dios. Qué vergüenza —reconoció tapándose los ojos con la mano. Entreabrió los dedos y volvió a mirar a Darién—. Al menos le dije a todo el mundo que eres estupendo._

— _Sí. Muchas gracias —bromeó—. Bueno, escuchemos la respuesta, ¿ha sido mejor que en Bali?_

 _Darién se estaba riendo de ella. Tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro que nunca antes le había visto. Perfecto. A serena le encantaba la idea de seguir jugando._

— _Bueno. No estoy segura. Al fin y al cabo, un hombre en su luna de miel, lo da todo. Ahora que ya te has convertido en un tipo mayor y casado… Darién la abrazó y la colocó encima de él. Después le retiró el pelo de la cara._

— _Deberías ya saber que no te conviene desafiar a un Chiba._

 _Una hora después serena estuvo completamente convencida de que Darién Chiba era tan bueno en la vida real como en sus fantasías de la luna de miel._

 _Las dos siguientes semanas se pasaron volando._

 _Darién había encontrado una rutina sin darse cuenta, que le hacía sentir muy bien. Estaba acostumbrado a ser una persona activa y, ya que la herida estaba prácticamente cicatrizada, no veía razón para cambiar._

 _Cada mañana, antes del amanecer, se separaba de los brazos de serena. La dejaba durmiendo en la cama, en la que no había habido rastro del muro de almohadones desde aquella increíble noche, y se marchaba a correr._

 _Los caminos le resultaban familiares. Había corrido por ellos en la adolescencia, cuando había participado en el grupo de atletismo del instituto. También después, al preparar las pruebas de ingreso en los grupos especiales y en las inusuales visitas que había hecho. Conocía cada finca, cada casa, cada curva. Le resultaban tan familiares como su propio rostro en el espejo._

 _En aquel silencio le asaltaron sus pensamientos. Normalmente no hubiera tenido ningún problema en dejarlos a un lado o al menos aparcarlos durante la carrera. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, completamente solo en el camino, con los pájaros cruzando el cielo brillante del crepúsculo, no encontró la forma de escapar._

 _Había echado de menos aquel lugar. Durante mucho tiempo había pensado en Springville y en la dinastía Chiba como una trampa. Se había negado a reconocer la belleza de aquel lugar. Había rechazado la tranquilidad y se había sumergido en un mundo de aventuras, riesgo y compromiso con un trabajo en el que creía. En el camino había evitado pensar en aquel lugar que siempre sería su hogar._

 _En aquel momento, Springville le estaba llamando tan intensamente que de repente la necesidad de aventuras se estaba desinflando._

 _Y el tiempo de permiso casi había terminado._

 _Pronto regresaría a la base. Regresaría al trabajo que había sido su vida durante mucho tiempo. Como ya estaba recuperado, le asignarían una misión con su equipo. Con ese pensamiento en mente, esperó a sentir la subida de adrenalina que siempre le había provocado el estar expectante._

 _Pero no la sintió._

 _Darién frunció el ceño y continuó corriendo._

 _Era por serena. Se había dejado llevar y se había liado en una historia que desde el principio había sabido equivocada. Sin embargo, ni siquiera en aquel momento, se arrepentía. A pesar de que supiera que se iba a marchar, que iba a iniciar los trámites del divorcio y que probablemente no volviera a verla jamás._

 _Frunció aún más el ceño y aceleró el paso. Estaba respirando profundamente y podía sentir las gotas de sudor corriendo por su espalda desnuda. ¿Qué haría serena? ¿Dónde se marcharía? ¿Y cómo sabría Darién si estaba bien?_

— _Pues claro que va a estar bien —murmuró, enfadado consigo mismo—. Tendrá cinco millones de razones para estar bien._

 _Se recordó, para sentirse menos culpable por estar usándola, que serena se había casado con él por el dinero. Pero, en realidad, ¿quién estaba usando a quién?_

 _Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchó al coche que estaba a punto de adelantarlo. Cuando lo vio, Darién no se detuvo, sólo sonrió al hombre que acababa de bajar el cristal de la ventanilla._

— _Buenos días, sheriff —dijo sin dejar de correr._

— _Echas de menos la Marina, ¿no? —Bromeó Ken Hackett—. Me he imaginado que te encontraría por aquí corriendo. Siempre te ha gustado entrenar en este camino._

— _Sin embargo tú vienes en coche, no corriendo. No estamos en forma, ¿eh?_

— _Claro que sí, pero estoy trabajando._

— _¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

— _Tengo que ir a ver a Endimión —contestó, y se le borró la sonrisa de la cara—. He pensado que sería mejor que estuvieras conmigo cuando hable con él._

 _Darién se detuvo, se inclinó e inspiró varias veces antes de volver a preguntar._

— _¿Qué ha pasado?_

— _Ha habido un fuego en el edificio Chiba del pueblo esta noche._

— _¿Fuego? —repitió—. ¿Hay alguien herido?_

— _No. El equipo de limpieza de noche estaba trabajando. Por lo que parece alguien encendió un hornillo para preparar té y dejó un trapo demasiado cerca del fuego._

— _Maldita sea._

— _Esa es la explicación —añadió Kane invitando a Darién a entrar en el coche—. Las dos primeras plantas se han visto afectadas y he pensado que, bueno, como Endimión tuvo el ataque al corazón el año pasado…_

 _Darién se metió en el coche, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y le pidió a su amigo que continuara._

— _Bueno, ¿cómo de grave ha sido? —preguntó Endimión. Había transcurrido una hora desde que el sheriff y Darién se habían encontrado._

— _Kane me ha llevado hasta allí para que lo viera con mis propios ojos antes de contártelo —repuso._

 _Kane se había marchado tras dar la noticia y Darién y serena se habían quedado encargados de vigilar la presión arterial del anciano._

 _Serena le estaba sirviendo café a Endimión, a quien Darién estaba observando por si mostraba cualquier signo de dolor._

— _¿Y…?_

— _Y es un desastre. El jefe de los bomberos me ha dicho que no hay fallos estructurales. Pero el humo y el agua han causado muchos daños. Por lo menos, la mayoría de los archivos estaban en las plantas superiores. No hemos tenido muchas pérdidas._

— _No. Supongo que no las hemos tenido —contestó Endimión lentamente haciendo un énfasis especial._

— _Endimión… —suspiró Darién—. No es eso lo que he querido decir._

— _Ha sido un desliz sobre el que Freud tendría mucho que decir, ¿no? —preguntó Endimión demasiado contento a pesar de que su cuartel general acabara de arder._

 _Darién no había querido incluirse en la empresa, tal y como Endimión había entendido. Después de todo, nunca se había sentido parte del negocio familiar. Estaba alistado en la Marina. Sin embargo, paseando por el edificio quemado junto a Kane, se había sorprendido a sí mismo pensando en la reconstrucción. Se le habían ocurrido varias mejoras. Ya que el edificio iba a tener que ser saneado, no había motivo para no renovarlo._

— _Darién, ¿en qué estás pensando? —preguntó Endimión._

— _Nada. No gracias, serena, no quiero café. Lo que necesito es una ducha —murmuró, y se pasó la mano por el cabello._

 _Se levantó y salió del comedor antes de que sus pensamientos siguieran el camino que había marcado Endimión._

— _Bien, bien, bien. ¿Has escuchado a Darién? —le preguntó Endimión sonriente a serena._

— _No quiere quedarse, Endimión. Nada de lo que le digas le hará cambiar de opinión. Ya lo sabes._

 _El anciano arqueó las cejas._

— _No es lo que yo le diga lo que lo mantendrá aquí, serena, querida… eres tú. Me he fijado en la manera en la que te mira. Y no te creas que no me he dado cuenta de cuál es tú respuesta._

— _Endimión, no te pongas a ejercer de Cupido —le advirtió. No quería que el hombre al que quería como a un abuelo sufriera tanto como ella cuando llegara el momento de partir._

— _Ya veremos… —añadió guiñando un ojo._

 _Serena suspiró, tomó un sorbo de café y se volvió a sentar en la silla que estaba junto a Endimión. Se había fijado en la expresión turbia de los ojos de Darién cuando se había marchado del salón. Sabía que se había arrepentido de implicarse en la investigación del incendio. No quería la vida que le estaba esperando en Springville._

 _No quería a serena._

 _Al menos fuera de las horas que compartían en la cama. Allí serena al menos se sentía deseada, lo notaba en cada caricia y en cada beso. En la manera en la que la abrazaba todas las noches y porque buscaba su cuerpo cada vez que le asaltaban las pesadillas. Sin embargo, era muy consciente de que cuando el mes terminara, Darién se marcharía y permitiría que serena saliera de su vida para siempre._

 _Sintió una punzada en el corazón. No sabía cómo iba a lograr sobrevivir cuando aquel dolor se convirtiera en su única compañía._


	9. Chapter 8

_Autor: Serenity-venus025._

 _Capítulo Ocho_

 _Días después Darién se dio cuenta de que quería echar una mano. Después de todo estaba allí, ¿no? Había que encargarse de la reparación del edificio y de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Endimión. Como serena no podía encargarse de todo y él no tenía ni idea de cómo montar una fiesta, había asumido la responsabilidad de la remodelación del edificio._

 _Ya se había reunido con el constructor y también con los empleados para escuchar sus sugerencias sobre la reforma. En aquel momento estaba sentado en el estudio de Endimión con un montón de planos extendidos sobre la mesa. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se las había apañado para ser absorbido de aquella manera por la vida del pueblo._

 _Endimión estaba en su dormitorio echándose la siesta. Serena estaba en la cocina hablando con la cocinera sobre el menú de la fiesta y Darién estaba sentado en el escritorio que había estado evitando toda la vida._

— _¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —murmuró mientras se servía una copa de whisky._

— _Girando a la izquierda en eso que llamáis autopista —contestó de repente una voz familiar._

— _Pon dos copas más —añadió otra voz también familiar con un acento hawaiano que Darién reconoció al instante. Se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios._

 _Alzó la cabeza y vio apostados en la puerta del estudio a dos de los miembros de su equipo de elite. Jack Thorne, «JT», el jefe de equipo y Dani «Hula» Akiona._

— _¿De dónde salís vosotros? —preguntó poniéndose en pie para saludar a sus amigos._

 _JT era un tipo alto, rubio con unos ojos azules a los que no se les escapaba nada. Hula también era alto, con cabello y ojos negros. Dios, los había echado mucho de menos._

— _Estábamos de camino a San Francisco para darnos una juerga y hemos pensado en pasar a verte para ver cómo iba tu herida —contestó Hula—. No sabíamos que te íbamos a encontrar sentado en esta mansión._

 _Darién se estremeció. Era cierto, nunca les había hablado de sus orígenes._

— _Humm. Whisky de treinta años… —añadió Hula mirando la botella a gran distancia._

 _Darién soltó una carchada._

— _¿Cómo demonios lo has leído?_

— _Es un don que tengo —contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Miró a su alrededor—. ¿Cómo es que nunca nos has dicho que eres asquerosamente rico?_

— _Eres realmente sutil —añadió JT frunciendo el ceño._

— _Nunca he sido sutil —contestó, y miró a Darién—. Lleva demasiado tiempo y la vida es muy corta. No dejo de preguntarme por qué un amigo esconde un secreto así._

 _Darién soltó un suspiro._

— _Pues para no tener que escucharte decir cosas como «asquerosamente rico»._

— _Ya sabes que es sin ofender, ¿no? —replicó volviendo a mirar a su alrededor—. Es sorprendente averiguar que uno de los nuestros nada en dinero._

— _Cállate, Hula —intervino JT, y entró en el despacho. Miró la enorme estancia._

— _Sentaros —ofreció Darién. Estaba contento de ver a sus amigos aunque hubieran descubierto su secreto._

 _Sacó dos copas más y se sentó frente a los dos hombres. Estaba acostumbrado a confiarles su vida en las misiones. Los dos estaban admirando el estudio. Parecía que no se podían creer lo que estaban viendo y Darién no los culpó por ello._

 _Durante todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos ni siquiera les había mencionado que provenía de una familia adinerada. No había querido que nadie lo tratara de forma diferente. Había querido ser uno más. Ser aceptado por lo que era, no por lo que su familia poseía. Sin embargo en aquel momento, tuvo la sensación de que había estado engañándolos todos aquellos años._

 _Porque los había engañado._

 _JT apoyó los codos en las rodillas y miró fijamente a Darién._

— _Entonces, ¿por qué nunca nos has dicho nada? —le preguntó._

— _Sí, tío —añadió Hula—. Parece que nos escondes secretos, ¿no? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que te pida pasta cuando jugamos a póquer?_

 _Darién se acomodó en la butaca, apoyó la copa en su tripa y miró duramente primero a uno de sus compañeros y después al otro._

— _Precisamente esto es por lo que nunca he dicho nada. Los dos me estáis mirando como si fuera un niñato rico._

— _La novedad es sólo lo de rico —bromeó Hula—. En serio, tío, ¿por qué nos lo has escondido? Si yo tuviera un sitio así, se lo iría contando a todo el mundo._

— _Sí, eso ya lo sabemos. Le cuentas tu vida al primero que pasa por delante —puntualizó JT._

— _Bueno, es lo que tiene ser un hombre fascinante. Como aquella vez que me encontré de frente a un tigre en la costa de Maui…_

— _Ya nos lo sabemos —replicaron al unísono JT y Darién._

 _Los tres se sonrieron. Y con aquella sonrisa volvieron a la normalidad. El tema del secreto del dinero acababa de quedarse a un lado porque sus amigos no le iban a dar mayor importancia. Darién se dio cuenta de que no tenía que haberse preocupado por el tema durante tanto tiempo._

— _La verdad es que os he echado de menos, chicos._

— _Está bien saberlo —repuso JT acomodándose en su butaca—. Al no saber nada de ti me estaba empezando a preguntar si estarías cuestionándote volver al equipo._

— _Yo le he dicho que estaba loco. De ninguna manera Darién se va a quedar en casa. Dios, si vive para el subidón._

 _El subidón, así era como llamaban a la subida de adrenalina que sentían antes de una misión. Era lo que notaban cada vez que recibían órdenes de avanzar. Cuando celebraban que todos habían regresado sanos y salvos a casa._

 _Darién no podía negar que le gustaba el subidón, sin embargo llevaba un tiempo pensando si bastaba para darle sentido a su vida. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a poder seguir desempeñando su trabajo con el grado de precisión que se exigía a sí mismo? Ya no era precisamente un niño y dos de los tres compañeros con los que había ingresado en los grupos especiales se habían retirado a otros trabajos._

 _JT estaba girando su copa mientras observaba a Darién fijamente._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Nada —repuso su jefe—. Es sólo que te veo… diferente._

— _Pues no —replicó aunque no sabía si estaba intentando convencer a JT o a sí mismo. Porque lo cierto era que todo había cambiado. El pueblo. Endimión. Serena. ¿Y él? No, Darién no había cambiado en absoluto—. Nada ha cambiado._

— _¿Darién?_

 _Los tres hombres giraron la cabeza cuando serena entró en el estudio e inmediatamente se pusieron en pie._

 _Ella se detuvo sorprendida en medio de la sala. Llevaba una blusa amarilla y sus vaqueros favoritos. Tenía el pelo suelto y los ojos más azules que nunca. Se había sonrojado._

— _Lo siento, no sabía que estabas acompañado._

— _No pasa nada —dijo Darién. Se dio cuenta de la expresión de admiración de sus amigos. Se sintió de repente irritado al ver cómo Hula estaba empleando su sonrisa irresistible con serena._

 _Se sorprendió por verse así de celoso. Pero no estaba dispuesto a que Hula flirteara con su esposa delante de sus narices._

 _No se detuvo a pensar si aquél era otro secreto que debía guardar. ¿Por qué presentarles aserena como su esposa si se iba a divorciar de ella en breve? Simplemente porque no quería que Hula la mirara así. Porque serena parecía desconcertada y no sabía cómo comportarse y Darién no quería hacerla sentir incómoda. Porque, maldita fuese, en aquel momento era su esposa._

— _Pasa, serena. Quiero que conozcas a los chicos —cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la rodeó con el brazo—, Jack Thorne, Danny Akiona, ésta es mi esposa, serena._

 _JT sonrió. Estaba realmente sorprendido._

— _Encantado —dijo. Hula comenzó a toser._

— _¿Tu esposa? —Preguntó Hula mirando con los ojos como platos a Darién—. Tío, ¿y qué ha pasado con Gretchen? —susurró_

 _JT le dio un empujón._

— _Perdona, Hula. Te he derramado el whisky —le soltó._

— _No pasa nada —replicó._

 _Serena parecía confundida._

— _Siempre es un placer conocer a los amigos de Darién. ¿Os puedo traer algo de picar? ¿Un café?_

— _No, gracias —respondió JT rápidamente—. Sólo hemos parado un rato. Estamos de camino a la ciudad._

— _¿Estás segura de que eres su mujer? —insistió Hula apartándose para evitar otro «accidente»._

— _Estoy segura —contestó serena, y sonrió._

— _Es tremendo —añadió negando con la cabeza._

— _Bueno —dijo ella dando un paso atrás—. Os dejo que charléis. Me alegro de haberos conocido._

 _Darién la contempló mientras se marchaba y, sin poder evitarlo, miró el movimiento de sus caderas. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Hula estaba haciendo lo mismo y se enfadó._

— _¿Para qué demonios has tenido que mencionar a Gretchen? —susurró cuando serena salió del estudio._

— _Oye, tío —dijo Hula defendiéndose—. Me he quedado sorprendido, eso es todo. La última vez que hablamos estabas con esa diosa sueca y ahora resulta que te has casado con otra._

— _¿Así que nada ha cambiado? —preguntó JT._

— _Así es —replicó aun sabiendo que no sonaba convincente._

— _Pues sabes una cosa, ésta me gusta mucho más que el tal Gr… —Hula se detuvo y tapó el vaso, no fuera a recibir algún otro impacto—. La otra era muy fría, tío. Parecía vacía. Esta… —sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza—. Es otra historia._

 _JT miró fijamente a Darién antes de hablar._

— _Ya sabes que no serías el primero de nosotros en elegir quedarse junto a su esposa en vez de arriesgar su vida un día tras de otro._

 _Eso era cierto. Darién había visto a un montón de compañeros enamorarse y dejar la carrera militar. Pero las situaciones eran diferentes porque ellos habían estado enamorados de sus esposas. Sin embargo, Darién estaba cautivado, nada más. Si admitía que sentía algo más, su vida se pondría patas arriba._

— _Ya te lo he dicho, jefe —respondió tenso—. Eso no va a pasar. Voy a volver. Mi… matrimonio no va a impedírmelo._

— _No me malinterpretes, dar. Me alegro de que vuelvas y a todos nos gusta el subidón —añadió Hula calmadamente—. ¿Pero tienes a una mujer que te quiere? Eso también es un subidón._

— _Pero no es lo que yo necesito —contestó finalmente—. Y por qué no dejamos de hablar de mi esposa y me contáis cómo ha ido todo mientras he estado fuera._

 _Los tres hombres se sentaron de nuevo y Hula y JT le pusieron al día de lo acontecido en la base. Sin embargo, Darién no era capaz de centrarse en la conversación. Debería haber escuchado cada noticia con atención. Normalmente durante los permisos siempre había estado ansioso por volver al trabajo, al mundo que había construido. Pero en aquella ocasión, sus ojos no dejaban de mirar la puerta por la que serena había desaparecido y su mente estaba llena de recuerdos de aquella mujer. Su figura, su olor, su sonrisa e incluso sus suspiros de placer._

 _Serena era mucho más de lo que se había imaginado, más de lo que había deseado, y aquel juego cada día se estaba volviendo más complicado. Precisamente acababa de mentir a sus amigos y tras el divorcio lo avasallarían a preguntas. No tenía que haber accedido a aquella locura._

 _Había una parte de Darién que se había metido completamente en el papel. Sin ningún esfuerzo se había convertido en un hombre casado. En el hombre de serena. Y eso no era posible porque su vida no estaba allí, a pesar de lo que dijeran Endimión y serena._

 _Iba a volver a la Marina porque allí estaba su lugar en el mundo. Allí estaban sus amigos, su equipo._

 _Las misiones. Se había comprometido con su trabajo y lo iba a seguir realizando. Había dado su palabra y sabía lo que eso significaba. Darién pertenecía a la Marina, no a aquel pueblo._

 _Pero por primera vez en la vida, la aventura no le llamaba tanto la atención. Por primera vez, iba a tener la sensación de estar dejando atrás algo importante cuando se marchara._

 _Serena se quedó junto a la puerta abierta del estudio y oyó a los tres hombres charlar._

 _El murmullo de las voces graves a veces se veía interrumpido por carcajadas. Distinguió la voz de Darién con facilidad y se dio cuenta de que estaba feliz recordando las misiones, el peligro y las aventuras que había compartido con sus amigos._

 _Aquello era algo contra lo que serena no podía luchar. Esos hombres eran más que hermanos para Darién y el lazo era inquebrantable._

 _Por mucho que ella quisiera que fuese de otra manera, Darién y serena pertenecían a mundos distintos y él nunca se quedaría a su lado. Ni siquiera aunque la amara, que no era el caso, se quedaría en Springville. Era un miembro de los equipos de elite y serena dudaba mucho de que eso fuera a cambiar._

 _¿Y quién sería la tal Gretchen?_

 _Días después, Darién se dio cuenta de que estaba tan inquieto como la tarde en que lo habían visitado sus compañeros. Tenía la sensación de que debía hacer algo, pero no sabía qué exactamente. Había estado entrenando en el gimnasio del pueblo y había salido a correr por la mañana. Quería recuperar la forma antes de volver a sus obligaciones._

— _Darién Me alegro de verte, te estaba buscando —dijo Endimión entrando en el estudio. Sus pasos eran lentos y cuidadosos. Darién se puso en pie para ayudarlo, pero el anciano lo impidió—. Todavía no soy un inútil —murmuró. Se acercó al escritorio y abrió el último cajón._

 _¿Cómo había sido tan egoísta? ¿Cómo había antepuesto sus intereses a las necesidades de endimion? ¿Estaba listo para volver a su lado después de todo lo que su abuelo había hecho por él? ¿Qué tipo de hombre era que se comprometía con su país antes que con su propia familia?_

 _No tenía respuestas, así que aparcó aquellos interrogantes._

— _Quiero que revises estos papeles y que los firmes antes de marcharte —le pidió Endimión tras sacar una carpeta._

— _¿Me vas a conseguir otra esposa? —le preguntó alzando una ceja._

— _Ya no voy a perder el tiempo contigo. Por lo visto no tienes cabeza para apreciar a la que ya te he buscado —le soltó._

 _Vaya… claro que la apreciaba. La apreciaba demasiado._

— _Endimión…_

— _No estoy aquí para hablar de serena, chico. Se trata de otro asunto._

— _¿Qué? —preguntó._

 _El anciano miró a su nieto directamente a los ojos._

— _Te estoy traspasando el negocio familiar._

— _Maldita sea, Endimión. Aunque quisiera asumirlo, todavía me quedan siete meses de servicio. No voy a estar aquí —dijo alzando las manos._

— _Puedes hacer la mayor parte del trabajo estos meses dándome un poder notarial y yo me encargaré de echar un vistazo hasta que vuelvas._

 _Darién se puso en pie y caminó inquieto hasta la ventana. Observó el prado cubierto por los perfectos macizos de flores. Estaba atardeciendo y el cielo estaba teñido de mil colores._

— _En el caso de que pienses volver —añadió Endimión._

 _Darién volvió la cabeza y vio, a pesar de la penumbra, la expresión de esperanza y de expectación que estaba iluminando los ojos de su abuelo. En ese momento Darién supo que no podía luchar más. Supo que la única forma de estar en paz consigo mismo era aceptar la obligación que lo llevaba esperando desde la infancia._

 _De alguna manera tuvo la certeza de que ése era su camino, a pesar de sus intentos por evitarlo. Quizás hubiera tenido que marcharse para saber dónde estaban sus raíces._

— _Volveré, Endimión._

 _Una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en el rostro del anciano y, por un instante, Darién se sintió como el héroe que siempre había querido ser._

— _Sabía que al final harías lo correcto, chico —dijo Endimión satisfecho._

 _Darién puso una sonrisa aunque estaba preocupado._

— _Gracias. He estado pensando —añadió, y se frotó la nuca—. Aun así, tengo que volver a la base a final de mes._

— _Entendido._

 _Darién asintió y miró a Endimión. Soltó un suspiro. Por fin había desaparecido la presión que había tenido en el pecho durante semanas. Llevaba días preguntándose qué debía hacer. Se había cuestionado a quién debía más fidelidad. La necesidad de quedarse en casa había estado luchando con la llamada de la vida que se había construido._

 _Sí, iba a ser difícil dejar la Marina. Sintió un escalofrío, pero se recordó a sí mismo que llevaba pensando en retirarse desde que lo habían herido._

— _¿Y qué hay de serena?_

— _¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó Darién mirando a su abuelo._

— _Bueno, si tú te vas a quedar, tampoco hay ningún motivo para que ella se marche, ¿no? Estáis realmente casados. Y te he visto mirarla, chico. Soy viejo, pero no ciego._

 _Darién todavía no había tenido tiempo de considerar todas las opciones. Hacía un minuto que había decidido retirarse, por el amor de Dios. No tenía todos los cabos atados. Quizás Endimión tuviera razón. Pero…_

— _Los dos estamos de acuerdo en divorciarnos._

— _Maldito cabezota…_

 _Darién no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión sin pensárselo dos veces. Por el momento había tomado una decisión respecto a serena… sin interferencias bienintencionadas._

— _Endimión, no fuerces las cosas. Lo que tenga que pasar entre serena y yo lo tendremos que decidir nosotros, no tú._

— _Te hace feliz, Darién, o ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta?_

 _Feliz, con una esposa que no había elegido. Una esposa de la que había pensado que era una caza fortunas. Una esposa que desataba su fuego con sólo una caricia._

 _Pero no estaba dispuesto a que su abuelo también dirigiera su vida personal._

— _No puedes inmiscuirte de esa manera en la vida de la gente, Endimión. No puedes organizar las cosas tal y como a ti te gusta._

— _Pues no sé por qué si puedo ver perfectamente qué es lo que funcionaría —murmuró el anciano._

— _Porque no puedes decidir mi vida, abuelo. Y estoy prácticamente seguro de que tampoco puedes dirigir la de serena._

 _Darién adoraba a su abuelo, pero no tenía que satisfacer todos sus deseos. Además Endimión se tenía que acostumbrar a ceder porque iban a volver a convivir y Darién iba a dirigir los negocios._

 _Lo mejor sería que se mantuviera firme en su posición._

— _Ríndete en esta ocasión, abuelo._

— _Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te importa esa chica —replicó Endimión en un tono desafiante._

 _Bueno, aquél era el problema. Darién desvió la mirada. No sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos en aquel momento._


	10. Chapter 9

_Autor: Serenity-venus025._

 _Capítulo Nueve_

 _Cuando Endimión se fue, Darién salió al jardín para hacer una llamada telefónica que nunca hubiera pensado que iba a hacer. Marcó de memoria el número del teléfono móvil de JT._

— _Thorne —dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea._

— _Jefe, soy Darién—contestó. Su mirada se perdió en el cielo cubierto de nubes. La brisa marina soplaba levemente. Darién cerró los ojos._

— _Sí, lo sé. ¿Qué pasa?_

 _Más bien qué no había pasado. Darién inspiró profundamente, abrió los ojos y miró la pradera verde que se extendía a sus pies. Aquél era su hogar, a pesar de que hubiera intentado ignorarlo durante años._

— _Quería comunicarte que voy a volver a la base, pero cuando termine este reclutamiento, voy a dejar el equipo —dijo tenso, pero convencido de la decisión que había tomado._

 _Se hizo un silencio y después escuchó una leve risa de su jefe._

— _Si esperabas darme una sorpresa, no lo has conseguido —repuso finalmente JT. Darién también se rió._

— _Bueno, jefe, para mí sí que ha sido una sorpresa._

— _Pues no debería, dar. Tienes una vida a la que volver. Tu esposa se merece un marido a tiempo completo._

 _Serena. No cabía duda que tenía algo que ver en la decisión. Aunque Darién aún no sabía cuánto._

— _Sí, supongo que sí. Mira, no quiero dejar colgado al equipo, por eso te lo quería decir cuanto antes para que puedas empezar a buscar a algún sustituto._

— _Nadie va a poder sustituirte, dar. Pero te lo agradezco. Hablamos cuando vuelvas de tu permiso, ¿de acuerdo?_

— _Eso es. Nos vemos en unos días._

 _Cuando colgó, Darién se quedó quieto bajo los rayos del sol y esperó a que surgiera el arrepentimiento. Pero no sólo no fue así, sino que tuvo una sensación de paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Se dio la vuelta y miró a la mansión. Instintivamente sus ojos se posaron en la ventana del dormitorio, como si acabara de sentir la presencia de serena._

— _Me falta la última conversación —murmuró, y atravesó el patio empedrado. Estaba decidido a afrontar aquella nueva fase de su vida._

 _Serena estaba en la bañera cuando Darién subió a la habitación. Salía vapor del baño y una vocecilla canturreaba desafinadamente. Tuvo la tentación de colarse en la bañera con ella, pero se recordó que había subido con otro propósito._

 _Había decidido asumir las responsabilidades familiares y tenía que hablar con serena. Aunque le costara reconocerlo, en cierto modo Endimión tenía razón. Si Darién se iba a quedar, no había ningún motivo para que serena se marchara._

 _Caminó hasta el baño y se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta. Ella estaba sentada en la bañera redonda, de espaldas a la puerta, y la fragancia de jazmín flotaba en el ambiente. Las burbujas se agitaban en el agua acariciando los pechos de serena. Los pezones rosados sobresalían del agua y, al verlos, Darién se excitó. Cambió de posición para evitar la presión de la tela vaquera de sus pantalones. Aquella reacción parecía estarle diciendo que aquel matrimonio era una buena idea. Habían demostrado más que de sobra que eran compatibles en la cama. Además serena adoraba a Endimión y al pueblo. Era feliz allí, ¿por qué no iba a querer quedarse?_

 _Darién sonrió y retiró la vista de los tentadores pezones._

— _¿serena?_

— _¡Oh! —soltó, se sumergió más en el agua y giró la cabeza para mirarlo—. ¡Por Dios, darien! ¿Es que quieres matarme de un susto? En tal caso, no lo hagas en el baño. Maldita sea, primero en la ducha y ahora en la bañera. De verdad, no quiero que encuentren mi cadáver desnudo._

 _Darién sonrió. La verdad era que siempre terminaba riéndose con serena. Nunca lo había pensado hasta entonces, pero Endimión tenía razón. Ella lo hacía feliz. Y en la cama, le volvía loco. Era una mujer muy divertida y resultaba muy sencillo estar a su lado. Le había ayudado a darse cuenta de que la vida era algo más que perseguir ambiciones individuales. Además, era una mujer que se atrevía a plantarle cara y a Darién eso le gustaba. A Darién le gustaba serena._

 _Por no mencionar que con sólo verla desnuda, ardía en deseos. Todo era bueno con ella._

— _¿Todo bien? —preguntó serena._

— _¿Qué? —preguntó él sin poder dejar de contemplarla. Hablar. Había ido allí a hablar, no a meterse en la bañera con ella—. Todo bien, sí, todo bien. Es que acabo de estar hablando con Endimión…_

— _Hablando de Endimión, la fiesta de cumpleaños va a estar muy bien. He conseguido que toque un grupo del pueblo y les he pedido un repertorio especial de los años cuarenta. Creo que a Endimión y a sus amigos les va a encantar._

— _Seguro que sí —respondió y, sonriendo, siguió escuchando los preparativos de la fiesta._

 _Quedarse con ella era la estrategia adecuada. Los dos estaban a gusto juntos. Serena adoraba a Endimión y ya era parte del pueblo._

 _Darién no podía parar su cabeza. En aquel barullo de pensamientos de repente surgió Gretchen. ¿Cómo demonios se le había podido ocurrir mencionarle el Matrimonio? Ella nunca hubiera encajado en Springville. Hubiera sido demasiado pequeño, anticuado y normal para Gretchen. Hubiera odiado ese lugar, mientras que a serena le encantaba._

 _Sí. Darién acababa de tomar la decisión correcta._

— _Y la comida se va a adecuar a la dieta de Endimión, así que todo está en orden._

— _Perfecto._

— _¿Estás bien? —le preguntó._

— _Sí —repuso Darién._

 _Entró en el baño, se detuvo junto a la bañera y miró fijamente a serena. Se moría de ganas de abrazarla, pero antes tenía que comunicarle su decisión._

 _En silencio, se felicitó por haber encontrado la solución perfecta y se preguntó cómo había tardado tanto en darse cuenta. Era tan cabezota como Endimión había dicho. Pero daba igual porque ya veía la situación con claridad y estaba seguro de que serena iba a estar de acuerdo con él. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Los dos iban a salir ganando._

— _¿Quién es Gretchen? —soltó ella de golpe._

— _¿Qué? —preguntó Darién desconcertado. Era la última pregunta que se hubiera esperado._

— _Os oí hablar de ella cuando vinieron tus compañeros. Uno de ellos la mencionó._

— _Sí —«gracias, Hula», pensó—. Es una antigua novia._

— _¿Y es una diosa? —preguntó mientras se pasaba la esponja por un brazo._

 _Darién frunció el ceño sin dejar de observarla. Sí, Gretchen era muy guapa, pero él nunca había fantaseado con ser su esponja. Además, no había subido para hablar sobre Gretchen._

— _Hula es un bocazas._

— _Lo cual responde a mi pregunta —añadió serena con una sonrisa triste en el rostro._

— _¿Por qué has esperado tanto a preguntarme sobre ella?_

— _Quizás no quisiera saber._

— _Entonces ¿por qué me preguntas…? —Darién se detuvo—. Da igual. Es la lógica femenina, ¿no?_

— _Es sólo curiosidad, nada más._

— _Vale, pero no quiero hablar de mi ex ni de ninguno de tus ex._

— _Yo no tengo ninguno —respondió plegando las rodillas—. Ningún ex quiero decir. Tú serás el primero._

— _¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido. No sabía si creerla o no—. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es que sólo has conocido a hombres ciegos? Serena soltó una carcajada._

— _Me lo tomaré como un cumplido, gracias._

— _Es un cumplido —reconoció. Y estaba dispuesto a decirle muchos más en los siguientes años porque era una gran mujer. Se puso de pie, como si no confiara en sí mismo al estar tan cerca de aquella mujer desnuda—. Mira, serena. Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre el divorcio._

— _Oh —soltó ella. Su mirada se volvió fría. Distante._

— _El mes está a punto de terminar —añadió volviendo a acercarse a la bañera._

— _Lo sé._

— _Pero lo que no sabes es que la situación ha cambiado._

— _¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó serena mirándolo._

— _Me refiero a que he decido dejar la Marina cuando termine este reclutamiento. Voy a volver a casa. Me voy a quedar —explicó satisfecho. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de serena._

— _Eso es maravilloso, Darién. Estoy segura de que Endimión estará muy contento._

— _Sí que lo está. Pero quiero que hablemos de nosotros._

— _No te entiendo —replicó inquieta._

— _Lo sé —contestó. Se sentó en el borde de la bañera. Ojalá no estuviera tan incómoda—. Pero me vas a entender en cuanto te lo explique. He estado reflexionando y creo que hay una solución sencilla a nuestra situación._

— _Sí —repuso serena. Soltó un suspiro—. El divorcio._

— _No. El matrimonio._

 _Serena alzó la vista para mirarlo de nuevo._

— _¿Qué estás diciendo?_

— _Es simple, de verdad —afirmó sonriéndole—. Yo me voy a quedar, así que creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo._

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó incorporándose un poco. Las burbujas no paraban de moverse._

— _Estoy sugiriendo que sigamos casados en vez de divorciarnos —declaró esperando que serena sonriera._

 _Pero no lo hizo._

— _No puedes estar hablando en serio._

— _Vaya —añadió preguntándose por qué serena no estaba viendo que era la solución perfecta—, no es la respuesta que esperaba._

— _Bueno, es que lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué ibas a querer seguir casado conmigo? Vas a estar aquí, así que no me necesitas para que cuide de Endimión. Lo puedes hacer tú._

— _Esto no tiene nada que ver con Endimión. Bueno, en parte sí. Pero lo más importante es… A ti te gusta estar aquí, ¿no?_

— _Sí._

— _Quieres a Endimión._

— _Sí, pero…_

 _Darién pensó que era el momento de utilizar su infalible sonrisa._

— _Nosotros ya hemos demostrado que nos entendemos bien. Es sexo es bueno. Así que, ¿por qué no seguir casados?_

— _Esto es una locura —respondió ella, y se puso de pie en la bañera._

 _Darién sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para no lanzarse sobre su esposa desnuda y empapada._

— _¿Por qué es una locura? Dios, pensaba que te iba a gustar la idea._

 _Serena soltó una carcajada y lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco de remate. Salió de la bañera, pasó por delante de él y se cubrió con una toalla azul._

— _Claro, ¿cómo no me iba a gustar la idea?_

— _Exactamente —replicó Darién. Se puso en pie para mirarla a los ojos. Dios, había llegado a la solución perfecta, ¿cómo no se daba cuenta?_

— _Darién —añadió serena antes de inspirar profundamente—. Me has dicho mil y una vez que no quieres una esposa._

— _He cambiado de opinión._

— _¡Oh! —Dijo alzando las manos al cielo—. Eso es otra cosa. Has cambiado de opinión._

— _¿Qué es lo que te molesta? —preguntó. De verdad que no comprendía por qué no estaba dando saltos de alegría ante aquel trato. Era el negocio perfecto, los dos salían ganando—. Pensaba que te alegrarías de quedarte._

 _Serena se llevó las manos a las caderas. Estaba furiosa._

— _¿Cómo voy a alegrarme de estar junto a un hombre que no quiere estar conmigo?_

— _Te he dicho que quiero estar contigo._

— _Claro, en la cama._

— _Bueno, soy un chico. ¿Por qué no iba a querer estar contigo en la cama?_

— _El matrimonio no es sólo sexo, Darién—dijo saliendo del baño. Se metió en el vestidor y entornó la puerta—. Dios, ¿es que no lo entiendes?_

— _No entiendo nada —contestó siguiéndola. Serena se volvió hacia él._

— _Si continuara casada contigo de esta manera, no sería tu esposa… sería tu querida oficial._

— _¿Qué demonios…?_

— _No me quieres, sólo te resulta una solución práctica._

 _¿Por qué hablar de amor? Serena se había casado con él mediante un poder notarial que Darién había desconocido. Había accedido a recibir dinero a cambio del matrimonio. ¿Y resulta que quería amor? ¿Qué sentido tenía?_

— _Sí, ya que de hecho eres mi esposa, es una solución práctica. ¿Qué hay de malo?_

— _¿Todos los hombres sois iguales o eres sólo tú? —preguntó con exasperación._

— _Mira, serena, no he subido para pelearme contigo._

— _No, has subido para comunicarme lo afortunada que soy ya que se me permite quedarme en esta casa y en tu cama —dijo, y soltó un suspiro—. Soy una mujer tan afortunada…_

 _Darién se sintió completamente perdido. Primero había sido odioso por no haber querido estar con ella ¿y en aquel momento lo era porque quería estarlo? ¿Por qué le estaba poniendo las cosas tan difíciles?_

— _¿Sabes una cosa? —dijo mientras la expresión de su rostro se ensombrecía—. Yo…_

— _Oh, claro, y soy aún más afortunada porque el estupendo Darién Chiba está dispuesto a aceptar a serena tsukino, la chica del montón. No es que sea ninguna diosa, pero él está dispuesto a conformarse porque a ella se le dan muy bien los perros y los ancianos y…_

— _¿Te has vuelto loca? —preguntó Darién mirándola como si lo estuviera. Aquello enfureció aún más a serena._

— _Debería haberme dado cuenta de que esto iba a suceder —murmuró para sí misma. Agarró el primer par de vaqueros de la percha y se los puso—. Eres una idiota, serena. Una idiota._

— _Por el amor de Dios, lo estás malinterpretando todo —replicó Darién._

— _Nada que ver con mis fantasías —siguió murmurando mientras luchaba con su sujetador—. Tú no eres el hombre con el que me casé —le gritó de repente._

— _¡Estás loca! —Exclamó por encima de la voz de serena—. ¡Yo nunca he pedido ser tu fantasía, igual que no he pedido ser el héroe de nadie! —Soltó antes de abrir la puerta del vestidor—. ¿Por qué te escondes para vestirte? ¿Acaso no te he visto ya desnuda?_

— _¿Y eso te da el derecho de observarme cada vez que te apetezca? Creo que no —dijo poniéndose una camiseta verde—. No me puedo creer que quieras que me quede contigo sólo por el sexo._

 _Serena estaba sintiendo una presión muy fuerte en el pecho y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, pero no iba a llorar. Por el amor de Dios, el primer hombre con el que se había acostado le estaba proponiendo que fuera su querida. Se sentía tan estúpida ante aquella oferta… estaba furiosa. Y todo era responsabilidad de serena, había sido ella misma quien se había colocado en una situación tan patética._

 _Se había entregado a aquellos brazos y había suplicado: «Por favor, Darién. Rómpeme el corazón»._

 _Y lo peor de todo era que él ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta._

— _¿Cómo has podido pensar que iba a acceder? —le chilló._

— _Tampoco te he pedido que te alistes al ejército —soltó Darién—. Sólo te he propuesto seguir como hasta ahora._

— _¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Habrá un contrato? ¿Pago por servicio? ¿O me vas a poner un sueldo?_

— _serena…_

— _¿Y qué sucederá cuando vuelvas a cambiar de opinión? ¿Me darás treinta días para buscarme otra casa o me darás la patada directamente?_

— _No voy a volver a cambiar de opinión. Si te calmas un poco…_

 _A serena le dieron ganas de pegarle al oír aquel tono tan paciente._

 _Todas sus fantasías y sus sueños habían desaparecido como las burbujas de la bañera. Y lo peor era que se había permitido llegar hasta aquella situación. Se había pasado un año inventándose a Darién y esas semanas habían ido demasiado lejos. Se había enamorado de un hombre que no existía. El Darién que ella amaba nunca le hubiera hecho una proposición así de baja._

 _Le acababa de dejar bien claro el concepto que tenía de ella. Y estaba claro que no era lo suficientemente buena para él._

 _Darién dio un paso al frente y tomó el rostro de serena entre sus manos._

— _Al menos, piénsatelo, serena. Si lo piensas, verás que tengo razón. Adoras este sitio, a Endimión…_

— _Y te amo a ti, Darién—le soltó ella. Al instante siguiente, se arrepintió, pero ya no había vuelta a atrás._

 _En vez de soltarla, como serena estaba esperando, Darién sonrió y el maldito hoyuelo se dibujó en su carrillo._

— _Pero razón de más —dijo como si fuera un niño que acabara de encontrar en el árbol de Navidad justo el regalo que había pedido—. Me amas, así que querrás seguir casada conmigo._

 _Serena le quitó las manos de la cara y sintió frío. Pero se tendría que acostumbrar porque no podría estar con él después de lo que había escuchado._

— _No puedo quedarme contigo, Darién—dijo clavando su mirada en los ojos de Darién._

— _Pero me amas._

— _Por eso precisamente quiero el divorcio._


	11. Chapter 10

_Autor: Serenity-venus025._

 _Capítulo Diez_

 _El salón de baile de la mansión Chiba estaba casi listo para la fiesta. La decoración estaba terminada salvo por las flores que se recogerían ese mismo día del jardín. El rincón de los músicos estaba preparado y los últimos detalles de la comida también._

 _Todo perfecto._

 _Entonces, ¿por qué serena tenía tantas ganas de llorar? ¿Sería por el hueco que sentía en el pecho, en el lugar donde antes había estado su corazón?_

 _Habían pasado tres días desde que Darién le había hecho su absurda proposición y serena le había confesado su amor. Tres largos días con sus aún más largas noches. Después de la conversación, serena se había llevado sus cosas a la habitación de invitados. Ya no le importaba lo que pudiera pensar el servicio ya que el matrimonio estaba a punto de concluir._

 _Además tenía que volver a aprender a dormir sola aunque echara mucho de menos a Darién. ¿Cómo iba a vivir si él?_

 _No tenía que haberse embarcado en un plan así. Si no hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Endimión, no se hubiera visto en aquella posición. Estaba decidida, la noche del día siguiente se marcharía. No sabía dónde iba a ir, pero tampoco importaba porque en cualquier caso iba a estar sola. De nuevo. Sin nadie a quien querer._

— _¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? —se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta._

— _Bien, podías empezar por dejar de hacer el tonto —respondió una voz desde atrás._

— _¡Endimión! —Exclamó sorprendida, y se dio la vuelta—. No me he dado cuenta de que estabas aquí._

— _No me extraña, llevas varios días caminando por la casa como un fantasma._

 _No podía negarlo, era cierto. La mirada de Endimión era amable, pero decidida. Era extraño, pero por primera vez, serena se estaba dando cuenta de lo mucho que se parecían abuelo y nieto._

— _Quédate, serena. Déjate de tonterías y quédate._

— _No puedo —dijo negando con la cabeza. Estaba mirando fijamente a Endimión—. No puedo quedarme sabiendo que no me quiere._

— _¿Quién dice que no te quiere?_

— _Él lo dice._

 _Endimión frunció el ceño._

— _No sería el primer hombre que necesita que una mujer le descubra lo que en realidad está sintiendo._

— _Si fuera tan fácil._

— _Eres tan cabezota como él._

— _Tengo que serlo. No me puedo conformar con tener media vida —contestó. Se acercó para abrazar a Endimión—. Te voy a echar mucho de menos —susurró._

— _Si quieres, yo me encargo de pegarle una paliza —bromeó, y le dio un golpecito en la espalda._

— _Gracias, Endimión—dijo sonriendo. Las lágrimas estaban corriendo por sus mejillas._

— _Pues no me gusta este regalo de cumpleaños. Me refiero a que te marches._

— _Me encantaría quedarme. De verdad —dijo mirando a su alrededor. Aquel lugar se había convertido en su hogar y no quería marcharse, pero ¿qué otra opción le quedaba?_

 _Serena estaba enamorada de Darién, pero no era recíproco. Si se quedaba, sería como una muerte lenta. No. Lo mejor sería marcharse. Seguir adelante. Encontrar un nuevo lugar y tratar de olvidar lo que había tenido allí durante un periodo tan corto._

— _Es una pena que no lo ames lo suficiente para luchar por él._

— _Claro que lo amo lo suficiente. Pero, Endimión, no puedes pelear una batalla que no puedes ganar —le respondió sorprendida por el comentario._

— _Ah —dijo seriamente—, pues algunas veces ésas son las únicas batallas que merece la pena luchar._

 _Una hora después, serena oyó que llamaban a la puerta y la abrió. Se encontró con una mujer alta, elegante e impresionantemente guapa._

— _¿No es increíble? —preguntó la mujer rubia mirando alrededor en el vestíbulo de la mansión. Tenía una mirada fría y lo estaba examinando todo como si estuviese haciendo un inventario. Después miró a serena con desdén. Ella se puso en tensión, por el momento aquélla seguía siendo su casa y la rubia, la intrusa, por muy atractiva que fuera._

— _¿Te puedo ayudar?_

— _Sí —contestó con una falsa sonrisa—. Le puedes decir a Darién que Gretchen está aquí._

— _¿Gretchen? —preguntó con un nudo en el estómago. ¿Aquélla era la ex novia de Darién? Oh, Dios._

 _En aquel momento comprendió perfectamente por qué Hula la había descrito como una diosa y se había sorprendido de que serena fuera la esposa. En comparación con aquella diosa, ella quedaba reducida a la Cenicienta, pero antes de que apareciera el hada madrina._

— _Sí, ¿está Darién en casa? —Preguntó entrando en la casa y casi asomándose al salón—. He estado a punto de llamarlo por teléfono para avisarlo, pero después he pensado que sería mucho más divertido darle una sorpresa._

— _Pues lo has conseguido —dijo Darién descendiendo por la escalera._

 _Serena lo miró y trató de descifrar la expresión inescrutable de su rostro. Era obvio que estaba tenso y no parecía precisamente contento de ver a la fabulosa Gretchen._

— _¡Darién, cariño! —exclamó la rubia corriendo a sus brazos._

 _Serena observó boquiabierta cómo se colgaba de él, quien durante un instante la abrazó. Sintió un nudo en el estómago, le acababa de quedar bien claro cuál era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba a Darién._

 _Sin embargo la mirada de Darién se clavó en los ojos de serena. Y sus ojos estaban pidiendo socorro._

— _¡He venido para decirte que por fin he decidido casarme contigo!_

 _Serena no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta, cerró los ojos y sintió cómo el suelo desaparecía debajo de sus pies._

— _Maldita sea —murmuró Darién al ver a serena con los ojos cerrados un instante. Soltó a Gretchen y la dejó en el suelo. Su ex seguía hablando, pero no la estaba escuchando ya que estaba demasiado pendiente de su esposa, quien no dejaba de mirarlo. Aquellos ojos azules reflejaban furia y dolor a partes iguales y Darién deseó que Gretchen estuviera en el otro lado del planeta—. Serena, esto tiene una explicación —dijo finalmente, aunque en realidad serena llevaba varios días sin querer escucharlo._

— _Oh, no hay nada que explicar, darien. De verdad, todo está bien claro._

— _Darién, ¿quién es ella? —preguntó Gretchen._

— _No te preocupes por mí. Sólo soy su esposa —replicó serena con una sonrisa forzada._

— _¿Su esposa? ¿De verdad? —preguntó mirándola de arriba abajo._

 _Darién estuvo a punto de taparle a su ex la boca con la mano, pero se contuvo y la miró fijamente._

— _¿Cómo demonios me has encontrado? —le preguntó._

— _Bueno, me dijiste el nombre de tu aldea y, una vez aquí, no ha sido difícil averiguar dónde viven los Chiba._

— _Ya —contestó. Así que todo era culpa de él. Volvió a mirar a la otra mujer—.serena…_

— _Darién, ¿no vas a ofrecerle a tu prometida algo de beber?_

— _No —chilló él, y se puso a caminar hacia su esposa, pero Gretchen lo agarró con fuerza del brazo—. Y no es mi prometida._

— _Sí que lo soy. He venido para decírtelo y me encuentro con que ya estás casado —dijo Gretchen._

— _Yo nunca te pedí que te casaras conmigo —repuso Darién mirando a serena de forma triunfal._

— _Me dijiste que estabas pensando en casarte y me preguntaste que qué me parecía la idea._

— _Qué romántico —murmuró serena._

— _Estaba hablando en abstracto —gritó Darién._

— _¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Sophie, el ama de llaves, que había llegado corriendo por los gritos._

— _Sí, Sophie —contestó serena—. ¿Les puedes llevar a Darién y a su novia el té al porche?_

— _No es mi novia._

— _Sí que lo soy —replicó Gretchen._

— _¡Qué escena tan encantadora! Debe de ser amor verdadero. ¿No es especial? —preguntó serena burlándose._

— _Maldita sea, serena. Sabes que todo esto es un error —trató de aclarar Darién._

— _¿Un error? —le preguntó Gretchen, y lo fulminó con la mirada._

— _Sí, un error. No puedo estar comprometido porque ya estoy casado._

— _No por mucho tiempo —le soltó serena sin más rodeos._

— _Ya está, problema resuelto —añadió Gretchen visiblemente complacida._

 _Darién la miró con impaciencia y entonces su ex le guiñó un ojo e hizo el ademán de un puchero. Sabía que sería capaz de soltar una lagrimita o dos si la situación lo requería, pero él no estaba listo para el dramatismo de Gretchen._

— _Darién, haz que se vaya esa mujer para que podamos hablar —le exigió._

— _Ella no se va a ir a ninguna parte y nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar._

— _Pero si estoy segura de que quieres empezar a planear la boda —añadió serena cruzándose de brazos—. El divorcio va a ser rápido, así que no perdáis el tiempo._

— _¿Divorcio? —insistió Gretchen con otra sonrisa._

— _Aquí no va a haber ningún divorcio —sentenció Darién._

— _Eso crees tú —murmuró serena, y después se giró hacia Sophie—. ¿Me puedes echar una mano en el salón de baile? Quiero revisar algunas cosas para la fiesta._

— _Claro —repuso el ama de llaves, y después miró a Darién con dureza. No lo había mirado así desde que había tenido trece años._

— _Serena, espera —pero ella sólo le dedicó una mirada de desprecio antes de desaparecer._

— _¿Qué está pasando aquí, Darién? —Preguntó Gretchen con una mirada fría y calculadora—. No me hace mucha gracia hacer el ridículo de esta manera._

— _Yo no te he invitado a venir, Gretchen._

— _Es un poco raro que nunca me mencionaras que estabas casado cuando salíamos juntos, ¿no?_

— _Es una historia muy larga._

— _Seguro, y no estoy interesada en escucharla. Yo no salgo con hombres casados, Darién._

— _Mejor para ti. Entonces deberías irte —le contestó llevándola hacia la puerta._

 _Sólo quería que desapareciera de la casa para poder hablar con serena. Tenía que dejarle bien claro que no quería a Gretchen, sino a ella._

— _Pero estás a punto de divorciarte y eso es un cambio considerable. Ya sabes que estaría encantada de esperarte —dijo mirando a su alrededor. Era obvio que estaba impresionada por la mansión._

— _No —le contestó mirándola con dureza—. No te molestes, Gretchen. Ya te lo he dicho, no va a haber divorcio —al menos si él lograba evitarlo._

— _Entonces ha sido un error venir —dijo haciendo un puchero y deslizando los dedos sobre el pecho de Darién—. A no ser, por supuesto, que logre hacerte cambiar de opinión…_

— _Debes marcharte, Gretchen. Siento que hayas malgastado tu tiempo en este viaje —repuso irritado ante los intentos de seducción._

— _Bien. Vuelve con tu rubia gorda. Quizás recaiga sobre ti la maldición de doce hijos tan gordos como ella._

 _¿Hijos? De repente le vino a la mente la imagen de serena con un bebé suyo entre los brazos y Darién se dio cuenta de que quería convertirla en realidad. Quería que serena estuviera en su vida más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Y quería niños, con ella. Iba a luchar para que se quedara junto a él._

 _Gretchen salió de la casa altivamente. Nunca había encajado bien las negativas. Darién cerró la puerta e inspiró profundamente._

 _¿Cómo demonios se había podido imaginar un futuro con ella? Aquel dramatismo, los pucheros, el egoísmo. Además, serena no estaba gorda, sino que tenía unas curvas deliciosas. Era amable, tenía un corazón enorme y Darién la amaba._

 _Entonces, ¿por qué demonios no quería seguir casada con él?_


	12. Chapter 11

_Autor: Serenity-venus025._

 _Capítulo Once_

 _La fiesta estaba saliendo tan bien como serena había deseado. Endimión y los invitados de Springville estaban encantados. Y nadie se estaba dando cuenta de que ella se estaba obligando a sonreír ni del dolor que estaba sintiendo._

 _Serena tenía frío, pero era un frío interior y muy conocido. Era el frío de la soledad. El frío de no sentirse querida. Nadie en toda su vida la había elegido. Nunca había sido la primera. Nunca había sido importante para alguien._

 _Y ella quería ser importante para Darién._

 _Le divisó entre la multitud. No era difícil ya que llevaba aquel uniforme blanco que le quedaba tan bien… Estaba charlando con Endimión y unos amigos en un círculo y serena se sintió la extraña que siempre había sido. Ya no había sitio para ella allí. Se tenía que haber marchado antes la fiesta, pero se había quedado por endimion._

— _Es una fiesta estupenda, serena —le dijo Terry Gates, una de sus amigas de Springville. Otra persona más a quien echaría de menos._

— _Gracias, Terry —contestó forzando una sonrisa. Tenía un nudo en la garganta—. Me alegro mucho de que hayas podido venir._

— _¿Estás de broma? No me hubiera perdido esta fiesta por nada del mundo. Ha venido todo el pueblo._

— _Eso parece._

— _¿Qué haces aquí sola? Deberías estar bailando con ese marido tan guapo que tienes._

 _Aquel hombre era y no era su marido. Estar de nuevo entre sus brazos sería una tortura porque sabría que tendría que marcharse después. Era mejor mantener las distancias para no perder la dignidad que le quedaba._

— _Oh, estoy demasiado ocupada para bailar. Tengo que echar un ojo a la comida y…_

— _De ninguna manera —dijo su amiga agarrándola del codo—. Te has encargado de los preparativos, todo ha salido estupendamente y ahora vas a descansar un minuto y vas a bailar con tu marido._

— _No, de verdad. Tengo que…_

— _A bailar —insistió Terry conduciéndola hacia la pista._

— _Oh, por favor… —dijo resistiéndose, pero cuanto más lo hacía más llamaba la atención de la gente. Y no quería que nadie sospechara que se le estaba rompiendo el corazón ni que su matrimonio se había terminado._

— _Vamos —añadió sonriendo y abrazando a su amiga—. No debería decir nada, pero lo sé._

— _¿El qué sabes?_

— _Sé que te has peleado con Darién —declaró Terry—. Me lo ha contado él. Me ha dicho que te habías enfadado porque va a volver a la base aunque la herida no está completamente cicatrizada._

— _Oh —dijo confusa. Miró a Darién, quien las estaba observando con una media sonrisa—. Ha sido él, ¿no?_

— _Sí, y entre tú y yo, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Sin embargo, me da pena que no le hables, así que he accedido a convencerte para que bailes con él._

— _¿Darién te lo ha pedido?_

— _¿Quién si no, tonta?_

 _Quien iba a ser. Llegaron frente a Darién, el hombre al que serena llevaba días ignorando. El mismo que le había robado el corazón y al que iba a echar de menos todos los días de su vida._

— _Gracias, Terry —dijo Darién sin mirar a la mujer porque sus ojos azules estaban clavados en los azules de serena._

— _De nada, y ahora creo que voy a ir a buscar a mi marido para obligarlo a bailar conmigo —bromeó despidiéndose._

 _Se quedaron solos, frente a frente, mirándose._

— _Baila conmigo, serena—le pidió Darién ofreciéndole el brazo._

 _La gente los estaba mirando y serena no quería montar un numerito. Prefería que nadie supiera nada hasta que ella se hubiera ido._

 _Además, ¿acaso podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar entre sus brazos una vez más? Finalmente asintió y aceptó. En cuanto sintió su contacto, el frío desapareció. Llegaron a la pista de baile justo en el comienzo de una canción. Serena no tardó en reconocerla ya que Endimión era un fanático de Frank Sinatra y se la había puesto mil veces._

— _Estás muy guapa esta noche —murmuró Darién._

— _Gracias —dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Sintió cómo su corazón se rompía un poquito más. Apartó la mirada. No podía ver el arrepentimiento y el adiós en los ojos de darien._

— _Has estado evitándome —dijo haciéndola girar suavemente._

— _Sí —reconoció. Dios, ¿no se iba a acaba nunca aquel baile? Darién cada vez la abrazaba más fuerte y podía sentir los dos corazones latiendo a la vez._

— _No quiero que te vayas, serena. No te vayas._

— _No me hagas esto. No lo hagas aún más difícil —susurró ella._

— _Es difícil. Me dijiste que me amabas —contestó. Serena se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Aquellos ojos azules que estaban brillando intensamente._

— _Y es verdad, te amo y por eso no me voy a quedar._

 _Darién la estrechó todavía más contra su cuerpo._

— _No he estado prometido con Gretchen —añadió. Serena cerró los ojos y sacó fuerzas de flaqueza._

— _¿Se lo propusiste?_

— _En cierto sentido supongo que lo hice, pero…_

— _No hay pero que valga. Tú querías estar con Gretchen. Nunca has querido estar conmigo. Yo no soy la esposa que tú querías, era ella._

— _Pero ella no es mi mujer. Eres tú._

— _No importa, Darién, ¿no lo entiendes? Eso no importa._

 _La canción se terminó, pero Darién no la soltó. Parecía que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar._

— _Por supuesto que importa —contestó a punto de perder el control. Le había dejado a serena varios días para que reconsiderara su decisión y ¿qué era lo que iba a conseguir? ¿Un adiós rápido en una pista de baile llena de gente?_

 _No estaba dispuesto._

— _Por favor, no lo hagas, Darién. No me lo pongas más difícil —le susurró ella como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento._

— _Es muy difícil —afirmó en un tono de voz grave._

 _Serena estaba decidida a abandonarlo y Darién no se lo iba a permitir. En toda su carrera profesional nunca se había quedado sin lograr sus objetivos, por mucho que le hubiera costado. Y no estaba dispuesto a manchar su expediente en aquel momento. La tomó del brazo y la condujo hacia uno de los balcones de la estancia._

— _Ven conmigo —le pidió._

— _Oh, no —replicó ella soltándose. Rápidamente se encaminó hacia el vestíbulo._

— _De ninguna manera —murmuró Darién, y la alcanzó. La hizo girar hasta que quedaron frente a frente y la agarró de los hombros—. Vas a escucharme, serena, aunque te tenga que atar a una silla._

 _Por detrás de él oyó a alguien riéndose. Era Endimión. Al menos alguien se estaba divirtiendo con aquella situación._

— _Darién… —dijo ella como adviniéndole de que no estaban solos._

— _¿Te crees que me importa quién nos esté mirando?_

— _Bueno, a mí sí que me importa._

— _Pues a mí no. Tengo cosas que decirte y te las voy a decir. Aquí o en otro lugar, tú eliges._

— _Bien. Podemos hablar en el estudio —respondió finalmente. No quería estar expuesta a aquellas miradas._

— _No, está demasiado lejos —le contestó, y se puso de rodillas._

— _¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó desconcertada, inclinándose sobre él._

— _Lo que tenía que haber hecho hace tres días —respondió, y en ese momento la agarró por las piernas y se la llevó en volandas._

— _¡Endimión! ¡Ayúdame! —exclamó serena desconcertada._

— _¡De ninguna manera! —replicó el anciano entre risas._

 _Todos los invitados comenzaron a reírse mientras abrían paso a la pareja. Darién se dirigió a los jardines. No le importaba que los vecinos fueran a estar comentando aquella noche durante los veinte años posteriores. Le daba igual. Lo único que le importaba era la rubia que tenía entre los brazos. Y no estaba dispuesto a perderla._

— _Perdón —iba diciendo al abrirse paso._

— _¡Suéltame! ¡Le estás enseñando mi trasero a todo el mundo!_

— _Es un trasero preciosos, no tienes de qué avergonzarte —respondió con una sonrisa y dándole una palmadita._

— _¡Por el amor de Dios, Darién, suéltame!_

— _Enseguida._

— _¿Dónde vamos?_

— _A la fuente —contestó. Era el rincón más apartado del jardín y estaba junto al acantilado, así que nadie los molestaría._

 _Estarían solos y necesitaba estar a solas con serena para confesarle lo que estaba sintiendo._

 _Cuando llegaron, la dejó en el suelo y ella se estiró el vestido, se retiró el pelo de la cara y soltó la mano para darle una bofetada. Pero Darién le agarró la muñeca a tiempo y le besó la mano._

— _No me beses —dijo ella retirando la mano. Estaba furiosa._

 _Darién miró a su alrededor y confirmó que estaban solos. Sólo se oía el rumor del mar y la brisa entre los árboles._

— _serena, Gretchen no significa nada para mí._

— _Si piensas que eso me hace sentir mejor, te estás equivocando —repuso tras suspirar._

— _Todavía no he terminado. Tengo algo que decirte y me vas a escuchar._

— _No hay nada más que decir, Darién—añadió serena con la voz rota. Él se sintió conmovido. Estaba tan bella bajo la luz de la luna—. No voy a cambiar de opinión. Me marcho._

 _Darién vio la expresión valiente y decidida de su mirada y de repente algo estalló en su pecho. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Acababa de descubrir sus propios sentimientos. La verdad había surgido de su interior con total claridad. No sólo deseaba a serena. No sólo la necesitaba. Era mucho más._

— _Te amo —dijo con una sonrisa sincera en los labios. Serena lo miró y negó con la cabeza._

— _No, no, tú no me amas. Sólo quieres que me quede porque ya estamos casados. Soy fácil._

 _Darién soltó una carcajada._

— _Serena, eres muchas cosas, pero en ningún momento me has resultado una chica fácil —dijo. Ella frunció el ceño—. Y te amo._

— _Deja de decir eso._

— _No —replicó acercándose a ella—. Me gusta decirlo. Me gusta sentirlo._

— _No. No es verdad —murmuró._

— _Sí que es verdad. Y te lo voy a repetir hasta que me creas. Te lo voy a repetir todos los días de mi vida y encontraré una forma de decírtelo una vez muerto si hace falta para que te convenzas._

— _Darién… —se mordió el labio inferior y se limpió la única lágrima que había brotado de sus ojos. Tenía la vista perdida en el océano, que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. Parecía indicar el camino al paraíso._

— _¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerme?_

— _Porque nunca me ha querido nadie —susurró abrazándose a sí misma. Darién sintió un dolor mucho más intenso que el de un disparo. No podía verla con el corazón roto y se culpó por haberla hecho llorar más de una vez._

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_

— _Yo no crecí como tú, Darién. Yo crecí en varias familias de acogida que nunca fueron un hogar para mí._

— _Lo siento, serena, de verdad. Pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que te quiero —insistió abrazándola._

— _Tienes que parar de decir eso, Darién. Por favor, para._

— _serena, ¿por qué no me crees? ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que quiero que estés junto a mí? Para siempre —confesó acariciándola tiernamente. Ella se echó a llorar sin poder controlar los sollozos._

— _Porque nunca me ha querido nadie. Nunca, Darién, en toda mi vida he sido la elegida. Nunca he sido importante para alguien, hasta que vine aquí. Y Endimión me quiso. Y empecé a querer a este pueblo y me convencí a mí misma de que te quería a ti. Darién inspiró profundamente. Quería que se desahogara para que pudieran empezar de nuevo._

— _Pero, Darién, tú no me elegiste a mí para que fuera tu esposa. Elegiste a una diosa sueca. No me querías a mí, pero me crucé en tu camino y ahora estás intentando comportarte de forma correcta. Sin embargo lo único que estás consiguiendo es ponerme las cosas más difíciles. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?. Darién se preguntó cómo había tenido la suerte de conocer a una mujer tan maravillosa. Serena tenía un corazón tan grande. ¿Cómo lograr que se quedara junto a él?_

— _Estás equivocada —insistió al borde de las lágrimas—. Te estoy escogiendo ahora mismo, serena. Te he conocido. Te amo. Y te estoy eligiendo —repitió, sin embargo ella seguía sin creerlo. Tomó el rostro de serena entre sus manos y le besó suavemente en la mejilla, probando el gusto salado de las lágrimas—. Escúchame, nena —dijo aposta para arrancarle una sonrisa. Lo consiguió—. Me has dicho que nadie te ha pedido que te quedes a su lado. Bien, yo lo estoy haciendo. Necesito que te quedes aquí conmigo._

— _Oh, Dios… —murmuró. Era como si quisiera creerlo, pero no se atreviera._

 _Darién la miró fijamente a los ojos. Quería que pudiera confiar en la sinceridad de sus palabras y de sus sentimientos._

— _serena, he estado en combates. He superado situaciones aterradoras en las que pensaba que no iba a sobrevivir. Me he enfrentado al fuego abierto, a bombas y a explosiones. Todo eso me resulta más sencillo que imaginar una vida sin ti._

— _Darién…_

— _Me quedan aún seis meses en la Marina, serena. Después voy a volver a casa. A este lugar al que, gracias a ti, me he dado cuenta que pertenezco. Voy a regresar a ti, serena. Y si tú no estás aquí, éste no será mi hogar._

— _Darién, esto no es justo —murmuró—. Yo me iba a machar y te iba a dejar que retomaras tu vida._

 _Él sonrió porque se dio cuenta de que la estaba empezando a convencer. Hacía años que no se sentía tan bien._

— _¿Mi vida? ¿Qué vida sería si no estuvieras tú dando órdenes por aquí? ¿Sin que estuvieras organizándolo todo? ¿Sin tu abrazo por las noches? ¿Sin despertarme contigo? Si me dejas, serena… —dijo mirándola fijamente para que se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio—. Si te marchas, te seguiré. Me volveré un tipo extraño, Endimión se quedará solo y el pueblo se vendrá abajo porque tú, su motor, habrá desaparecido… ¿Quieres ser responsable de tantas desgracias? —le preguntó con una sonrisa._

— _Bueno, si lo pones así…_

 _Darién la abrazó con fuerza y cuando ella respondió abrazándolo, por fin pudo respirar con la tranquilidad que le había faltado aquellos días._

— _Estás es tu sitio, serena. Junto a mí._

— _Oh, cielos —dijo, y se apartó de él. Le limpió la pechera del traje—. Te estoy llenando el uniforme de maquillaje. Darién soltó una carcajada._

— _Puedes llorar sobre mi hombro siempre que quieras, pero te aseguro que voy a intentar que ninguna de tus lágrimas sea culpa mía._

— _Te amo._

— _Yo también de amo, serena. Eres lo más importante en mi vida. Te elijo para pasar el resto de mis días contigo. Te elijo para estar juntos y formar una familia. Por favor, acéptame —le pidió sosteniéndole la cara y clavando su mirada en los ojos de serena._

— _Oh, Dios. Voy a ponerme a llorar otra vez._

— _Bueno entonces hagamos que valga la pena —dijo antes de besarla intensa, pero brevemente—. Ah, y hay algo que me gustaría que organizaras._

— _¿El qué?_

— _Cuando regrese, tú y yo vamos a tener una boda de verdad. Aquí, en el pueblo —le aseguró tomándola en brazos._

— _¿Sí? —preguntó abrazándolo._

— _Por supuesto. Y después nos vamos a ir a Bali. Creo que podemos mejorar la luna de miel que ya hemos tenido, ¿no?_

— _No lo sé. En mis fantasías estabas bastante bien…_

— _Nena —añadió guiñándole un ojo—. Soy un miembro de los grupos especiales. Me encantan los desafíos._

 _Entre risas, serena apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su héroe personal y dejó que la llevara hasta la luz. Hasta la casa donde los estaba esperando el amor._

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
